The Demon's Lotus
by SnowyNeko
Summary: All I want is color. Radiant, impassioning color.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm back! Before I say anything else I want to celebrate the fact that I recently passed 100 favs and 100 follows respectively as an author! And can I just say wow? I'm so pumped so many of you enjoy what I write! Thank you everyone who's read my stuff until now! I do it all for you! Ehem. So. Anyway. This is kind of just a sample chapter, because I want to see how it's received before I really take up the mantle of writing it. This OC is one I've had for years now, but I never got around to writing (for those of you who follow me, if you want context, I considered writing this story before Scarlet Child). I'd pretty much discarded this girl because I wasn't sure what to do with her, until a pal of mine got me talking about her recently and I got excited. I started formulating a more thorough layout of a plot, and wrote out chapter one. Also, I think giving this old character of mine a chance to have her own story is a suitable way to celebrate this incredible milestone for me as an author here. So thank you BishaTenks for resparking my intrigue, and without farther ado, let us get onto the story!

* * *

My brush smears across the canvas, blood red streaking into the vivid orange and demanding yellow. I pause a moment, absorbing how the wet trail glistens, then set down the paintbrush and stare at the canvas as a whole.

"You've done it again, Ms. Sajima."

My palette clatters to the ground as I jump halfway out of my skin, a gasp escaping me before I clench my eyes shut and inwardly groan. From over my shoulder, Mr. Hotomaki laughs.

"Must you drop your palette every time you're here, Ms. Sajima?"

I kneel down to clean it up, slipping the paint-spattered handkerchief out of my chest pocket when I see the paint's gotten on the tile. Wiping it up, I retaliate with a sigh. "Must _you_ scare me half to death every time I can make it?"

"It isn't my fault you don't notice me. I'm just doing my job." Sidestepping me while I'm crouched on the floor, Sensei grips his chin between his fingers and eyeballs my work. "Have I ever told you you have a magnificent style?"

"Yes, Sir, all the time."

"It's completely unrealistic the way you draw on the colors, but that's what makes it so unyieldingly raw. And yet when you paint in dark tones, rather than in-your-face, you paint distinctly vague in contrast to when you use bright ones. I hope you know my offer to take one off your hands still stands."

"My art isn't for sale." Done getting the paint off the floor, I place the palette on the small table next to the easel and go to wash my hands.

"So you've said, but I think people would pay money for what you make."

I dry my hands and grab my bag and parasol. "I'll see you next time, Sensei."

"Yikes, so cold. Hopefully it'll stay cloudy so you can come again tomorrow. Maybe if you came a couple days in a row, you'd get used to painting around people."

_He may be right,_ I consider as I leave the clubroom. If I was at school a bit more, maybe I _would_ get used to people. Unfortunately, it's not like I have a say in when I can attend classes.

As I walk down the halls, the remaining students grace me with intent looks, many of them focused on the dangling parasol hooked around my wrist. The ones that already know of me gawk at my face, ever-curious about their school's resident vampire. The gazes grow particularly intense when I reach the exit. As per my usual ritual, before a step outside, I wrap my bulky sleeves around my hands and pop open the blackout parasol. Opening the door with my covered hand, I'm careful not to let the edges of my umbrella catch on the doorway. A few steps outside, I pause and assess. When no tingling sensation arises, I pull my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on. Then I tilt my parasol to look up.

The sky is grey. It's always grey.

I quickly lower the umbrella again and begin on my way, digging in my bag for the notecard the teacher gave me earlier today.

"_Ms. Sajima, can I speak to you for a minute?"_

_I momentarily block the flow of traffic as I move to get out of the crowd around the door, approaching the teacher's desk. None of the students give me more mind than usual despite my summons, but the call has _me_ curious. I already returned last week's homework and received the next two weeks at the beginning of the day._

_Sensei rummages about her desk for a minute, then extends to me a stack of papers. "Do you know Ms. Higurashi?"_

_Kagome Higurashi? I suppose I've seen her a few times, but I've heard of her more than anything. Like me, she's absent from school more than she actually attends. Unlike me, her health conditions appeared recently, so as much of a phenomenon as she is, she isn't considered an anomaly. "I know of her," I concede, accepting the packet from the teacher. Flipping through it, I find it to be a smaller version of what I'm usually handed on school mornings._

"_Would you mind delivering her homework and notes to her?"_

_I blink. "With all do respect, Sensei, I'm not supposed to be outside more than necessary."_

"_Oh I know, but I simply thought you might like to get to know her. The two of you come to school so rarely, I'm afraid you're missing out on the social side of high school. It's your final year! You especially need a friend to hang out with. I was thinking the two of you could hang out on the days you're both out of school! And bringing her homework is the perfect excuse to meet and start your friendship!"_

I had been so close to pointing out how half of the diseases and conditions Kagome supposedly suffers from are highly contagious, but...as intrusive as Mrs. Netsu was being, part of me couldn't help but feel she was right. Maybe I am a bit lonely. And somehow, I doubt Kagome is actually so afflicted as to have gout, meningitis, and crippling tuberculosis all at the same time. Especially when last week she was down and out with a mixture of kidney stones and the bubonic plague.

I hurry towards my destination, anxiety growing with each extra moment I'm outside. I sincerely hope that even if Kagome really is that dreadfully sick, I'll be allowed to come inside for a bit when I arrive so I can at the very least calm my nerves.

When I do eventually arrive at the address, however, I'm dismayed to be met with an enormous staircase. I tilt up my umbrella to see the top, my heart sinking. But it's not like I've got a choice. I told Mrs. Netsu I'd deliver the packet.

Feeling a bit sick, I set my foot on the first step and begin up the stairs.

Halfway up, I'm already panting like a dog. My doctor was right; I need to start some sort of exercise routine.

My calves burn like none other when I finally reach the top. Supporting myself with my free hand on my knee, I attempt to catch my breath. While I do so, I scan about my surroundings. I can't remember the last time I visited a temple. The area atop the hill is wide open, almost every tree cleared from the property. One of the trees left, a tree that towers above every other tree in sight, is fenced off. Other than that, there are a few buildings. The largest one in the center must be her house.

Something moves, a blur out of the corner of my eye, and I twist. A girl has shoved open the door to one of the smaller building, rushing inside. Although I only see her briefly, the long black hair, backpack, and familiar uniform tell me it can only be Kagome. Unless, that is, by some chance she has a younger sister at our school I haven't heard about.

Too out of breath to call to her, I suck in another gulp of air and head over to the small wooden building. I've just reached the doorway when—

—Kagome vanishes.

I freeze, for a second not understanding what I've seen. Then I begin to process the interior of the building. It's basically empty, except down a small staircase, on uncovered, dirt ground, a dilapidated, somewhat rotted old well stands, musty old bones poking out of the ground around it that I sincerely hope were just buried there by a passing dog.

And I just saw my classmate jump into the well.

"...Kagome?"

….

When she says nothing in return, I hesitantly step inside. Clutching onto the handle of my parasol, I inch down the creaking stairs and approach the well. I slowly lean to look inside.

I blink, then slide my sunglasses onto my forehead. Still no girl becomes evident at the shadowy bottom. That's...impossible, right? I saw her jump in! It may have only been for half a second, but I'm sure I saw her! Besides, I definitely saw her, at the very least, enter the building, and she's nowhere to be seen! I glance around, searching for another exit, but the only door is the one I just followed her through. Taking one last look in the very empty well, I pull back and quickly make my way to what seems to be the main house. When I knock on the door (perhaps a little too rapidly for a first time guest) I'm greeted by a pleasant, short haired woman in an apron. Her eyes instantly soak me in. At this point, my knuckles are white around my umbrella.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" the woman asks politely.

"Ah-um…" My mouth all of the sudden feels airily dry. "A-Are you Mrs. Higurashi?"

"I am."

I nod, and attempt to reign in my stuttering. This is just...such a strange thing to say to someone you've never even met before. "I'm, um, a classmate of Kagome's. Ah, I know my uniform isn't exactly the same, but I've got a condition that, uh, makes it that I can't be in contact with sunlight, so mine's special-made…"

Despite the utter ludicrousy of the situation, of having some strange, stuttering girl show up out of the blue, Mrs. Higurashi beams, "Oh, a classmate! Have you come to see Kagome? I'm afraid she's not doing too well right now, but if you want, I can give her a message!"

"T-That's the thing," I begin stammering again. How am I supposed to say this!? "J-Just a second ago...I saw Kagome...j...jump into a well…" The woman's eyes widen, her smile faltering. I cringe, but force myself to continue. "I wanted to be sure she was safe...but when I looked down the well...she…"

My heart leaps out of my chest when Mrs. Higurashi abruptly brightens and begins to laugh. "Oh, those pesky fox spirits! They're always playing tricks on people! Usually we purify them, but we haven't seen them around for awhile, so we thought they were gone! I'd better tell my father about this. But anyway, don't worry about it at all. Kagome's upstairs asleep right now, safe and sound. Now, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Ms…?"

"...Sajima," I offer, confused. "My name's Ren Sajima. I...came to deliver her homework." I dig the packet out of my backpack, holding it out to her. She takes it without a second glance.

"Thank you so much for bringing this! I'll be sure to tell Kagome about your visit."

So basically, I'm supposed to leave now. I bow and turn, the door closing behind me. So much for being invited inside. Then again, why would she invite me inside? A girl wearing sunglasses and carrying an umbrella when it's neither sunny nor raining, who also claims to be allergic to the sun, just told her she saw her allegedly bedridden daughter jump into a well and disappear. If I were in her shoes, there'd be no way I'd let a person like that into so much as my entryway!

...Fox spirits?

I know this is a shrine, but spirits don't actually exist. Her explanation doesn't make any sense. I definitely saw Kagome just jump into a well.

Then again, that also doesn't make any sense.

In my thoughts, I've wandered back to the well house. It's still empty. Where did she go? There's no exits other than the one, and there's no way she could have gone through it without me seeing her. Unless, maybe, somehow, there's a secret passage in the well?

Peering down into the well yet again, there's no sign of any exit (or any_one_) to be seen. But it's possible, isn't it? Like how feudal castles had secret passages in case they had to flee from an enemy attack? Maybe there really is one, but you just have to be actually _in _the well to see it.

…

After a moment of thought, I close my parasol and tentatively hook its handle around the well's rim, the point hanging inside. It's long, but...is it long enough? It would look really pathetic if I went down there and got myself trapped. But if I'm right, there has to be some sort of secret passage down there. Even if it doesn't let out somewhere, that would mean Kagome would still be down there, and she would surely know how to get out. But what if I'm wrong? Mrs. Higurashi surely already thinks I'm strange. Finding me trapped at the bottom of her well would turn me into an absolute freak.

I'm about to take back the umbrella, but for some reason, I stop. No, actually, it's not as ambiguous as "some reason". Drifting up from the bottom of the well is an oddly nostalgic scent. I lean a bit farther over the well, breathing in deeper and trying to place it. It smells like...dew? Rain? No, it's just...fresh...with a hint of an intoxicating sweetness. Like the middle of a forest swathed in blooming flowers.

Something inside me clicks, and I shoulder off my backpack and toss it into the well. As dark as it is at the bottom, I can't quite see where it lands. Then I swing a leg over the side, and position my hands firmly on the edge before lifting my other knee to rest beside my hands. I glance down, where shadows swallow the floor. I look at my parasol, still hooked securely on the side. I really hope it's long enough for me to grab when I'm down there. Well, in the worst case scenario, I still have my phone.

I don't give myself time to question it any farther. Swinging my lifted leg so it hangs with the other, I dangle only by my hands. Then, with my teeth gritted, I let go.

* * *

I invite you all to please share your thoughts down in the comments, as your reception of this will likely dictate how much more I write. With that said, I'm looking forward to getting to know my old friend Ren better, and hopefully, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys. So I neglected to explain this last chapter, but something I like to do is leave out physical descriptions of my oc characters so that you can either imagine them as you want, or put yourself in their place. I also like to ask how you guys imagine them, so if you imagine Ren a certain way, I'd love to hear about it! And at the end of the last chapter, I'll share with you guys how I've always imagined her! How does that sound? But anyway, I finished chapter two, so go ahead and enjoy!

* * *

I don't hit the ground.

Wait, no, why did I think that? I shake my head in an attempt to cast off the strange feeling of lightness that rests in my bones. I press my hands into the dirt as I ground myself. The well...must be deeper than I thought. For a moment, it had felt as if there wasn't a bottom at all! Feeling a bit more stable, solid now, I look up to see how far I've fallen.

Blue.

I can't tear my eyes away. It's blue, but it's so bright, so pure, I'd nearly mistaken it for white.

An involuntary gasp accompanies the sudden quake that wracks my body. My hands clumsily rush to shove my sunglasses back over my eyes as I hastily avert my gaze.

It...it's...what? _Sunny?_ But I'm indoors! I definitely am...but that scent from earlier, that thick smell of grass and perfumed flowers, lingers thrice as potent as before.

Then...I can't leave. I have to wait until the sun sets. Just my luck that the sky would clear. The forecast said it'd be overcast all day!

Suddenly I remember by phone, and snag it from my pocket. Then I pause. Even if I call Mom or Dad, what am I supposed to say? Maybe I should just wait until sundown. It'll make them worry, but at least I'll be saved the humiliation.

But wait, I _will _be able to get out on my own, yeah? Much more hesitantly than before, I shift my gaze up…

...and my heart plummets when I see my parasol is nowhere in sight. Where it's gone isn't important right now, although I'll definitely dwell on that in depth later, but even if it was where it should be, there's no way I'd be able to reach it. I seriously misjudged the drop. One possible way to climb out exists as a sheet of vines crawling up the well's walls, but I could never. With my athletic skills, I'd definitely fall.

Without much of a choice, I regrettably click on my phone. No bars. Of course. I raise the device to get a signal only to retract it again without success. I really _don't_ have a choice, then. I eye the vines warily. Admittedly, they look bigger than any vines I've seen, but does that mean they'll hold my weight?

Curling my sleeves securely around my hands and pulling up my collar to cover my mouth, I move to curl up against the wall and wait, except something prods my back when I move. I turn to look and my breath hitches. Bones. There are bones in here! And not just any bones! My eyes scan the shadowy prison, only now drinking in the entire _skeletons_ partially buried in the ground around me. What sort of well _is _this?

This time careful to avoid the sharp bones, I curl myself into a ball in the corner. With time to spare until sunset, I let myself begin to wonder. Why is the well suddenly outside? Where did my parasol go? How did I not gravely injure myself on any of these skeletons? And where oh _where_ did Kagome go? There's no secret passage like I thought, so how did she escape the well without me noticing?

Actually, you know what an even better question is? Why did I think it was a good idea to jump in the well? I mean, sure, I saw Kagome do it, but maybe I really _did_ imagine it. Am I going insane? Is that why everything's suddenly weird? Did my brain go funny from my lack of vitamin D? I take supplements, but I always hear people say absorbing it naturally is healthier.

Thoroughly disturbed, I decide that's one rabbit hole I'd rather not go down. I was fine before today, and I haven't changed anything significantly in my routine or diet recently. For now, let's just assume I'm, for the most part, in my right mind.

But then, why did I jump? There was that scent, that smell that's still in the air, but although that undeniably moved something in me, I had the idea to come down here before I noticed it. Why? And what is it about that smell that I'm so attracted to? I mean, it's nice, but I've never been so drawn to a scent before, and I don't even feel the allure I felt from it before anymore!

The more I think, the more unanswered questions swirl in my head, and before I know it the light has begun to fade. I let my mind quiet, my eyes returning upwards. I shouldn't, I really know I shouldn't, but I'm in a fully shaded area, and the sun is far out of my reach, so it should be fine, right?

I remove my sunglasses.

The sky has begun to adopt the green of early twilight, a color I'm intimately familiar with, but that only makes up half of the sky I see. The rest blends into an at first pale peach, but farther towards the edge of my view, that gentle peach fades gradually to the beginnings of orange fire.

Suddenly, I'm no longer worried about climbing. I just want to see the depths of that flame. Slipping my shades atop my head, I push to my feet and step up to my ticket out. It would be no less than idiotic of me to come out now, when the sun is still above the horizon, but maybe if I time it right, I can peek at it just as is slips below. Maybe some of its heat will still be sitting around the edge of the world.

I grab onto a vine above my head and begin.

My progress is slow. If I move without thought, it would be dangerous. I find it's best to move a foot first, since it's easier to push myself up than to pull, followed by a hand. I force myself to forget about what might happen if I fall. Instead, I concentrate on the task, and occasionally glance at the darkening sky. The vines prove to be reliable. It's just up to me not to mess up.

My legs begin to shake, my grip on the vines tightening as I struggle to compensate for their growing weakness. As I fight to control my breathing, I tilt my head back to stare at the sky. It's gotten dark. The colors of twilight have replaced the sunset, blackness creeping in where they used to be. I shudder, knowing I've taken too long. Then my hair shifts and I jolt, barely managing to keep my hold on the wall as my sunglasses slip off my head. I don't look to see them fall. Cursing, I grit my teeth and lift a burning leg to continue on.

When I breach the top, I don't stop. I roll myself out and onto the ground, sprawling in the grass as I grant my limbs and lungs their much needed rest. As I pant, I stare at the stars. I missed the colors...but at least I'm out. And alive.

Breathing somewhat recovered, I lower my gaze. There's hardly any light to see by. Still, I can hear the wind rustling the trees. And by the tickling sensation grazing what little skin I have bare, I'm laying in uncut grass. I groan. I don't understand what's going on! It's like I just came out of a totally different well!

I'm halfway tempted to just fall asleep where I lay, as exhausted as I am. That would be an awful idea. I can just see myself waking up covered in welts and pain.

"I thought I smelled something weird."

I bolt into a sitting position, my eyes searching for whoever just talked. Behind me, approaching from the darkness of the trees, is a person's vague silhouette. A boy, by the sound of his voice. I hear him sniff.

"Yeah," he grumbles, coming to loom above me. I scramble back against the well. "You smell like Kagome's world, alright. You come through the well?"

My heart hammers against my rib cage. Come through the well? Kagome's world?

He squats and I stiffen. "Hey, you mute or somethin'?"

"Y-You know Kagome?"

"So you do, too, huh? Come on, I'll take you to 'er."

That same hammering heart lunges into my throat when the boy grabs my arm, yanking me roughly to my feet. The points of his nails dig into the cloth of my shirt to poke my skin. Points? His nails are pointed?

I stumble behind him, unable to see where my feet are in the dark. Do I pull away? Scream? Who is this guy?

"So what's your name?"

I blink. "R-Ren."

"Ren, huh? Why'd you come through the well?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you come through the bone eater's well?" he repeats, a bit louder this time. The shape of his head shifts, and I assume he's glancing back at me. Can he even see me in this darkness?

"What do you mean 'come through'?"

He growls. "Forget it. You can sort it out with Kagome."

He doesn't talk again. I don't either. Instead, I listen. The night buzzes with cicadas and crickets, and the occasional frog, but other than that, it's silent. Where are all the cars? The sun just set! Shouldn't people still be out?

We emerge from the trees, and there's finally a bit of light! As I'm dragged down the slope, I absorb what I can now see. It looks like a countryside village, from the brief glance I get. I say brief, because with the dim glow emitting from the town, my guide's silhouette becomes a little more clear, and I become distinctly aware of two triangular shapes atop his head.

Are those...cat ears? Like those headbands some girls wear?

And his hair...it is a he, right? But his hair's so long! And what is he wearing that's so baggy? They're different from any sort of sweats I've seen.

As we approach the light, it also becomes obvious that his waist-long hair is _white_.

I only switch my attention back to the surroundings when we enter the village. Evidently, it has no electricity, considering the only light sources are candles. Who doesn't have electricity in this day and age? Are they that isolated? But I was in the middle of the city!

My guide stops and bangs on a door. When no one responds, the cat ears atop his head twitch. My eyes widen into saucers. Wh...wha…

He bangs again. He almost bangs a third time when a girl's irked voice snaps from within.

"Sit boy!"

Before I can register anything, the boy in front of me vanishes, and I'm dragged violently off my feet by my arm. A second later I realize my guide is face planted in the dirt, and his hand is still holding onto me. While I try to register what just happened, I also note that yes, his nails are indeed very, very pointed.

Growling, the boy peels himself off the ground and shouts, "Didjya really have to do that?"

"Yes, I did!" The door slams open. "It's the middle of the night and I'm trying to—" Kagome stops abruptly, her eyes meeting mine. Her expression blanks. "Eh?"

Releasing me, the boy stands. "I thought I smelled something weird, so I followed the scent and found her at the bone eater's well. She's from your world, isn't she?"

"Um…"

"Well is she or isn't she?"

Her eyebrows furrow and she kneels down to where I still sit on the ground. "Are you from Tokyo?"

From Tokyo? _From_ Tokyo? "We...go to the same school," I say, tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth from lack of saliva. "My name's Ren Sajima."

It takes her a moment, but after a second her eyes light up in recognition. "Oh yeah, I've heard about you! You're the girl who's allergic to sunlight!"

"Allergic to sunlight? Is she a demon?"

My eyes fly to the cat-eared boy. Demon? That's a new one.

"No, no," Kagome dismisses quickly, as if he was asking seriously. "She's human. It's just a super rare condition where her skin reacts badly to UV rays."

"UV rays?"

"Sunshine. That is what it is, isn't it?"

Realizing she's talking to me, I confirm, "It is."

"You sure she's not a demon?"

A scoff escapes me. "It's called solar urticaria, and it's an actual condition, so no, I'm not a demon. I'm not a vampire, either."

"Even if she was, it's not like you're one to talk," Kagome pipes, glaring at the guy.

"Hey, I'm just bein' safe!"

"Um, Kagome?" She looks back to me when I speak. "Where...are we?"

She hesitates, a strange look coming over her. "Ah, yeah, how do I explain this? So, that well? It's kind of a portal to feudal Japan. I haven't actually been sick like my grandpa claims. I come here."

I know I must look like a gawking fish, but I can't help it. Is she serious right now? She can't be. But if it's true, by some, bizarre, magical way, it...would explain a lot.

"Also," she adds, "I'm a priestess, and Inuyasha here is a half demon."

Okay, that's bullshit.

"Listen," I start, "would you stop pulling my leg? What's actually going on here?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"She is," the boy confirms displaying his nails, _claws_, before himself. "If you don't believe her, I can show you my power."

"Stop it Inuyasha. Listen Ren, I know this must be hard to be hearing all of the sudden. Why don't you come inside and get some rest, and we can talk in the morning? You can tell me why you came through the well, and I'll explain to you everything I can. Deal?"

* * *

I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts and comments, and if you want to share how you imagine Ren, I'm curious to know! In the meantime, I'll get to working on chapter three. See you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3

So I've been rewatching Inuyasha lately since I want to remember everything correctly, and I have to say, I'd almost forgotten how entertaining it was! There's definitely a reason I was able to sit through so many episodes of this so early in my anime watching career! Also, while I've been rewatching and doing my research, I'm delighted to say that some lose ends I'd been unsure about with this story have cleaned themselves up. I really can't express how excited I am that such an old character of mine is finally getting her own, flushed out story after all these years! I feel like such a proud parent! But anyway, I'll let you get reading. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As light begins to seep through the cloth covering the window, I inch myself into the shadows and pull up my blanket around me. Kagome begins to shift on the floor nearby. A groan escapes her as she creakily rubs her eyes and sits up. For a second, she groggily glances around, disoriented. Then her eyes come to land on the makeshift curtain and, as if she suddenly remembered, she turns to find me.

"Morning," I greet from my ball in the corner. I take care not to look in the direction of the window, deeply regretting the loss of my sunglasses.

"G'morning," she yawns, giving me a lopsided smile. She casts off her blanket, stretches, then crawls over to her backpack and begins to dig. She comes out with a toothbrush and tube of toothpaste in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "If you don't mind sharing, you're welcome to use it. Or you can just wait until you go back home."

Considering I didn't get the chance to brush my teeth last night, I concede, "I'll use it after you."

She shrugs, and sets about getting the toothpaste on the brush. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine," I lie.

"Well that's good." She pours a cap full of water over the toothpaste and shoves the toothbrush in her mouth. As she freshens up, faint voices become audible outside. When she finishes, she transfers the stuff to me and I copy her. When I've spit into the bowl she offers me, she starts, "So, we should probably figure out what's going on."

"That would be nice."

"So you jumped into the well at my house, right? How'd that happen?"

I explain to her how I was asked to deliver her homework, and how I saw her go down the well, and how curiosity got the better of me. That's really the only excuse I can think of, considering I hardly know why I jumped in myself. When I finish up, she grimaces, but nods.

"Sorry about all this. This must be seriously confusing. The thing is, what I said last night is all true. For some reason, that well connects our time period to this one, and, uh...there are demons here! Inuyasha, who you met last night, is a half demon. He and I are traveling around and trying to find pieces of the sacred jewel I accidentally broke, and...I must sound insane," she sighs.

"So," I clarify, "people can travel back in time through that well, and Inuyasha is part monster. And there's some gem you're hunting down?"

"Well, monster's kind of a harsh way to put it, but yeah, that's the general idea."

Wonderful. Reality's an RPG now.

"The thing is," the girl frowns, "I thought Inuyasha and I were the only two who could go through the well. I wonder why you were able to."

I open my mouth to tell her I can't help her with that when one of the voices from outside calls, "Lady Kagome?"

"Ah, come in!"

I shudder when the door opens and light pours in, outlining the shape of a stout woman who steps inside and thankfully shuts the door again behind her. Her back hunches her weighty figure with age, the lines of her face deep and defined, and the eyepatch tied to cover her right eye is the only accessory accompanying the hair tie of her priestess uniform.

"Inuyasha tells me ye have a visitor from ye's own time," her eye shifts to me, "and it seems he was speaking the truth. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, child. I am Kaede, the priestess of this village."

Her formal manners make me embarrassed of my reclusive behavior, and I hurry to stand and lower the blanket, choosing to drape it more respectively over my shoulders as I reach out my hand and introduce, "I'm Ren. It's nice to meet you."

She stares at my hand for a moment, and I hesitate. Then Kagome interjects, "Um, this is a greeting from my time. When you meet someone, you're supposed to shake hands with them!"

Heat floods into my face as the woman blinks, and I nearly retract my hand when she reaches out to take mine. "Do forgive me, child. It did slip my mind that you come from a different culture."

"I-It's fine," I gulp, modestly shaking her hand before retracting. "I didn't even consider…"

"Kagome, are you inside?"

"Yeah, come in!"

This time, a whole band of people enter. I shrink back from the burst of light, but since the sun isn't shining in directly, I'm still able to examine the new additions. The first to enter is a woman, much younger than the priestess. Actually, she looks about Kagome and my's age, and with thick brown hair and matching eyes, she's rather beautiful. She'd make an incredible model to paint. Following her is a young man dressed in a purple monk garb, carrying a golden staff, and by his feet, a tiny child with orange hair, pawed feet, and a bushy tail. I have to stare at the kid for a few seconds in confusion, which causes the boy to glance nervously away from me and hide himself behind the monk's robes.

But the one that really makes me pause is the final addition. Inuyasha steps inside last, and with the morning light to illuminate him fully, my eyes widen and my breathing stops. I had hardly believed his hair last night, but seeing it clearly, it's so…and those ears...I'd defaulted to cat last night, but now they look exactly...and his eyes...are the same color…

"What're you looking at?"

The snap has me jumping, and the monk scolding, "Now Inuyasha, you shouldn't be rude."

"It's understandable," the girl notes, smiling my way. "Half demons aren't exactly common."

"Is it the dog ears?" Kagome asks. "They're real. You can touch them if you want."

"Hey! Don't go givin' people permission to touch what ain't yours!"

"So you're Ren?" the girl addresses me. When I say yes, she continues, "I'm Sango."

"And my name's Miroku," the monk follows. He approaches me, and if I hadn't just attempted to shake Kaede's hand, I would have thought that was his intent. Instead, he clasps one of my hands in both of his and asserts, "It is a pleasure to meet the acquaintance of such a lovely young lady. If you ever need anything at all, do come to me for help. I will do everything in my power to assist you the best I can, including in personal needs."

His hands then jerk away from mine as Sango wrenches him back by the collar. "I apologize for his behavior. Feel free to ignore his womanizing tendencies."

I nod slightly, the heat in my face having returned at the unexpected flattery. I don't think any boy other than my dad has ever called me lovely before.

Oh. Fuck.

I whirl to Kagome. "My parents! I've been gone overnight!"

Panic begins to show on her face as my words sink in. "Did you, uh, tell them you were coming over to my place?"

"I didn't!" Crap, they must be terrified by now! I've never so much as gone to a friend's house for a day, let alone spent the night out! The blanket slips from my back as I frame my face with my hands, rushing to think. Theoretically, I just need to go through the well again, right? But I slept through the night, and it's sunny out! I don't even have my parasol! I'm stuck until the sky either clouds over or night falls!

Kagome seems to realize this, because she stuffs her feet into her shoes and informs me, "I'm gonna go tell Mom and Gramps the situation. They can call your parents and say you spent the night, and had no idea you didn't call home until now. Can you write down their phone number?"

The request reminds me of my bag, which, now that I think about it, must be still sitting in the well. I tell this to Kagome and she gets me a notebook and pen from her backpack. Scribbling down my home phone, I hand it to her and say, "Tell them my cell phone ran out of battery because I forgot to charge it the night before school."

Snatching the number from my hand, she darts out into the light, and I'm left alone with everyone else.

The little boy pipes up, having been exposed when Miroku had moved to greet me. "Why can't you go yourself?"

"Apparently she's allergic to the sunlight," Inuyasha scoffs before I can explain.

"Allergic to the sun?" Released by Sango, the monk examines me quietly. "I don't sense anything like a curse. Is it truly a medical condition?"

"I did think she looked rather pale," the child notes.

"It is," I answer, crossing my arms and ignoring the little boy's quip.

"Is it true you came through the well?"

This time, I face the child. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you a priestess then? 'Cause I can't go through the well. Only Inuyasha and Kagome have ever gone through, and that's because they're powerful!"

I'm not really sure how to respond. Kagome's powerful? I guess she did say something about being a priestess, which makes sense since she lives at a shrine, but _I_ definitely don't have any history in that kind of business.

"That is odd," Kaede refutes when I mention this. "I do sense a power inside ye. It is faint, I yield, but it definitely resides within ye."

Miroku adds, "I didn't sense it before, it's so small, but now that you mention it, there is something there. It hardly exists at all. I can't feel it unless I concentrate on it."

"But then, it doesn't make sense that she can travel through the well," the boy argues. "If it's that small, why can she use it while I, a full fledged demon, can't?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I finally interrupt. "I really don't have any holy lineage, but does it really matter? So I came through the well. I don't care how, I just care that I did, and…" I glance at the half dog demon standing by the doorway. "I should probably… I have to go home."

"Well if you're allergic to the sun, you'll have to wait until sundown, won't you?" Sango pieces together. I nod. "I'll spend the day with you, then, so you don't get bored."

"I'm off to wait for Kagome," Inuyasha dismisses himself. My eyes follow him until he's vanished from the door and out of sight. Kaede takes her leave as well, saying to send Sango to find her if I need anything. The girl and the monk seat themselves, and the child finally introduces himself as Shippo before plopping down himself.

They ask me plenty of questions, about my allergy, lifestyle, friends and family, and share a bit amongst themselves, but before long, they've broken off into a conversation concerning that jewel Kagome mentioned before. Despite how curious they clearly are about me, one can only put up with my vague, distracted answers for so long. Having faded from the conversation, I grab the notebook Kagome tore my number out of and begin sketching. The pen is a bit annoying, considering I can't erase any of my lines, but I put up with it because I'm burning to form the shape. I'm missing my colors, but even if I had them, it's not like I'm ever satisfied with the result when I draw him. But just like always, the image sears my mind like a brand. If anything, after seeing Inuyasha, it feels as if the image is scorching _through _my mind with how hot it burns. He looks so much like him! How is that possible? I made him up! He isn't real!

As the features of the familiar face begin to take form on the paper, I begin to be able to think a bit more coherently. Yes, Inuyasha had looked like him. It was shocking, actually, how much he manages to resemble someone I completely made up, but it isn't him. He's younger, shorter, plainer, cruder, and all in all very different. It's just...the ears and the hair...and the eyes…

I flip the notebook shut when Kagome returns. According to her, although my parents hadn't seemed too pleased about my nonpermissible absence, they had sounded delighted that I'd actually made a friend, and simply asked that I be driven home tonight. And that I never disappear on them like that again, of course.

With the distraction out of my system, I'm able to actually pick up conversation again. Other than Inuyasha, Kagome's band turns out to be overall very personable, with Shippo's simple yet sweet personality, Miroku's genuine interest in others, and Sango's understanding and engaged demeanor making me feel welcome despite the strange circumstance. When was the last time I sat down and conversed with people so casually? I honestly can't remember. The closest thing to it I can think of are the few group projects I've hosted, but even after we'd finished our work, my classmates would hardly speak with me. It would always end up in awkward silence, and they were always quick to leave. There was one girl, another member of the painting club, that had actually started a fairly interesting chat with me about art, but she'd also quieted down pretty quickly when I tried to explain to her why I paint, and what I feel when I do. For that reason, I do my best to steer those around me now around any mention of my hobbies.

It's all too soon when Shippo returns from peeking outside to confirm, "The sun's down completely. It'll be safe for you to go outside, now."

My heart sinks, but I stretch and clamber to my feet regardless. My chest tightens when the rest of the gang stands with me.

"It was lovely meeting you, Ren."

"Yes, I shall pray that we meet again."

"Ah, yeah, it was great meeting you guys, as well." The have to plaster on my smile. After a few more words, I follow Inuyasha and Kagome out of the hut, my retrieved bag and parasol (Kagome picked it up from the other side on her way back) slung over my back and wrist. I gaze around the dim village, the area quiet, and only a few stray residents meander about. Breathing in deeply, I marvel at the air's crispness, and freshness. If only Tokyo smelled like this.

It isn't exactly a quick walk back to the well, but despite my lack of physical endurance, I find myself willing it not to end. Maybe my experience on this side of the well hasn't exactly been the adventure of a lifetime, but it's...different! Day after day I've been cooped up at home, confined indoors, alone...but this place is new, and even when I'm inside, I can smell the forest, and the people are wonderful, and then there's Inuyasha...but of course I can't stay. As mundane as it may be, I do have a life to live. I can't worry my parents so much, and I have to keep up in school if there's even a chance I'll be able to make something of my life. I have to go home.

When we arrive at the well, Kagome climbs onto the edge with her legs dangling inside and looks back to me. I glance at Inuyasha, who gives me a gruff, "What're you waiting for?" Sighing discreetly, I join Kagome on the rim.

"Don't worry about jumping," she assures me. "You'll land on the other side, perfectly safe."

"Yeah…"

"On the count of three, we jump. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

I let myself fall. For a few seconds, it feels as if we're floating. Then, our feet flatten, and Kagome flicks on a flashlight and points it upwards. It shines on a worn, wooden roof.

* * *

I know it's not the most eventful thing in the world right now, but we're still in the exposition phase, so I ask that you all keep that in mind. On another note, one of you already responded with a description of how you picture Ren! Thank you so much for sharing! I don't believe I've ever gotten a description so fast before! And I'm so glad you enjoy this story! I will do my best to keep providing interesting content for your reading pleasure. Until next chapter, I hope you all have a fantastic Easter, and I'll see ya'll again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Did you all have a nice Easter? I hope so. I sure did. I read a ton, and inspired by our protagonist Ren, I got out my own dusty easel and started a painting. So far I've got grass, a tree trunk, and a dragon. I just need to add blossoms and the sky and I'll be finished. Trying it out for yourself really gives one a new appreciation for artists. It's hard stuff! But anyway, let's get back to Ren, and see what she's got in store for today.

* * *

_Tap...tap...tap…_

Having covered my homework with tiny black dots to the point it looks like I spilled pepper on it, I finally set down the pen and lean back in my chair, rubbing my eyes with a groan. I can't concentrate! How am I supposed to concentrate on X and Y values when I _time travelled _yesterday? I hardly slept at all _again _last night, and the way I've been pacing and jittering and my mind's been wandering all morning, Dad told me I should lay off the coffee when I came out of my room for lunch. I haven't even touched caffeine since last year's finals! My fingers itch to paint, but after already completing two portraits since I got out of bed, I doubt it'll leave my system if I decide to go ahead and make another.

With nothing else to vent at, I glare at the new air freshener on my desk. Maybe if it actually did smell like morning dew like the lable claimed, I could calm down a bit, but in comparison the the Feudal Era forest it smells like a cleaning detergent. I snatch it up and nearly throw it in the trash, then grimace. Mom would want an explanation of why I threw it out after I explicitly insisted on getting one on the way home, and she'd be horrified to know I'm acting so tempermental over a slight aromatic inaccuracy. She'd say it's the lack of sunshine going to my head again.

Something to eat. It's been a few hours since lunch, maybe I'll feel better if my stomach's full. I push out of my chair and go to the door. Upon it opening, a puff of white collides with my ankles. Immediately she steps back and raises her dark eyes, tongue lolling as she rapidly pads her feet in excitement. Finally cracking a smile, I scoop up Una and carry her with me to the kitchen. I pass Mom, who sits at the table on her computer, and yank open the fridge.

"Getting any of your work done?"

I pull out a pear, elbow the fridge shut, and quickly rinse it at the sink. "A little," I shrug as I bite into the fruit.

Mom lifts a disbelieving eye to me from behind her glasses. "Really?"

"No," I sigh, sliding into the chair across from her. Una makes herself comfortable on my lap.

"Is it because you've made a friend?" she guesses, typing away. "She seems like a nice girl. I'm a little worried about all the afflictions she seems to have, but the two of you should be able to relate, both of you having such troublesome conditions." I don't respond, choosing to focus on chewing. Seeing this, Mom sighs, shutting her laptop with a _clunk_. "What's _really_ bothering you, sweetie?"

"There's just...something I want to paint...and I can't get it right."

She releases another long breath. "Don't tell me it's that boy again." She removes her glasses and rests her hand on the table, a clear indication she's about to get stubborn.

Eying her expression, I lie, "It's not. It's Kagome's house. I wanted to try painting the shrine, but I don't think I got a good enough look at it."

"Don't pull that with me, Ren. You and I both know when there's something you want to paint, you sit and stare at it until you've memorized every detail."

"It was dark! And I couldn't very well go outside to look at it during the day!"

"Sweetie, you really have to let go of that imaginary friend of yours. It's not healthy to still be so obsessed with a boy that doesn't even exist at your age."

"I'm saying it's not him again!"

"If I go into your room right now, am I going to see sketches of a house on your easel?"

…

"That's what I thought. We've been over this, Ren. If you keep obsessing over some make-believe demon friend, I _will_ throw out all your portraits of him. I mean it. Even the ones you drew when you were little."

"So you've said." I move Una down onto the floor. Immediately, she turns and stares at me, waiting to be picked back up, but I stand with the intention of returning to my room.

"Try to get a little work done, today. Let it get your mind off of things."

I nod absently and depart from the table. Back in my room, I leave my desk untouched, and instead plop face up onto my bed. The ceiling is white, but it's not pure white. It's a strange off white that, in the dimness, appears somewhat yellow. It isn't _his _white. I had thought that shade of white that shines silver in the moonlight was as made up as he was, but Inuyasha's hair had been that white. It actually exists.

...Wait, that's...really strange.

I flip upright, coming face to face with the attempted portrait that stands propped on my easel across the room. It's merely an outline, a light sketch, but it closely resembles the crystal clear face in my head. The pointed ears, his claw-like nails...of course he's fake, he's always had to be...because demons don't exist. Except...they do.

My eyes widen as I scramble out of bed, halfway stumbling as I go to grab the picture. Demons...are real. If I am to believe what happened yesterday was real, that I didn't dream it up, and I'm sure that I didn't, then demons do exist! And not only that, but Inuyasha was half _dog _demon! D-Doesn't that mean...he could be real?

Forgetting the sketch on the easel, I lunge to the closet and begin pulling out every picture stored until they cover the closet floor, and spill out into my room. The canvases I prop upright on whatever I can. When I'm finished, every artwork I've ever made of him, save for maybe the doodles I've done in my notes and on homework, lays splayed plainly before me. Even in my earliest drawings, poor-made shapes grinded out with crayon, his characteristics are the same. His outfit is almost always consistent, the only differences being the amount of detail as I became able to interpret the image more. Even in my childhood drawings, the markings on his face are the same, even down the the general color I used to draw them. If he wasn't real, if he was just some figment of my imagination, wouldn't he change? As I changed as a person, grew older, wouldn't he develop as well? Unless he isn't made up. Unless I've actually seen him before.

But I definitely haven't. I know I haven't. And what about his arm? In some of my pictures, he's missing his left arm. It's the most obvious inconsistency, and one that stops me dead in my tracks. It's never really bothered me why I sometimes depict him without an arm, but now I wish I'd put some thought into it. And how about the fact that I've never seen any proof of demons in this time period?

...Doesn't that just mean my answers lie in the Feudal Era?

Don't I just have to go back?

Groaning, fall back onto the bed. It would be idiotic to think I could just _go back_. It's not like it's a place across the street. And if I really wanted to dig around, I'd probably have to spend a good amount of time there, which would entail being absent from here. Mom and Dad would really start asking questions if I started disappearing for days at a time, but it's not like there were cars or phones back then, and I'd have to travel to find answers. Honestly, that last fact alone is enough of a reason for me to hesitate, considering my condition.

I startle when the door clicks, and without waiting for my permission, the person on the other side pushes it open.

Mom's mouth hangs open, having evidently stalled mid intent to speak as she absorbs the mass of artwork consuming my room. Every muscle within me freezes. With each passing second, my heart hammers louder in my ears. When she finally screws her lips shut, my pulse has reached the point of thunder. I don't register it at first when she bends down and begins snatching the pieces nearest to her.

"We're done with this."

Forcing myself to regain some of my senses, I choke, "M-Mom—"

"No more. If I see you so much as outline this man again, I'm selling your paint and your brushes. I'm also making an appointment with Dr. Asahi. I've never thought your vitamin supplements were enough." My heart wilts as the papers crumple in her hands. Then she reaches for one of the canvases.

"NO!"

She pauses and I wobble, having gotten to my feet so quickly the blood's left my head. Paying heed to my balance, I plead, "Leave the paintings...please! You can take the drawings, just leave those!"

My throat cinches and cuts off my air when she grabs the one she'd been reaching for, anyway. "The paintings are the worst ones. You don't have to go back to your school work, but no painting for the rest of today, are we clear?" She tosses the contents of her hands haphazardly into the hall and goes about gorging her arms a second time with my precious work. Every time she reaches for a canvas I renew my pleading, but she simply ignores me until every piece of him is gone.

I manage to keep together until she's left. The second the door closes behind her, I sink to the floor, arms wrapped constrictive around my stomach.

"_It isn't unusual, Mrs. Sajima. Humans are social animals, and if they're isolated, they tend to fantasize connections that don't exist. The best way to solve the problem is to remove the false connection and replace it with a real one."_

That's not it...I swear that isn't it...he was just...my brain child, the ultimate goal of my art. Every artist has something they desperately wish to depict...but Mom would never accept that. Dad's always been on my side, but I doubt he'll be able to convince her this time, not when she saw that display. Even if he does, she'll surely have destroyed it all before he gets home.

It really isn't an obsession. If anything, I only want to give form to the image I have in my head. It just has to be perfect, or it isn't...he isn't…

But he's real. He has to be. And if he is, then I don't really need to paint him, do I? Because all I really want to do is be able to see him as he is, because...he's precious to me.

When I finally manage to pull myself off the floor, I've resolved. I rummage through my closet for the biggest bag I own and begin throwing in clothes. I add in my cheap backup sunglasses, toiletries, and skin medication, and that night, once I'm sure my parents are asleep, I hightail it out of the apartment, praying to any gods that may exist (which I now believe to be possible, since demons do) that the police don't catch me on my way to the Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

We've got a runaway on our hands, and we're back off to the Feudal Era! What awaits her there? The world may never know! Or maybe I'll update with a new chapter in a couple of days and you'll all figure it out then. Who knows? Subscribe, leave a like, and leave a comment if you feel so inclined, and I'll see ya'll next time with chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

I rewrote this beginning a couple of times. I almost always write in first person, but particularly when it comes to the passage of time, that sometimes poses a problem. And obviously I can't just switch to third person when things like this arise, so I've been trying to work on incorporating a third person style of abstraction into first person, if that makes any sense. Does it? Well, maybe you'll get it as you read, but what's more important is that you enjoy the chapter. Let's get to it!

* * *

For various reasons, including the fact that I forgot which house belongs to Kagome, I end up spending that night in the village stables, curled up in one of the empty stalls. In the morning, I'm woken by the noise of the village, and not long after, I'm discovered. Thankfully, the village man recognizes me from my previous visit, and even better, clouds have moved in over night. With a wide hat and a thick cloak offered by the townspeople, they're able to escort me to Kaede's place. There, I'm promptly welcomed, and, upon Kaede's request, I explain that there's something I hope to find in this time period that isn't in my own. Gratitude swells in my heart when the woman doesn't pry for details.

When I ask about Kagome, I discover that she and her group departed soon after I left. However, it seems that she's rarely gone for more than a few days to a week, preferring to return to our era regularly, so Kaede assures me I won't be without her company for long. In the meantime, the elderly priestess invites me to stay with her.

The sky soon clears up, and once again confines me inside. I take the opportunity to sleep. After the past few restless nights, I sleep like a baby, even despite the lack of a mattress. When I finally wake up, Kaede has returned. She sits stoking the fire in the center of the hut. I sit up, drawn to the homely warmth.

"Awake, are ye?"

I scoot over to sit beside her, discarding the blanket she'd provided earlier today. I would say good morning, except at this point, the sun seems to have set, so instead I repeat, "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Oh, don't think too much of it. In return, I have a favor to ask of ye."

"A favor?" I glance her way. What is there that someone like me, weak bodied and limited as I am, could do for her?

"This time of year, there's a flower that's in bloom. If made into a tea, it provides a splendid cure for headaches and joint pains. I have always gone to collect them myself, but as old as I have gotten, traversing the forest at night has grown difficult for me. You see, the flowers only bloom when the moon is out." She turns to me. "And that, child, is why ye could be of great help to me. Are ye willing to do it?"

"Of course!" Hopefully I won't be around the village for too long, but she's been so kind to me, and I'd get bored out of my skull without my paints. I did bring along a notebook, some charcoal, and a few pencils, but if that's the only thing I did for day after day, it would be _my _joints that would start to ache. And frankly, being outdoors is something I so rarely get to enjoy.

"Bless ye, child. It makes me glad to know the future is in the hands of souls like ye. I'll accompany ye tonight, and show ye how to gather."

So with the moon high, and the village asleep, Kaede and I delve into the forest. I can't help but marvel at how clean the air is. I've never thought the air in Tokyo was particularly bad, but compared to the untainted, fresh air here, Tokyo is no less than suffocating.

During the beginning of our excursion, I use my flashlight to guide my steps and search. Then it occurs to me that I didn't bring any extra batteries, and I immediately click it off. It'd be best if I save it for dire situations. Of course, as soon as I've lost my light source, I being stumbling over the uneven earth. The priestess promises I'll grow accustomed to it soon enough, but in the meantime, my toes seem to catch on just about every root and dip in the forest.

Eventually, Kaede presents a patch of tiny flowers the same color as the white-blue sky growing in a spot of moonlight that leaks through the branches overhead. She demonstrates to me how to uproot them, explaining how while the plant's flower offers remedies, its stalk and roots are edible. After seeking out a few more patches, and having me dig up a few on my own, she decides we've done enough for one night, and we return home. While she sleeps, I get out my notebook and draw a bundle of the flowers, scratching down its uses beside it. Then, since Kaede never specified any sort of name, I amuse myself by labeling them moondrops.

And so begin my nightly outings. For the next few nights, I spend my time collecting moondrops, as well as a few other plants Kaede has examples to show me. Some of them can only be collected during the day, but I still sketch them out and detail their uses in my spare time. I take particular notes on a few plants that apparently soothe burns, and skin irritations, and a couple nights into my stay, during the brief period of time in the morning before I head to sleep and Kaede's just gotten up, she walks me through the process of turning those plants into a salve. After I finish my bowl of rice, I try my own hand at it before heading to bed.

I do not, however, forget my reason for coming. As much as I enjoy this new nocturnal lifestyle, I eagerly await news of Kagome's return. Also, along with my impatience to search, as peaceful and beautiful as I've come to realize the night to be, it's rather lonely. I only ever get to talk with Kaede briefly when I first wake up, and right before I go to bed, and I've hardly seen any of the townsfolk at all since the first day. Maybe I've never had many people around me to begin with, but at the very least, I always had my parents and Una. I don't require a lot of attention, but I miss having at least one person around, just to be there. I wonder, if Kagome's crew doesn't show up soon, if I could get some sort of pet.

I'm not exactly sure how many days pass before Kagome returns, but it's enough that I've fully adopted my new life schedule. I wake up to the sound of her voice talking with Kaede. Pushing myself upright, I find that the entire group has congregated in the small house. Shippo, sitting by my feet, is the first to notice my movement.

"Ah, you're awake!"

All of a sudden confronted by the very people I'd been waiting for, my voice comes out small when I say, "Welcome back."

"It's nice to see you again, Ren," Sango greets from where she stands by Miroku. "We weren't expecting to meet you again so soon."

Kagome worries, "Kaede says you've been staying here for a couple of days. Are your parents okay with that?"

I quickly change the topic. "I was hoping you'd let me travel with you."

"Oh yeah, Kaede said you were searching for something. Do you mind me asking what it is? You're not after the sacred jewel, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Sheepish, I twiddle with my thumbs in my lap. "It's actually...worse."

"Worse?" Miroku wonders.

Inuyasha snorts. "Are you kidding? Nothing's worse than that stupid gem."

I feel the heat in my ears, and pray that it's only my ears turning red. Glancing over at Kagome, I ask, "D-Do you have your notebook on you? Can I see it?"

She gives me a puzzled look, but fetches the requested item and hands it over. As I flip through the pages, I fumble to explain. "You see...there's this one person I've always painted. My parents have always referred to him as my...imaginary friend, but he's really just a character I've had since I was little, and I always drew him and painted him because I felt the need to make him substantial. I knew he wasn't real, but it always felt necessary that he be, for some reason." I stop at the picture I drew the first time I came here, staring at it privately while I continue, "You see, he's...a demon...a dog demon. Kind of like Inuyasha, but different. So when I met Inuyasha, it occurred to me that my character might somehow be...real."

All of them stare at me, waiting for me to go on, and by this point, the hotness in my ears has spread throughout my entire face. I sound so weird right now. Everyone always reacts like this. The one classmate I ever told about him stopped trying to befriend me immediately after. I'm lucky she didn't start any rumors that I'm mentally unstable.

Sucking in a deep breath, I muster all of my courage to finish. "I want to travel with you on the off chance it's true, and I'll find him. This...is what he looks like."

I flip the notebook around and wait, my heart pounding so intensely I have to wonder if it's audible.

Finally, Miroku starts, "Isn't that—"

"Sesshomaru."

My eyes fly to Inuyasha, who bristles as he speaks the name. Suddenly, instead of a hard, heavy thumping, my heart begins to flutter. "Y-You know him?"

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother!" Kagome explains, amazement in her voice.

I turn back the drawing to me, my eyes flitting fervently over the face. "Sesshomaru…" After all these years, I finally know his name!

"But how does Ren know Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango questions, looking to her companions for answers.

Miroku lifts a hand to his chin, contemplating. "Could it perhaps have something to do with the sliver of power Lady Kaede and I felt within her?"

"Lord Sesshomaru…" The more I say it, the more right it feels. This person I've dreamed of my entire life, he's Lord Sesshomaru. "Where..." I look up. "Do you know where he is? Can you take me to him?"

"About that," Sango replies, catching my attention, "Lord Sesshomaru travels around separately from us. Usually we just run into him from time to time."

"Then will you allow me to travel with you?"

"Not a chance," Inuyasha scoffs. My excitement dims at the abrupt rejection. Eyes analyzing me coldly, he snarks, "You hardly look fit for traveling, and I doubt you even know how to use a weapon. Our journey's dangerous. We're constantly running into demons. If you can't protect yourself, you're just gonna get yourself killed!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku chides, "don't be like that. This is clearly important to Ren. It would be a bit of trouble to adjust ourselves to travel at night, but it shouldn't be too inconvenient."

"If it's just until we see your brother, I'm sure we can protect her," Sango adds.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ren?" Kagome asks. "This time period is completely different from the one you're used it. Nothing's very convenient, and we might have a hard time finding a place to shield you from the sun while we're on the road. Also, it's fine if you want to see him, but you should know that Sesshomaru isn't exactly fond of humans."

"I'm sure. I have to see him."

"I said I'm against it!" the half demon complains.

"Oh shush. It'll be fine! I'm sure if we search for your brother, we'll find him in no time, and we can return Ren to where it's safe. Think of it as a break! We're always fighting all the time. If Naraku causes trouble again, we can just send Ren back here on Kilala."

"Sounds good to me," Shippo pipes. "Just imagine the look on that demon's face when we hunt him down to show him to a human like he's some sort of trophy! That expressionless guy's gonna be so confused!"

"Did you forget that that bastard hates the mere scent of me?"

"Of course not! How could I forget that? You can just hide in the trees and spy on us when we bring the two of them together!"

This earns the little demon a smack on the head from Inuyasha. Then, growling, he gives. "Fine. We'll bring the girl to Sesshomaru. But I want no part in this little meeting, ya hear?"

* * *

I'm guessing a lot of you had already figured out it was Sesshomaru she was drawing and painting. I wasn't exactly trying to hide it, but she never had a name for him until now, so it was kind of an exercise of non-explicit show-don't-tell. If that makes sense. I'm just spouting a ton of writing jargon today. Anyway, thoughts, opinions, and anticipations can find their way to me via the comments, smash that follow or favorite button, and I will see you lovely readers in the next update! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

So here's the deal. Roommates are a thing in college. I am a socially awkward human being. When I responded to a potential roommate that reached out to me, I expected the website would email me if she replied back, since it did the first time she reached out to me. There was no email. Just now, almost a full month after she replied to me, I just found out she replied, and now I'm sitting here absolutely mortified because I've left her hanging for so long. I sent her a message back, and since I've wasted so much time, I want to text the number she gave, but I have no idea what I would say after a month of being MIA. So I currently want to curl up in a ball and disappear. Life is great. Enjoy your chapter ^-^

* * *

After spending the night preparing to leave, the group sleeps through the day with me, although I learn upon nightfall that most of them slept restlessly. When I apologize, Sango assures me it's just part of changing their sleep cycle. I at first try to bring along my personal bag, but seeing the effort I use to lift it, Kagome tells me to take out what's important and put it in her bag, lest I won't be able to walk very far. I hesitate, not really wanting to let go of my clothes, but I hand over my medication and flashlight, deciding those are the utmost priority. I carry only my sunglasses, tucked on the collar of my shirt in memory of my last pair, and my parasol that's hooked in its usual place on my wrist. Then, with a goodbye to the kind priestess who housed me, we depart.

A few hours out, the weight of the journey I've decided to undertake finally settles on my shoulders. Or maybe it'd be more accurate to say it settles in my feet. Knowing the terrain would be rough, I chose to bring a pair of sturdy boots to the Feudal Era instead of converse, but having lived my life inside, none of my shoes are built for walking. Seeing my distress, Miroku offers to carry me on his back. Kagome immediately declines for me on the grounds that he would just use the chance to grope me. Although the monk innocently denies this, Sango ends up offering Kilala, her little two tailed kitty, for help. This confuses me until the creature transforms into a giant sabertooth the size of a horse. I had considered it might be a demon when I first saw its dual tails, but now there's not a doubt in my mind. Spirits really are all over the place here. The girl then tries to assist me up, but I tell her I can get up on my own. It takes a mortifyingly long time to hoist myself up, but thankfully the others let me struggle on my own until I'm seated atop the feline. I apologize for the delay and we return to walking.

There isn't much conversation between anyone. Every now and again, someone yawns, or a few tired words are exchanged, but other than that, we travel in silence. Having long ago left the village behind, as well as the forest, we journey through a wide valley of wild grass with shadows of mountains on either side. Above us, half a moon drifts among a swath of stars, the Milky Way brilliantly clear. Up until now, I've only ever seen such a view in pictures. Even after the past few nights of seeing it, I find it hard to believe there's such a sky over my head. It's even more incredulous to think that Sesshomaru is somewhere under the same sky.

We stop before sunrise, having come across a semi-ruined hut that could serve as shelter from the sun. I help Kagome tie up a blanket in a half tent against one of the solid walls, and as the stars begin to fade from the brightening sky, I climb under and try to get comfortable. The others fall asleep rather quickly from what I can tell. I can only see Inuyasha from beneath by little hovel, and he sits upright while he rests. I imagine they must be used to uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Meanwhile, the hard, jagged floor keeps me awake well into day, and as time drags on, fear of sunlight somehow leaking in makes it even harder to fall asleep. I must pass out at some point, though, because before I know it, I'm blinking awake to the sound of footsteps.

Tonight, Shippo offers to make me a fox-fire torch out of the old wood of the house, but I politely turn him down, the unpleasant thought of having to hold a torch up for hours on end preventing me from accepting his kindness. Besides, there's still enough of a moon to see by so long as we're in the open.

Inuyasha heads our pack, Kagome pushing a bike by his side. Sango and Miroku trail a small distance behind them, and Shippo and I ride Kilala in the back. This night proves noisier than the last. At least, Inuyasha's much more vocal about his distaste for his brother. I can't count how many times he complains about how disgusting it is to have to seek out Sesshomaru's scent. His blatant hatred admittedly makes me wilt a bit. I mean, he's Lord Sesshomaru's brother, after all. My beloved character has a brother! I'd love to get along with him, to ask him all about Sesshomaru, but he'd probably just spill more insults at him. I wonder why they don't get along. Is it because they're both prideful? But it would probably take more than that to drive such a stake between the two of them. What could it possibly be?

On the third night, Inuyasha finally catches Sesshomaru's scent, and we tilt our direction to follow it.

"So," Shippo asks as we go along, "what do you plan to do when you find Sesshomaru?" The little fox child walks by my feet, having followed in my decision to walk awhile on my own tonight. It's true that Kilala has shown no distress after carrying me for the past two nights, but I feel so useless riding her while everyone else walks. I may not be able to go on my feet for far, but I can at least go for a few hours like I did the first night. The helpful little demon has put up little tufts of blue flame to float in front of my feet, allowing me both to see where I step, and his face in addition to his silhouette.

"I don't really know," I admit. I just want to see him and experience the fact that he's real. I haven't really thought beyond that.

"Will you go back to your side of the well?"

An unpleasant chill runs through my blood, and I shiver. Of course that's the logical thing to do. I came here to see him, so once I've done so, I have no reason to stay. Having seen him in the flesh, I shouldn't care anymore about the images of him Mom stole away. I could just take a picture of him with my phone, and all would be well. I could stop arguing with Mom, and she could stop sending me to psychiatrists. Theoretically, a lot of my at-home problems would be solved if this expedition is a success. But the thought of leaving behind the world he lives in, the world he breathes in, is unbearable. Faced with this dilemma, I can only repeat in a quieter voice, "I'm not sure."

"Then will you stay in the village with Lady Kaede?"

"That's one option," I suppose. It wouldn't be very prudent of me. Modern technology and architecture allows me more freedom during the day, not to mention the obvious obligation of school, and especially how anxious my parents must be about my absence. I knew I'd cause them worry when I ran away, but I intended to keep it temporary. I left with the full intention to return, but...I don't want to. This contradiction disturbs me thoroughly, so I force myself to decide, "I'll go home, but I'll visit as often as I can." I mean, I guess I could maybe say I'm going to spend the night at Kagome's. I'm not sure my parents will allow that after everything that's happened, though. I'll...just have to find a way.

Shippo nods, accepting my answer before speculating, "I wonder how Sesshomaru's gonna react to you. I mean, clearly you have some connection with him, but you haven't even met before! It's strange to me, and I'm not even to object of your affections!"

"A-Affections?" I stammer, taken off-guard. "I-It's not like that, I just...he's always been a part of my life. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Like you said, I've never even met him before."

"I didn't say love, I just mean you clearly have some sort of strong feelings for him. You have to, considering you're going after him like this."

I cross my arms, shifting the umbrella so it doesn't knock against my knee with every step. "I mean, I guess you could say that. He does mean a lot to me. I've been trying to draw him right since I was a child. I started painting because the colored paint could make him more life-like than pencils, but I could never seem to get him right. He's kind of like a childhood friend to me, I guess. He's always been there, comforting me, inspiring me, protecting me…"

"Wow, the way you say it, it actually does sound like love."

"It's not!" I deny sharply, cheeks coloring. "But...you're right to say I have affection for him."

"Well, I hope you'll be okay. Sesshomaru isn't exactly easy to get along with. He absolutely hates Inuyasha, and he doesn't really like the rest of us either. He's ruthless!"

"Why does he hate Inuyasha?"

"It's because Inuyasha got the sword their father left behind. Also, he doesn't like humans very much, so Inuyasha's got that going against him, too."

Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like humans? That somehow feels wrong to me. I'm sure there must be something I'm missing. Ruthless feels like it could apply, but it also feels somewhat off. Then again, who am I to say that's wrong? I guess even if I'm familiar with his visage, there's no reason to say the personality I've dreamt up with is also right.

"He's suuuper powerful, though," Shippo enthuses. "The sword he wields has such a strong demonic aura, none of us can even go near it, but he was able to pick it up without a problem! He really lives up to his bloodline as the son of the great dog demon! It can be really scary watching him and Inuyasha fight. Sesshomaru can hardly be touched, but Inuyasha can hardly be stopped! In a weird way, you can really tell they're siblings."

"Are those trees in the distance?"

I lift my gaze when Kagome speaks, finding that, far off, there's an obvious point where shadows cut into the sky.

"Indeed," Miroku confirms. "It seems we've come upon another forest. Is it in that direction of Lord Sesshomaru's scent, Inuyasha?"

"Hmph, using me like some hunting dog," the half demon grumbles. "Yeah, his stench leads that way."

Sango chimes in as well. "Perfect. We should be able to make it my morning. Hopefully we can find some cover for Ren there."

I wince. "Sorry to be such a concern."

"Oh, you're fine," Kagome waves. Then, as an afterthought, she adds, "This nocturnal lifestyle's gonna kill me when I go back to school, though."

The reminder of my actual life renders me silent. After some time, when my feet have once again grown sore, I climb back onto Kilala, and I remain there on our way to the forest. Shippo soon falls asleep hugging the feline's neck, so I spend my time listening in on Sango and Miroku's conversation. Miroku brings up a nasty rat demon he once came across and had to exorcise, prompting Sango to explain how when her people came across such vermin-like demons, they usually just drove them away. Apparently their hides aren't tough enough to use as armor, and their teeth would rather shatter than be carved into shapes, despite their hardness. I'm left to wonder if these rat demons are some sort of hideous monsters that merely behave like rats, or whether they're just gigantic rodents.

I eventually do ask Sango later that night who her "people" she mentioned are, and she enlightens me on their history of demon slaying. I can't help but think of the old ninja clans, the way she describes her village.

"Would it maybe be okay if I visited your home sometime?" I ask, curiosity piqued.

"Well, I suppose you could. You may find it rather boring."

"It doesn't sound boring at all! In my era, villages like yours can old be found in stories!"

Even in the darkness, I can make out her shaking her head. "I don't mean it like that. At one time, it probably would have been fun. I would have loved to take everyone here to my home, and the village would have had a feast! It was always a special occasion when we had guests. I could have showed you the workshops, and the weapon smiths at work, and I'd ask my little brother to perform with his scythe. He's really talented with it! He won't say it himself, but his scythe skills were some of the best in the village!"

Hearing the wistfulness, and the note of sadness in her voice, I can't bring myself to ask what happened. Thankfully, Miroku next to her fills in the rest of the story. "Sango's village was attacked by demons. Naraku lured out the village's best, and told those with a grudge against the slayers that the village was undefended. Sango and her brother Kohaku luckily survived. As for the rest of the demon slayers…"

"They're put to rest within the village walls," Sango finishes. "For me, it's my home, and the resting place of those dear to me, but to outsiders it isn't much more than a graveyard. That's why I say it might be boring for you."

...Should I apologize? I brought up something so terrible, so I feel like I should, but her voice doesn't sound like the voice of someone in mourning. The way she talks of it, it sounds like she's come to terms with it, although I can't imagine how she could. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I came home to find Mom, Dad, and Una dead. Just the mere thought makes my heart feel heavy, but she had to live through that. Her whole village.

"I'm glad you still have your brother," I finally say tentatively.

"Yeah." Despite her agreement, her tone makes it clear her thoughts are even farther off than before. "I'm glad he's alive, too."

When we reach the trees, I'm relieved to have something else to focus on. It hasn't begun to get light out yet, but when Kagome quite literally stumbles across an empty den tucked beneath the roots of an old tree, the others decide we should stop and set up camp. Miroku starts up a fire and we eat, and then Kagome and I get to work setting up my bed for the day. I don't entirely fit within the den, so we pop my parasol and spread a blanket over it and the tree to give me a little extra space. The den actually proves to be more comfortable than my resting place from the first, even with the uneven dirt. Here there aren't pieces of wood threatening to scrape me if I shift in my sleep. Kilala sneaks in in her kitten form from a tiny gap between the parasol and the tree that, when it's not being used as an entrance by a little demon cat, is covered by the blanket. The little visitor makes me a feel even more at ease as she curls up next to me, her warm back pressing gently against the side of my arm. Una would sometimes sleep with me like this, back home.

With thoughts of my white pomeranian, I drift off to sleep much quicker than the last few nights.

* * *

Can I be Ren right now? I want a Kilala to snuggle with. I need her comfort. Also sorry about the rant at the beginning, I'm just currently regretting my tendency to not double check things. We all have those days, right? Yes? Hopefully? Or not hopefully. It would be nice if the world was such a nice place that I was the only that had these days. Anyway. Diary time done. I'll see you all in the next chapter (and I will try to keep my ranting to a minimum).


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took so long to update. I was having a bit of a writer's block. Like, I knew what I wanted to go down, somewhat, but I hadn't quite figured out the how of it. Well, now I have, and here it is. With this chapter we have broken free of the exposition, and have finally dived into the story! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What wonderful new blood they've brought along!"

I blink. From the brightness of my little bedroom, it seems to be around sunset. Only the noises of rustling trees fills the forest. My eyebrows furrow. Where did that voice come from? It sounded disturbingly close, but I've never heard it before, otherwise I'd assume one of the others was awake.

A high pitched coo draws my attention to Kilala. The twin-tailed kitten sits beside me, her tails twitching and her eyes fixed on me. I move to sit up as much as I can in my position.

Then something small and dark falls from my face and I startle with a gasp, jamming my back into the roof of the den and jerking back down, teeth gritted in pain and supporting arms shaking.

"Well hello," the voice comes again. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Myoga, a vassal of Master Inuyasha."

Prying open my clenched eyes, I follow the sound of the voice to a small dot perched atop Kilala's head. I freeze. It's...a giant...flea.

Unable to stop myself, I breathe, "What the hell?"

"And what is your name, lady with unique blood?"

...What do I do? He's a demon, right? A vassal of Inuyasha? Inuyasha has vassals? Why a flea? Of all things a flea? And he— Wait, blood? He's talking about my blood? Did he _bite_ me?

"W-What's with that look? I may be a flea, but there's no need to feel disgusted! I'm a good flea! So would you stop looking at me like that?"

A low growl resounds from outside my fort, and the flea pauses in his complaints. This time, instead of jumping and farther injuring my back, my muscles seize up when my parasol is suddenly ripped away, and the overhanging blanket collapses on top of me. Kilala wriggles her way out from under.

"I _thought_ I heard Myoga. Whaddya want this time?"

"Ah, Master Inuyasha! So good to see you again!"

"What, you're not gonna drink my blood?"

"Oh, don't be silly! I went ahead and drank my fill while all of you slept." I cringe when there's a distinct squishing noise. Tentatively, I draw back the blanket. When I find the forest floor plenty shadowed, I emerge out from under, crawling delicately as not to aggravate my back. The sky peeks orange through the trees, but I should probably be fine with so much shade. At least, I hope I will be.

Inuyasha sits criss cross about a meter away, glaring at two fingers he has pressed together with some sort of object smashed in between. The others have begun to stir, aroused by the noise. The dog demon then releases his fingers, and a flat little shape floats to the ground before popping back into 3D. The flea rubs his head pitifully.

"Oh, it's Myoga!" Kagome exclaims, half yawning.

"Well," Miroku sighs as he pushes creakily to his feet, "it's reassuring to know that there is no imminent threat to our safety nearby."

"On the contrary, young monk, there is a great danger ahead of you. I came to warn you of it, so you needn't cross its path."

Kagome tilts her head curiously. "Great danger?"

The flea grunts in confirmation. "Indeed. A powerful spirit unlike any I've ever seen has come to the area. I fear what should happen if you were to enter conflict with her."

Miroku seems to ponder this. "Are you sure of this, Myoga? I do not sense any abnormalities in the air, let alone any trace of evil."

"What _is_ there is that reeking stench that belong to Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growls.

"Ah, tis true!" Myoga pipes. "Lord Sesshomaru also resides nearby. Truly, it would be best if you left, as to avoid confrontation with both."

"How close?" I blurt. When Myoga doesn't immediately reply, I elaborate, "How close are we to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Well, he isn't far to the west, but if you were to head east, towards the grassland, it should be entirely possible to avoid him."

I can feel my heart skip within my chest. Whirling to Kagome, I insist, "Let's go! We have to leave now, or he might get farther away!"

"That's a terrible idea! If Master Inuyasha met with his brother, and the spirit were get involved somehow in the fight, the result would be disastrous! Why would you ever say we should go _towards_ such obvious trouble?" In his urgency, the flea leaps up onto my nose, causing me to jerks back in surprise. "And, if I may be so rude as to ask, who are you? You seem human, yet your blood tastes odd, and you insist we head towards trouble! I'm afraid I cannot approve of such a dangerous influence being around my Master."

"Myoga, don't be like that." Kagome kneels down beside me, her words directed at the insect glaring up at me from my nose. "She just has some business with Sesshomaru, is all. We actually came looking for him."

"Business? What sort of business?"

"There's no need to be so suspicious," Sango intervenes.

Kagome agrees. "Yeah. As for who she is, this is Ren Sajima. She's from the same era as me, and happened to follow me through the well. She isn't some suspicious person."

I can't hardly look at the flea, considering doing so requires me to cross my eyes, which only adds to the discomfort I already feel from having a sentient creature hanging onto my nose. The uneasiness proves heavy enough to keep me from moving, despite the fact that the only thing I want to do is pack up so we can keep heading towards Sesshomaru. I light of this, I request, "Could you please get off of me, um, Myoga?"

After a small 'hmm' of consideration, the creature bounces off, and back onto Kilala's head. For a moment he continues to glare at me, arms crossed. I don't mind it. Instead, I busy myself with folding the blanket that's fallen to the ground. As the others argue with Myoga, I pause to take in the condition of my uniform. Needless to say, considering my recent sleeping arrangements, it's filthy. The pants are crumpled and caked with dirt, and the front and sleeves of the shirt are stained brown. I finger the turtleneck regretfully. It's rather embarrassing to think that I'll meet Lord Sesshomaru in this state, but I don't exactly have much of a choice. Maybe, at the very least, we could stop somewhere and wash off? At least then I could be sure my face and hair would be presentable.

What...what will he think of me? Does he know of me? You don't have to think too hard to figure out that my knowledge of him is strange, so there's no way of saying if he's dreamt of me the way I have of him or not. Will he be happy to see me? Will he...like what he sees?

I blink, broken from my thoughts, when my closed parasol is placed in front of my face. I look up to see Sango and give her an appreciative smile as I take it.

"Shall we be on our way, then?" Miroku asks. Myoga now sits on his shoulder, arms still crossed in displeasure, but apparently pacified for now.

"Yes!" I hurry to stand, handing Kagome the blanket to stuff in her oversized backpack. With everyone ready to go, and the persimmon sky fading into viridian, Inuyasha grudgingly lifts his head to sniff the air and we set off. This time, I hold my parasol in my hands as we walk, needing something to hold onto. Will I finally get to meet him tonight? After all these years, will I actually get to see him face-to-face?

Then, without warning, Inuyasha hisses, "I smell Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Where?"

All of the sudden, everyone's on edge, Miroku's staff clutched in both of his hands and Sango gripping her boomerang. Kilala takes on her sabertooth form as one of Shippo's hands grabs my pant leg, and Kagome turns to Inuyasha. I'm utterly unprepared when the half demon commands, "This way!" and darts off. Kagome mounts her bike as the monk and demon slayer immediately start down the path in pursuit. Kilala leaps in front of me and, overwhelmed, I fumble to pull myself aboard. The second Shippo and I aren't in danger of toppling off at the slightest movement, the feline takes off after the rest. As the wind rustles my hair, I begin to worry. I haven't heard too much about this Naraku, but they've said enough for me to know he's bad news. Clearly, they take him very seriously, which has me wondering just _how_ bad of news he is.

We veer off the path, passing Kagome's abandoned bike as we dive back into the trees. When we break into a slight opening, Kilala skids to a halt, the rest of the party poised at the ready before us. Overhead, the sky has grown dark enough to make it difficult to see, but the smoky stench that has me choking and the abnormal heat simmering in the air conveys well enough that this gap in the trees isn't natural.

And then there's the being standing in the center.

Hair like tree bark tumbles far past her waist, despite the fact it's done up with dozens of intricate gold pins, grazing across the vermilion kimono wrapped around her slender figure. This clarity should have been shrouded by the shadows of night, but her flawless skin tinged richly yellow lights her up as if in defiance of the darkness. Her head, having been focused elsewhere upon our arrival, finally turns so she can gaze at us with eyes as deeply earthy as her hair. She doesn't blink, black lashes not so much as quivering as she locks her attention on us.

Inuyasha growls. "Damn. I can still smell him, but I can't pinpoint where it's coming from!"

"You mean the smell isn't coming from her?" Sango asks, a note in her voice suggesting disbelief.

"That's her!" Myoga interjects. "The spirit I told you about! Oh Master Inuyasha, you mustn't disturb it! Who knows what would happen if you did!"

"Hey you!" the brazen halfling shouts. "Who are you? What's you relation to Naraku?"

The woman doesn't respond. She simply stands, silently drinking us in as if we were a painting to be beheld rather than living, breathing beings.

"Inuyasha," Miroku begins, taking a step forward, "I know how things look, but we must also consider the possibility that this beautiful woman might not be related to Naraku. He may simply be nearby out of sheer coincidence."

Shippo adds, "Of course, and you couldn't possibly be defending her just because she's a 'beautiful woman'."

"What I say is true, and my intentions are pure."

"Hah! There aren't any _coincidences _when Naraku's involved!" The half demon unsheathes his blade, my eyebrows furrowing when the sword emerges five times as big as its sheath. "Hey! You better tell us everything you know about Naraku, Lady, or you're gonna taste the edge of my Tessaiga!"

Kagome grabs Inuyasha's sleeves. "Wait a second, Inuyasha. Something feels off. There's something different about this girl compared to the rest of Naraku's incarnations."

I don't know anything about Naraku's "incarnations", but something does indeed feel off. The woman hasn't stopped staring at us, unblinking, and despite the distance and the darkness surrounding us, I'm shaken with the distinct impression that she's staring at me, specifically. Not desiring to linger in her presence, I say, "Let's leave her alone, like Myoga said. Lord Sesshomaru is close, and—"

My voice catches when the woman finally moves, twisting her body to fully face us. Inuyasha sinks in his stance, ready to pounce. Then, much like how Inuyasha has done to catch the scent of his brother, the woman lifts her nose slightly and sniffs.

"Girl." Her voice simmers through the air, and I can't help but shiver. The others around me also tense, apparently also feeling a physical pressure from her words. "Why is it you have stardust in your soul?"

I blink, still unable to tear my eyes from hers. Stardust...in my...what?

She lifts her hand, reaching out as if to grab me from where she stands, when a new movement in the clearing snaps her gaze to the left. Freed from her eyes, I also turn, and upon seeing the arrival, my breathing ceases.

Framing pointed ears, his cascading white hair shines silver in the weak light of the moon, his deep amber eyes almost glowing from the shade of his face. Moonlight reflects dimly off his armor, revealing the traces of stripes beneath those amber orbs, and a thin crescent moon between them. With every passing second, my heart swells as realization sinks in.

It's him...My Lord…

Sesshomaru...

* * *

Who is this strange spirit who speaks of stardust, and what will happen now that Ren has finally met Sesshomaru? Find out in the next exciting update! ...or not. Maybe I'll keep you guys guessing for awhile about that spirit. But I do promise interaction between Ren and Sesshomaru in the next chapter! So until then, leave a favorite, hit that follow button, and feel free to share any thoughts in the comments. I promise I read and appreciate them all! I'll get back to writing, and I'll see you all next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey what's this? An update in only three days? It's been while since I've done that. But hey, the chapter's finished, so I figured I might as well post it. Maybe, if I'm lucky, the updates will speed up after this. Then again, I've also got an original story I really need to finish, so...we'll see. I'm kind of writing this story while I'm in a huge writer's block for that story. I'm within the last few chapters of it, and I've reached an unfortunate lull of time right before the climax that I need to find a way to make interesting. So while I'm struggling to sort that out, I'll continue updating here. So, without further ado, please enjoy chapter eight.

* * *

"Heh, look who decided to show up. Unfortunately, you're gonna have to wait, Sesshomaru. I've gotta take care of this lady here first!"

"Oh Master Inuyasha, you can't! Oh please turn back! It would be absolute suicide to face both of them at once!"

Amber eyes gaze unfeelingly over the half demon, sliding to the female spirit as he assesses the situation. It's him! It's truly him! Here, illuminated by the gentle nightlight, with his hair, clothes, and fur rustling in the slight breeze, it's him.

He's _real_.

He closes his eyes, his eyelids the same shade of darkness as the stripes across his cheeks. Then, without a word, he turns on his heel and starts back the way he came.

"Ah!" Kagome gasps. "Wait!"

The next thing I know, I've slid off Kilala, parasol dropping from my hands as I dash to Sesshomaru. Perhaps hearing my hurried steps, he pauses, shifting back to partially face me. He doesn't move as I slow my approach, eyes simply watching. I simply watch right back, enraptured in his intense gaze, and come to a stop in front of him. Somewhere behind me, I vaguely hear Shippo say something about how what I'm doing is dangerous, but I could hardly care less. In a slow, deliberate movement, I move my hand to cup the side of Sesshomaru's face. Other than a slight narrowing of the eyes, he doesn't move, and I examine every facet of his face. So many times, I've seen him in my head, and so many times I've tried to transfer him to paper, to canvas, so I could see him with my eyes. And now he's here. Not some collaboration of colors on a surface. He's _here_. In my astonishment and relief, I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Who are you?"

My chest swells with amazement. In all the time I've known him, never once have I heard him speak! His voice...so noble...so gentle on the ears…

"Lord Sesshomaru." My words escape my lips as soft as a sigh. Something warm slips over my cheekbone. "I'm so glad. Thank you, for letting me meet you."

A shrill voice suddenly screeches, "Wha...What am I seeing? Some impudent human dares to touch Lord Sesshomaru? How dare she!"

My gaze settles on my hand, and I quickly retract it to my chest, eyes lowering abashedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just so happy to see you, and you're just so beautiful in person that I moved without thinking." Realizing I never answered his question, I raise my head and introduce, "My name is Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Strange." At the sound of her hollow voice, I'm reminded with a jolt that the spirit from before is still here. "Ren should be a child. Humans do not age so fast."

The unidentified squealing voice from before wonders, "A child? Could she possibly mean Rin, My Lord?"

"Rin," the spirit muses, her gaze floating between Sesshomaru and me. Despite how she speaks aloud, it almost sounds as if she is speaking solely to herself. "They are different creatures, then. Then why is this one infused with night?"

Unable to comprehend what she means, I yearn to ask, but her burning presence and ethereal inhumanity keep my mouth sealed against any words I might otherwise speak her way.

"Hey Lady! I don't know what you're spoutin', but I don't like your tone! Plus, the place you're standing still reeks of Naraku! So you either tell us everything you know, or I'll chop you to pieces!"

My eyes widen when a near inaudible scoff escapes Sesshomaru. His attention returns to me when I giggle. "He is brash, isn't he?"

I take his silence as an agreement.

Then, his fur twisting as he turns, he beckons, "Come, Jaken."

A little green imp at his feet hastens to follow, exclaiming, "Yes, My Lord! There's no need to involve ourselves in your brother's petty squabble! Ah, but My Lord, shall I punish the wretch that dared to touch your face?"

"Leave her."

The imp's mouth falls open in disbelief before turning an acidic glare on me.

My foot has moved to follow before I can register what I'm doing, only for my legs to freeze when I realize. I...want to follow him. I have to. I belong there, by his side. By every reasonable train of thought, I should head back to my era and return to my home, but after meeting him, that would just be so indisputably wrong. I need to be with him...and yet I can't. I can only travel at night. If my condition weren't so serious, I could bear the redness and itchiness that comes with exposure to the sun, but no matter how hard I try for his sake, the searing pain sunlight inflicts on me would inevitably bind me where I stood. I would slow him, tie him down, and that's if he even agreed to wait for me. I can't follow him. I would only be a burden.

And so he disappears back into the dark forest, leaving me only able to stare after him.

A giant flash of light and wave of heat suddenly thrusts me off my feet, and I barely manage to catch myself from sprawling on the ground with my face in the ashes. Water clouds my vision, but I can still make out the general shapes of Inuyasha with his sword drawn and the spirit before him. My view is then blocked by legs and wood, and I look up to see Sango's back. A pressure at my sleeves draws my attention back down to Shippo, who states, "You're lucky nothing happened! That guy has slaughtered whole armies— H-Hey! Why are you crying? Did he actually hurt you somehow without me seeing?"

As the little fox demon frantically begins to search me for injuries, I jerkily shake my head, trying to staunch the flow of tears. I'm really such an idiot. I'd be fine if I just saw him? Who was I kidding? I've never been able to form proper relationships with people, not with my classmates, not even with my parents! Even if I mean nothing to him, he's someone who means the world to me! Someone I've always had when I had no one else! Of course I'd want to stay with him! And being the freaking vampire that I am, of course I _can't!_

"You need to leave," Sango orders without turning to face me. "There's no telling what this spirit's capable of, and you have no way of defending yourself. Hop on Kilala, she'll take you to safety."

The demon cat crouches beside me, waiting. Sighing within, I reluctantly wobble to my feet, and Sango sprints forward to help Inuyasha, who's being pushed back by a wall of fire. I silently resign myself to the situation and help Shippo aboard the feline.

"I'll be taking this."

With only those words as warning, I'm yanked back by the collar, falling onto something soft and...ticklish? I barely have time to right myself and catch Shippo's panicked expression before the thing beneath me hoists itself upwards, and suddenly, I'm looking down on the moonlit trees. Then I register the tall shape beside me, and shift my gaze to find a woman kneeling. Her dark hair held in a short high ponytail waves in the wind in tandem with long, pearled earrings dangling from her pointed ears. I sit a bit straighter, immediately recognizing the similarity to Sesshomaru. Her dull rose irises stare beneath us, her painted lips flashing a grimace. I follow her gaze back down to find Kilala, with Shippo as her rider, rushing up to meet us, only for a snap of movement to knock the feline severely off balance, and a second later we've sped out of sight.

The woman beside me, a demon I suppose, huffs, snapping shut a fan and resting it in front of her mouth.

"Um…"

"I see."

I blink. "You...see what?"

Her eyes shift over to examine me, her expression tight, and I suddenly feel the itch to paint that indignant expression. "Who are you, girl? I've never seen you travelling with Inuyasha's group before."

"Um," my gaze flits briefly back to where we lost sight of Kilala and Shippo before I answer, "My name...is Ren. I've only been with them a couple of days. Can I, um, ask you who you are? And why you took...kidnapped me?"

"Hmph. So they haven't told you about me. Surely they've told you about Naraku."

For a moment, I have no response. Then, "Oh, I thought Naraku was a guy."

Her huff, somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, catches me off guard, and she averts her eyes. "I am Kagura of the wind. Naraku is the one who has business with you."

"But how can he have business with me when I've never met him?" Unless...this horrific demon king has had visions of me the same way I've had visions of Sesshomaru? The thought sends jitters through my limbs. I hope that isn't the case.

"Don't know, but I can assure you it probably won't be pleasant."

I nod absently, then draw my knees to my chest. As my attention shifts off of my kidnapper, I finally realize what we're flying on. A feather. No wonder it's so soft. It lacks the warmth of Kilala's fur, though.

"You're a strange one." When I lift my head, the demoness continues, "You're rather calm for someone who was just stolen away by your friends' arch nemesis. Shouldn't you struggle? Or cry? Or beg me to let you go?"

I flinch. "Sorry, I guess I should be."

"I'm a demon, you know?"

"I know," I nod again. "It's just...I guess I don't really care what happens to me. The only thing I really want to do, I can't, and there's nothing I can do to change it, so…I don't really care where I go, I guess." Just so long as I don't return to the place he doesn't exist. "Besides, I'm kind of curious what Naraku could possibly want with me."

"...Don't tell that to Naraku."

"Hm? What?"

"That there's something you want, and can't have. If you do, he'll offer you a way to get it, and I guarantee that his solution will only cause you and Sesshomaru bitterness."

I startle at the mention of him. "How did you—"

A bolt of pain suddenly stabs my lungs and I hack, hands flying up to my throat and mouth. My eyes begin to water as I struggle between trying to breathe and trying minimize the agony that increases with every breath. A rush of heat has sweat beading beneath my clothes, and my skin prickles beneath the droplets the same way it does when exposed to the sun. Through the stinging tears, my vision films over with a dark purple haze.

Kagura clicks her tongue. Then, with a flick of her fan, the pain suddenly stops. I suck in a gulp of non-hurtful air, frame shaking in shock. Every few seconds, Kagura continues to flick her fan. Even so, the fog of purple doesn't lift, lingering about the edges of the feather and creeping back in every time before she moves her fan again. Unfortunately, my lungs don't fully recover, and I find myself wheezing every few breaths as air brushes against my raw airway.

As I massage comforting circles on my chest, a structure begins to fade into view. My eyes widen as the castle grows clearer, our ride drawing us closer. I've seen the country's ancient castles plenty of times in photographs, but due to my allergy, I've never been able to visit one. It's simply...magnificent! Such an elegant, sprawling structure, set ideally across the top of a hill, and built up with stone to support delicate wooden architecture...! The Higurashi Shrine had been lovely, but this is on a whole other level entirely! Oh, what I wouldn't give to have my paints right now! To draw Kagura dressed as nobility in this epic setting...it would be exquisite!

The demoness notices my smile despite my coughing and sighs. "Strange indeed, though I can't imagine you'll be smiling for much longer."

* * *

Well hello, Kagura. Where did you come from? Oh, the oh so many questions to be answered. They will come in due time. Ren finally got to meet Sesshomaru, at least, although yikes, he's cold. The King of Ice. But what are your thoughts on their meeting? Thoughts on Ren's abduction? I'm eager to hear all thoughts, hopes, predictions, and so forth. If you've enjoyed the story, feel free to like and favorite, and if you already have, thanks much! I'm glad to entertain! I'll catch you guys again in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, what's up? Frankly, I don't have much to say at the moment, so let's just jump into the chapter, shall we?

* * *

The violet haze curls around me as Kagura leads me through the desolate castle halls, swirling like a school of fish would inside a circular tank. It does indeed appear very much like that, other than the fact that it's backwards. I imagine the fog looks like it would if I were in such a tank, and the fish were circling outside of it. The thought arises within me the strange sensation that the haze is alive.

The wood creaks beneath our steps, soft against out feet, as if it were damp. It's too dark to see if the floor is actually wet, however, and the air smells of wood, incense, and one other peculiar scent I can't place instead of dank mildew. Every now and again, we pass a large shape slumped against the wall, or discarded on the floor. Kagura ignores every one of them, so I don't give them much thought, either.

Finally, Kagura stops. Sticking the tip of her fan into the handle of a door, she slides it over. Since she doesn't enter, I don't either, but I peer past her and into the room, curious.

A man sits stationary at the far end of the room, drenched in darkness. His waving dark hair that falls down around him doesn't help me make out his features. Beside him, however, stands a little girl paler than even me, with stark white hair leeched of any color, and an unstained white dress to match. The only part of her that blends with the shadows are her eyes, which refuse all light as if they were voids. As uncanny as she is, I hesitate to draw any closer.

"You brought her. Good." The man lifts his head, his back straightening. "Come in."

I glance at Kagura and wince when I realize she's staring at me, waiting. I guess he's only inviting me.

I enter, eyes flickering to the colorless girl before returning to the man. He appears to examine me. I clear my throat, then cough, having agitated my windpipe. When I recover, I tentatively ask, "Are you...Naraku, then?"

"Perhaps."

Perhaps? Can't he just say yes or no? But considering he's who Kagura brought me to, I guess he has to be…probably. "Kagura says you have business with me?"

"Hm…" He shifts, knuckles now supporting his jaw. "You seem rather apathetic, considering your situation. Tell me, what do you think I brought you here for?"

I study my boots, outlining one of the buckles with my eyes. "...I have no idea. The only reason I even know about you is because I've talked with Kagome and her friends." I lift my gaze to look about where his eyes probably are. "I don't have any jewel shards, if that's what you're after."

Kagura scoffs behind me. "Stupid girl. If you had any, I'd have already killed you for them."

I almost smile, finding her attitude pleasantly similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Tell me," Naraku continues, reclaiming my attention, "what relation have you to the spirit you met in the forest?"

"How do you know about that?"

The girl in white turns the mirror in my hand to face me, revealing within it Kagome and the others. They're still in the ash-ridden area where the spirit was, although she's nowhere to be seen. The group has gathered around Kilala, who still has Shippo atop her, although they majorly ignore the two as they appear to argue.

My eyes flash up, briefly meeting the little girl's vacant eyes, before I look back to Naraku. "Um, I don't really know anything about that spirit. She said something along the lines of my soul...having stardust or something...but I don't really know what that means."

"And how about Sesshomaru?"

I press my lips together, abruptly on guard. What does he want with him? "That was my first time meeting him. If you were watching, you should have heard me greet him like that."

"You were rather emotional, for a first time meeting. It appeared to me more like a reunion, than introduction."

"I have personal reasons for being emotional."

"Those being…?"

"None of your business."

Naraku smirks, apparently amused. "What is your name?"

My name? Shouldn't he have heard it, if he was watching? Or maybe… I don't look at the mirror, but I don't need to to realize the voices of those shown are notably inaudible. So he can't hear what's shown there.

"Ren."

"Tell me, Ren, is there something you desire?"

_Don't tell that to Naraku. That there's something you want._

But...she did say he'd have a solution, even if it results in bitterness. The last thing I want to do is cause harm to Sesshomaru, but almost just as much, I don't want to be apart from him, so I inquire, "Why do you ask?"

The man unfurls his hand, revealing a small, chipped sphere the color of cherry blossoms that appears to emit a faint light of its own. It doesn't take me long to put together what it is. "The sacred jewel holds limitless power. So great is its power than even a sliver of it grants its user immense strength beyond compare, offering one endless possibilities. Were I to give you one, you would be able to obtain whatever it is you desire."

Well doesn't that sound too good to be true. He sounds like a scammer. However, considering what I've seen this past week, and what I've heard of him and the jewel he holds, I'm inclined to believe what he says isn't a lie. Still, that doesn't mean there isn't a catch.

I cross my arms, studying what I can see of Naraku where he sits. It strikes me as odd, that he stays on the floor. Perspective is a powerful thing. In art, to draw one with height is to symbolize power. That's why prominent figures are often depicted standing while others sit or crouch, or at least are elevated to show their superiority over the rest. People seeking power are naturally inclined to tower over others physically when doing so metaphorically, so why does Naraku stay on the floor while I am standing? The most likely scenario I can think of is that he wants me to subconsciously think that I'm the one in control, and if that's the case, then his offer is all the more ominous.

"Why would you give me something so precious? What benefit could that have to you?" I inquire. Kagura was right. He has a solution, although I'm not exactly sure how it would work, but somehow it would work to _his_ advantage rather than mine. I wouldn't exactly care, except that the results could end up involving Sesshomaru. That would be unacceptable.

"I don't ask much," the villain complies, easily admitting his conditions. Too easily. I've read enough books to know there must be a reason he's attempting to cover up. "I simply ask that you report to Kagura from time to time. I ask nothing but that you answer whatever questions she brings you. Be aware, though. When there is a fight between my incarnations and Inuyasha, you will be treated like his other companions, even targeted for your shard. Outside of those battles, however, none of my incarnations will harm you. They may even help you. If you lose the shard without dying, our agreement will be over, and we will both act like we never had an arrangement to begin with. What do you say? It's a small price to have your wish granted."

Such a contract would surely be detrimental to Kagome and her friends, which is unpleasant in and of itself. They're nice people, as hospitable and as accommodating as they are. They've been better friends to me, if I can call them that, than the classmates I've technically been with since grade school. That alone would be enough to make me hesitate, if not refuse his offer, but he also brought up Sesshomaru. He never said anything about this deal involving him, but considering what I desire is to be at Lord Sesshomaru's side, and Naraku thought it of interest to mention him before, I have no doubt some of those questions he'd want answered would have to do with him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," I finally reply. "There's nothing I particularly want."

The low laughter that fills the room makes my knees go weak, my heart clogging my throat as I'm struck with the abrupt notion that I've just made a horrible decision. "That's too bad. It would have been entertaining to have watched you betray them of your own free will."

Sirens blaring inside my head, I whirl in place, only to find Kagura squarely blocking the doorway. A acute stab in my shoulder blade forces a rasping gasp from my mouth. I twist and stumble away from Naraku, who's suddenly looming over me. My hand flies to my shoulder, and my back _burns! _

Then, as quick as it came, the pain subsides, and I'm shocked to discover breathing no longer hurts. I pause, sucking in a deep breath, then releasing it. My throat...is better. Healed. The slight prickly sensation that had lingered in my skin is gone, too. Still frozen where I stand, breaths coming somewhat rapid in my fear and confusion, I eye Naraku. What...did he just do to me?

"Now, Ren," he begins, sounding satisfied, "whether you want to or not, you will do my will."

A strange pulse beats within my back. Nausea swells in my stomach as the foreign pulsations continue, as if a second heart resided inside my shoulder blade. Every beat it pounds deeper into me, as if battling my original heart, and the internal invasion quickly has me on my knees, retching. Disgusted by the lingering taste of fish, I gag, "W-What...is...this?"

"She's fighting it." The small voice unwillingly draws my attention to the girl in white. Even in the dimness, I can see her dark, empty eyes watching me. I'm fighting? Fighting what? How? All I feel is sick!

"She is indeed."

"Is she a priestess?" the wind demon wonders.

"Whether she is or isn't, her body will wear down, as will her mind, and the shard will take over, just as it has happened to Kagome in the past."

"There is something wrong with her soul."

Naraku turns to the little girl. "Speak. What do you mean, Kanna?"

The girl, Kanna, holds her mirror closer to her chest, but otherwise shows no reaction to being singled out. "I can see it. She is human, and her soul is small, but it shines. Her soul shines with something inhuman. It's powerful, Naraku. The shard may not work."

Naraku doesn't reply, but from the doorway, Kagura scoffs, "May not work? Kanna, have you lost your mind? Nothing is more powerful than the sacred jewel!"

I spit, trying to rid my mouth of bile as my stomach begins to ease. So, what, he put a sacred jewel shard in my back? To make me do his bidding? Like mind control? The thought causes my heart to speed to an indiscriminate thrumming. My mind feels fine! I'm not under his control, right? But what if this is how it's supposed to feel, so I'll relax and let my guard down?

I flinch when Naraku steps towards me, scrambling back into the wall. He pauses, studying me, then closes in. I press back against the wood futilely. When he grabs my shoulder, my first instinct is to scream and thrash, but what good would that do? He peels me off the wall, and a second later, there's a sharp sting in my shoulder, exactly like when he first put the shard in. And then it's gone. He eyes the shard in his hand, then closes it in his fist and turns away. Kagura moves aside when he passes her in the doorway.

"I don't have time to figure out where this unknown fits into my plan. Cease your protection of her and let her body succumb to my miasma, but don't let her flesh melt. Leave her in a place where Inuyasha and his friends will discover her poisoned corpse."

And then he's gone, vanishing into the hallway.

Without warning, the tube of purple surrounding me breaks, and like a horde of bloodthirsty demons the haze rushes into my haven. Immediately my skin begins to sear as if it were exposed to the sun, and tears gush from my stinging eyes. Likewise my airway and lungs begin to burn. It's just like what happened before, except much, much more potent. This time I can't even think to withhold my scream, the noise only tearing at my throat all the more, and the cry quickly morphs into hacking as I begin to cough up blood. Black swims in my vision, its clouds wavering and changing shapes. The spots grow and stretch until I can't even make out the floor beneath me, and the last thing I feel is my head, banging against the ground.

* * *

Ehehe, sorry about all the cliffhangers. They just sort of happen. I don't plan them, I swear. Anyway, I've been looking at all the follows and favorites, and I'm absolutely delighted to see you all are enjoying it so far! I'll try hard to live up to all your expectations! But anyway, as always, I'm open to hear all opinions, predictions, and any other thoughts you all have, and look forward to hearing from you! See you all next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So I was a total genius and completely forgot to pack for the road trip I embarked on today. I basically just threw stuff together right before we left, and then also remembered I had to get crickets for my lizard because I didn't get him crickets last week. So that was fun. On the bright side, I did finish this chapter! I'm sure you're all curious as to Ren's fate after how the last chapter ended, so let's get to it!

* * *

Pale pink and orange begin to blush on the horizon, and I fiddle with the sunglasses tucked on the collar of my dress. As the world gradually starts to brighten, my fidgeting slowly increases, only for me to freeze when the ball of fire peeks up over the hills. I can't help but stare. What had begun as pastel shadings explodes with ferocity at the advent of day, the clouds previously dark overhead turning soft like cotton candy in contrast. It's both as gentle and as overwhelming as I always imagined it to be.

With a slow breath out, I leave my sunglasses where they are and turn to the snoring figure sitting beside me. "Mister Taro, it's morning." When he doesn't react, I release my knees from my arms and shove him lightly with my foot, repeating myself. This finally causes him to snort and startle awake, the spear he'd been holding clattering to the ground. When he realizes who I am, he relaxes, greeting me as he yawns,

"Ah, you again."

I wrap my arms around my legs again, eyes returning to the sunrise. "What are you going to do if demons actually attack while you're on duty one day?"

"I'm a light sleeper. I'll wake if anything as boisterous as a demon gets close." This said, he uses the spear to help hoist himself onto his feet.

"Well, what if the demon's quiet?"

"Clearly you've never met a demon," he laughs. "They're all growls and slobber and cursing, if they can speak." My heart pinches a bit, but I suppress it and stand as well. I bow to excuse myself. Thus begins my new routine. As the village begins to awaken, I dish out feed to all horses but one who's so skittish it refuses to eat anything offered from anyone but its owner. When the troughs are full, I join a group of women down to the stream to wash clothes. The creek is a walk, and by that, I mean it's more than half an hour on foot. Around it grow young trees, offspring of the giant trunks farther off.

When we arrive, I set to work on the dress handed to me without a word. No one talks to me as we scrub away at crusted dirt, the rest chattering amongst themselves. That's nothing unusual. None of the women have said much to me after they first explained the chore. They're probably decent people, considering they were courteous enough to let me stay when I said I didn't have anywhere else to go, but they're understandably wary of a girl in foreign clothes that appeared out of nowhere. I can only imagine how cautious they'd be if I still had a reaction to the sun.

I pause, hand absently raising to rub my collarbone, my eyes wandering deeper into the trees. How long ago was it that Kagura dumped me there? I'd thought I was dead when I came to. And then the pain had hit me like a train, and I instead became certain I was on the verge of dying. I probably was. My skin had begun to corrode, and blood had replaced my spit. If Kagura had just left me, I have little doubt I'd be dead. It had horrified me when she brought out that shard. Still, I was too weak to even flinch away when she shoved the thing into my chest. Thankfully her shard didn't turn out to be like Naraku's. Maybe it was smaller or something, or maybe it was because my condition that time around was so much worse, but it wasn't an instant remedy like Naraku's had been to my sore throat. No, instead, I sat there for days, barely managing to drag myself to a crook of this very stream to keep myself hydrated, with only the question of why Kagura would do such a thing to occupy my mind while I gradually got back on my feet.

And then the sun! The first twenty-four hours after Kagura left the pain had me too out of it to coherently notice, but the second time the sun rose, I was in shock. Its light no longer burns. I'm still not entirely used to it. I still get nervous every time dawn rolls around, but once day breaks, I'm still always left in awe. At the very least, I've stopped crying every morning because of it.

I breathe in deep the smells of the forest, taking a moment to admire the puffy white clouds and emerald leaves against the pure blue sky before returning to my task at hand.

"There she goes, mind wandering off again."

"If she lets it wander too far, she's going to lose it one of these days."

"She best be careful a demon doesn't catch her so lost, or they might decide to make home in her head."

I've always wondered if people who gossip realize that if they talk about a person right in front of them, the person can hear what they're saying.

When all the clothes brought have been cleaned, we make our journey back to the village. The first few times I accompanied the women out, my feet ached and bled, having scratched against the rough straw sandals. I considered wearing my own boots after the first trip, but I'd rather keep my modern apparel somewhat nice. If I ever go home, I'd rather not look a mess. That would just worry Mom and Dad all the more.

Mom and Dad. I wonder what they would do, if I went back. Surely I'd get in trouble, but they'd also be relieved I'm okay, right? I did just sort of ghost them. Especially with my allergy, I'm sure they're terrified about my health, and that's on top of everything a parent would normally worry about in this scenario. Do I have shelter? Sustenance? Am I safe? Will I get kidnapped?

...I guess they'd be right to worry. I actually have been kidnapped. And nearly killed.

Upon our return, I head to the Fujioka household. Mrs. Fujioka resides inside, preparing some sort of meat over her fire pit. When I ask what I can do to help, she asks me to fetch some water to boil the rice in. I do just that. A while later, her husband returns, and the three of us sit down to eat. Despite the fact that there's hardly any meat (it must have been some sort of small rodent), the couple set aside the hardiest strip in a bowl atop a small alter in the corner, Mr. Fujioka lighting the single, dwindled stick of incense. I chew slowly, eyeing the two as they press their hands in prayer before the mini alter. I've never been particularly superstitious, maybe because I've never gotten the chance to visit shrines, but I mean...demons are real. Doesn't that mean gods could be real, too?

I finish off my food, then join the couple, kneeling down and folding my hands, feeling rather awkward in the process. The Fujiokas explained to me their village god when they first agreed to house me, and I remember him being, oddly enough, the god of night, but since they haven't spoken much of him since then, I have to ask, "What's his name again?"

"Lord Tsukuyomi," the woman answers. Saying his name, she lowers her forehead to touch the floor in respect. "Under his great protection, our village has escaped the nightly demon raids that used to plague us. We are eternally grateful for his kindness."

Tsukuyomi...I feel like I've heard that before. Actually, I'm certain I have. In mythology, wasn't he the husband of the sun goddess, Amaterasu? There was a third god too, although I can't remember his name for the life of me. I think it was a he, at least. It's kind of weird to think those storybook figures might actually be real. The fact that I've actually heard of him makes it all the stranger when I bow my head and coerce a thanks out of my mouth.

The rest of the day I help out in the paddy fields. The sun beats down like a fiend, and as much as I revel in its heat, I still wear the wide hat offered to me and slather my already pinkened skin with the salve Kaede taught me to make during my stay with her. I've heard of sunburns plenty, about how bad they can be, but to be honest, they're pathetic in comparison to what the sun used to do to my skin. Still, I'm happy to have ointment to soothe the places cloth rubs against redness. I really have to thank Kaede next time I see her. If she hadn't taught me how to make this stuff, I wouldn't have anything, considering the medicine I brought from modern times is all with Kagome.

When the sun eventually nears the horizon, the workers begin to call it a day. After helping one young man carry firewood to his house, I also return to the Fujiokas. I roll my shoulders as I walk, trying not to beam too obviously. Sure, I'm tired, but I'm finally able to work all day! I'm actually able to trudge through the water without rest, and bear heavy loads without struggling to walk! I'm sure if I rejoined up with Kagome and her gang, I could walk all night with the rest of them now. We could even walk all through the day! Of course, as much as I enjoyed traveling with them, they aren't the ones I'm working so hard for. If I wouldn't be a bother to them, then theoretically, I shouldn't bother Sesshomaru, either. I watch the sun set, the sky bloody, passionate, and throbbing, and turn in for the night. I dream of silver moonlight, shimmering twilight-tinged white, and enigmatic darkness.

As usual, Mr. Fujioka wakes me up before sunrise. I thank him quietly to be courteous to his sleeping wife, and the two of us slip off to our morning routines: him preparing breakfast, and me going to watch the sunrise.

The village guard on the Eastern side is a young boy today, and not one I've seen before. He must have been informed about my visits, though, since he simply nods to me and returns to using a rock to draw in the dirt. The first bit of light signifying morning's imminence has already settled into the sky. I sit next to the boy, wrapping my arms around my legs, and simply listen to the fading songs of crickets.

As the world begins to brighten, however, a strange sensation settles over me. The closer day crawls, the more certain of it I become.

The horizon...isn't right.

I squint. I don't know why the horizon would be different, but something is definitely off. I glance at the boy beside me. He's left off drawing with the rock, now instead balancing the spear on his knee.

"This is the first time I've seen you," I finally comment. The boy looks up.

"I turned twelve yesterday. Dad thought I was old enough to start guard duty."

"Oh, congratulations." I look back out to the horizon. Yeah, something is wrong, definitely. It just feels like the horizon is slightly….higher? "So...why is it the village has guards at night, and not during the day?"

"Because we can see a demon if it comes in daylight. Grandad says that demons knew that and used to come at night. It's kind of stupid that we still do this, though. We have the protection of Lord Tsukuyomi, so demons can't even enter the village while its dark anymore."

"But, I mean...what if they come...when it's _not_ dark?"

He huffs, irritation ample in his glare. "I already told you, we'd see them!"

My eyes widen, horror seeping down my spine as I continue to stare off into the distance. Mouth dry, I ask, "But...what if...there's a ton of them?"

As the first rays of sunlight strike out across the earth, the reason for the strange raised horizon suddenly makes itself clear.

It wasn't the land that changed. No, the land itself is perfectly the same. It's just that there's a solid, unbroken line of mangled, feathered bodies lingering where the sky meets the land.

And with the break of day, they suddenly swarm into the air heading straight towards us.

* * *

So Kagura gave Ren a jewel shard and Ren can now walk in the light. Why did she do such a thing? Stay tuned to find out! Also, I love reading your guys' comments! Your flattery has me giddy! Don't be afraid to point out any flaws in my work, though. As much as I try, I'm sure it isn't perfect, so if you catch anything I'd appreciate it if you shared. Or you guys can keep laying on the compliments. I'm not complaining. ^-^ See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

It strikes me as odd that such an eventful chapter ended up slightly shorter than my usual chapter. Oh well. That's how it happened. It's not too much short, though, I promise. And for once, there's not a lot of dialogue. Sometimes I worry my stories are too much dialogue, not enough action. I know not all stories need action, but there should be interesting stuff going on outside of people having conversations, right? But anywho, let's get to chapter eleven!

* * *

The village bursts to life as the boy and I raise alarm. Townspeople pour from their houses, the already awake guards scrambling from their posts just as fast as us two from the East, and as everyone begins to understand what's going on, weapons begin to appear. Spears, swords, hoes, chunks of wood, anything a person would loathe to be hit with. Two men even emerge with bows and quivers. All the while, the sun-blocking swarm of demons rushes ever-closer.

"Oh sweet gods, how many of them are there?"

"The children! Where can we put the children?"

When even the mothers grab ahold of weapons, I find myself snagging passing kids and ordering them to hide under whatever they can, wherever they won't be found. Despite the coming of morning, the approaching army prevents the world from growing any lighter, so quickly made torches are thrown up as the older generations yell instructions to the younger ones. Don't turn your back. Swing with all you have. Focus on one enemy at a time.

And then the demons descend.

Talons narrowly miss my back as I duck away, and a second later a swinging blade collides with the beast and it thuds to the ground. I turn just in time to see another fiend clamp its claws on my savior's shoulders and begin to haul him off. I lunge and yank him down, successfully freeing him from the demon's clutches, but the nails leave bloody stripes in the man's shoulders, causing him to drop his blade. A boy immediately snatches it.

My eyes scan for any sort of weapon I could grab, but everything's been taken, and there's no time to search something out.

Something closes around my leg and I jump, startled until I realize it's a human child no older than six. She must have gotten separated from her family. Scared one of the demons might see her as easy prey, I rest a reassuring hand on the little girl's head and quickly move her to my front where I can hold her close with both of my arms. With her to watch and without a weapon of my own, I duck us into the nearest house and move to the darkest corner, trying to collect my thoughts.

It's dangerous. No duh, it's dangerous, Ren. Details! The villagers seem to know how to fight. At least, the older ones do, and the younger ones are in good shape to defend themselves. It's the really old and really little that are the concern. I don't know about any grandparents, but most of the children have scattered. Hopefully they haven't been caught.

What about the demons? Why'd they attack? The village has been peaceful for years, right? What changed? Me? But I have no business…unless Naraku found out I was alive. But isn't he the type to send a single assassin rather than an army? The MO doesn't sound the same! Then my shard? But I've been here for weeks! It's a bit belated for a horde of demons to suddenly realize I've got a jewel shard and try to take it.

A quiet sob has me looking down and gently hushing the girl who's moved to hug me around the waist. This isn't the time to be wondering why the attack happened.

My eyes lock with one of the beasts' through the glassless window and I tense, hardly relaxing when a human fells the creature before it can come after me. This place isn't safe. We're dead the second they realize we're in here if I don't do anything!

The demons, what about the demons? They're birds, right? It_ really_ isn't helpful that they can fly. So we take out their wings? I'm sure the others have already figured that out by now. Will that be enough? They still have talons, and maybe beaks? I didn't get a close enough look to know if they have beaks. What do birds do? Eat, sleep, fly…flock? If one bird flies off, the rest have the tendency to follow, right? Maybe if we get one bird to leave, the rest will, too? But how do we get a bird to leave?

The crash reaches my ears before I register what I'm seeing. The dust has no additional wind to clear it after having been tossed up, but it doesn't have to clear for me to see the shape of one of the feathered monstrosities collapsed in the rubble. I shove the little girl behind me as it rises, shaking its head, and pulls an arrow out of its crooked wing.

The girl squeaks, and the demon snaps its head a full hundred and eighty degrees to stare at us. This time she shrieks. It rustles its feathers and pounces.

I grab a jagged board of the broken roof and swing with all I have. When nothing pierces me in return, I drop the board, grab the girl by the arm, and dash around the beast and out of the house without bothering to see what damage I've done.

And then we're out in the open again. The child screeches horribly when she's suddenly confronted with the dead littering the ground, human and demon alike. I pull her closer and try to assess the battle. Both sides have their losses, but the demon corpses far outnumber the human ones. Then again, the demons had far more bodies to begin with. But there are still plenty of humans fighting, even if a number are obviously injured. They're holding out.

A ton of pinpoint pains suddenly stab into my back and I choke, body wracking with quivers. A second later the protrusions exit my skin. I hunch, biting my lip in an effort to endure the pain. With as little movement as possible, I glance over my shoulder at my attacker. The bird's fallen to the ground in a heap, seizing. A faint seafoam glow crawls over its body spreading from its leg, and then the creature stills. I don't have time to question it.

There's nothing I can do. I have to get out of here. I have no choice. I'm injured and without weapon. If I stay I'll just be a casualty. The villagers seem to be doing alright. They don't need my help.

I glance down at the girl. By all means, I should leave her here. I can't just steal her away. Her family might still be alive! But if I leave her alone now she could very well be killed. I hate to take her, but...it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice.

So I start to run. When the little girl struggles to match my pace, I heft her into my arms and continue. Thankfully most of the demons are preoccupied with the armed humans, and although I do have to weave around a few houses to lose one that gives chase, we succeed in leaving the village. We haven't even made it halfway to the forest when the adrenaline wears off, and injuries on my back force me to put down the girl. I try not to let it get to me. I have the shard. If I could recover from that godawful poisoning, I'll be able to recover from this, too. It shouldn't get infected. I'll be fine.

My legs give out when we make it to the stream. The little girl collapses beside me, just as out of breath as I am, as I warily stare back the way we came. We are by no means far enough. At the very least, we need to get to where the foliage is thicker, where the birds will have a harder time chasing us on the ground or seeing us from above. But...I need oxygen. I can only imagine what would happen if I fainted from lack of air.

After a few gulping breaths, I flip onto my stomach and crawl over to the water. When she sees me drinking, the girl also does so. She doesn't bother to make a cup out of her hands like me. She just puts her face to the surface and starts to slurp. When we've both had our fill, I once again glance back in the direction of the village, noticing smoke. It's on fire. Were the torches knocked over? I turn back to the girl, wiping my mouth.

"What's your name?"

For a second, she sits on her knees in silence. It's understandable, considering what she just went through. Then,

"Yukari."

"Yukari. Well if you don't know, I'm Ren. We can't stay here long, Yukari. We'll have to get as far away as we can."

She simply nods, her plump baby lips zipped shut. I take a few more breaths of air, then nod, pushing to my feet. My legs wobble beneath me. Even if I am in better shape than before, this is too much. Stubbornness luckily keeps me on my feet, even if I'm a bit unsteady. Yukari hops right back up, though, as if she hadn't just had to run for her life. Geez, do all little kids have energy like this? I know I sure didn't at her age.

With the weakness in my legs and the muddiness of the bank, it takes a bit of effort to cross the stream, but as soon as we're both on the other side, we take off as fast as my legs are willing to carry me. The trees gradually turn taller and thicker as we go.

_SKREEEEEE_

I half trip over myself as I whirl just in time to see a flurry of bright colors flying at me. The next thing I know, I'm rolling myself off of Yukari, apparently having dived atop her to force her down. Beyond us, a giant bird person with feathers the colors of the sunset yanks its talons out of a tree trunk. I now have my confirmation. They do have beaks. Gnarly, death-grey, serrated beaks that are particularly alarming when they're open and screeching at you while attempting to bite off your head.

"Thought you could get away, did you?"

I shiver at the scratchy voice as gnarled as its beak. The chill only worsens when the monster cackles hysterically.

"Better luck next time, star child!"

I shove the little girl's shoulder. "Run!"

The demon's laughter grows, but despite that, Yukari only clings tighter to the skirt of my dress. My heart races when she continues to resist my pushing.

"Go ahead and run, human! Flesh is so much tastier when the meal died sweating."

A green stripe suddenly cuts through the beast's chest, and its cackling hitches to a halt.

Its upper half, arms, throat and head, slide off and plop to the ground with a squelch.

A second, much less gooey thud draws my eyes back to Yukari, and I find that she's fainted. Kneeling, I quickly check to make sure she hasn't hurt herself. Then it clicks that the thing that was going to kill us has just been killed, which means there's something more dangerous than it with us right now. I whip up my head to identify the threat.

Standing a few feet away just to the left of the halfed bird, Sesshomaru stands, staring at his claws in thought.

* * *

And the boy is back! Good to see you again Sesshomaru! I'm sure you'll be welcomed with open arms by everyone reading. As always, I eagerly await to hear all your thoughts, and I'll be sure to write a chapter hearty enough to satiate your salivating anticipation (if I dare be narcissistic enough to believe you all so eager to read my writing). But not completely. Satiated, I mean. If you completely satiated, you'd have no reason to read the chapter after, right? So I'll just feed ya'll some good stuff as an appetizer for the rest of the story. I wonder if this analogy is making any sense... But hey, see you again next update!


	12. Chapter 12

So. I recently bought a Shouto Todoroki figurine. I know, I know, wrong anime, but unfortunately I have not been so lucky as to get my hands on a Sesshomaru figurine. I'm gonna count myself pleased with my favorite MHA character. While we're on the subject of My Hero Aca, I actually have a MHA fanfic going on called Dark Illusions that you should totally check out. It's currently on hiatus in anticipation for season four, which gives you plenty of time to get caught up before I start updating it again! And now I am done self advertising. Please enjoy The Demon's Lotus.

* * *

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! It's wonderful to see you again!" I hastily shoot back to my feet. Despite how obvious it is, it takes me another second to realize it was him that killed the beast. I bow deeply. "Thank you! I owe you my life!"

"Hmph." His golden eyes glaze over towards the trees. "I did not do it to save you. I merely found his prattling irritating."

I can't help but snicker. "His voice really was awful. And even if it wasn't your purpose, you still saved my life, so of course I have to thank you."

He lowers his hand, my eyes following, and I suddenly become aware of the emptiness of his left sleeve. So he doesn't have an arm. Half of my pictures were correct. I suppose that means all my drawings were correct, so long as he wasn't born without that limb. I wonder how he lost it.

Sesshomaru's eye narrow and he twists away. Before he can take more than a step I rush, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" My heart jumps when he stops, allowing me to speak. "I won't ask about it. But My Lord, if you would allow such a thing, could I possibly be allowed to travel with you? I've built up my strength and stamina so I won't slow you down, and I've solved another affliction of mine that would have caused you inconvenience as well! I would be honored if you would let me stay at your side!"

Before he can respond, a quiet moan suddenly reminds me of Yukari, and both of us look to the child on the ground. I kneel back down and help support the awakening girl.

"Do you intend to take that human along?"

I blink, meeting his gaze. "Ah, no, I should probably return her to her village...if there's anything left of it."

"And if there isn't?"

I seal my lips as I consider this, gaze drifting to the ground. "Then, if there's survivors, I'll leave her with them. If there's not…" I really can't abandon her to die, but from the way Sesshomaru spoke, it sounds like it would displease him to have her tag along. The thought hurts to think, considering how desperately I want to stay, and how perfect a time this is for me to begin accompanying him, but with the circumstance, I force myself to concede, "I'll find her somewhere safe she can stay and then look for you again. That is, if you'll grant me the favor of staying with you."

The girl stirs in my arms. As she comes to, her eyelids flutter apart, and it takes her a moment until she's able to focus on my face.

"How're you feeling?" I ask, helping her sit up. She rubs her eyes before quietly scanning the ground. The sight of the severed bird demon causes her to flinch back against me, but the moment she lays eyes on Sesshomaru, every muscle in her body freezes. He stares back firmly.

"Yukari, this is Lord Sesshomaru," I introduce. I rub soothing circles on her back as I speak. "He just saved our lives. You should thank him." She doesn't make a sound, but shrinks into me and curls her fingers into my dress, refusing to take her eyes off of him despite the way she presses her head against my chest. "He's not going to hurt us, I promise." When she still doesn't say anything, I sigh and lift my head. "Sorry, she's too scared to talk. Please forgive her."

He doesn't reply. Instead, he turns his head towards the faint smoke visible through the trees. "Is that her village?"

I nod. "Yeah."

Without another word, he starts in the direction the two of us came. I quickly pull myself and Yukari to our feet. When she refuses to walk, I heave the girl into my arms and begin to follow after My Lord, thankful for the leisurely pace he's chosen.

Much like Yukari, I find myself unable to tear my gaze away from Sesshomaru as we walk. His hair sways minutely, shining white sweeping slightly with every step. His long strip of fur floats by his feet, lifted only high enough not to dirty itself on the forest floor. I've only ever drawn his face, his front, but staring after his back like this somehow arouses a vague sense of familiarity in me. Kind of like the feeling I got when I first caught the scent of the forest from the other side of the well. I must have done this before, followed him around, in a dream. I can't count the number of times he's appeared in my sleep, after all.

We run into two more bird creatures, each of which shrink back at the sight of the dog demon, and he quite simply decapitates them both with a swift swipe of his claws. Yukari begins to tremble in my arms. I continue to quietly reassure her of our safety until Sesshomaru scolds me for being noisy. Still, I hold her tight and offer her a smile whenever our eyes meet.

The village comes back into sight soon after our run in with the second monster. As I suspected, the smoke originates from it, but to my relief it appears as if only a few houses have been burnt. That means even if the villagers have been ravaged, Yukari will still have shelter. Maybe it would be safe to leave her here even if she's alone.

As we close in, movement becomes evident, and none of the shapes are covered in feathers. I beam at Yukari, who seems to relax a bit at the sight of her home. Bright colors litter the ground, some darkened by what is probably blood, but living, breathing humans move amongst the mess, evidently tending to each other and assessing the damage. They apparently did all right. I guess they have experience, considering they were attacked so often before. Still, I wonder what changed. Was there something that made their god stop protecting them? Or maybe, since Tsukuyomi's the god of night, he can only offer his protection while the sun is down. But they said the demons in the area didn't like to attack in the daylight when they're exposed, so what drove them to make this assault?

The post-battle bustling slows as the three of us approach the village edge, heads turning our way. I nearly smile at the folks, barely managing to catch myself before I do. That would probably be inappropriate considering the circumstance.

"Do you see your parents?" I ask Yukari in a murmur. She shakes her head, so I pass Sesshomaru and approach the closest villager. The woman's expression is grave, her eyes shadowed with caution and lips pressed thin with unfriendliness. Minding this, my voice is soft when I implore, "Do you know where Yukari's parents are?"

"No," the woman snaps. "Just leave the girl and get out."

I blink. Get out? "I just want to make sure she—"

My throat cinches when the woman scowls venomously. "We want no business with a witch like you."

"Excuse me?"

"YUKARI!" Another woman stumbles out of nowhere, one sleeve of her dress severely shredded with blood staining the fabric. Even so, she grabs the child from my hands and trips back away from me, holding Yukari in a death grip as she stares at me wide-eyed.

I'm lost for words. A couple seconds later, I manage to collect myself enough to ask, "So you're her mother?"

Before I can get an answer, a hard shove on my shoulder forces me to stumble a step backwards. A man then plants himself between me and the first woman, his glower as hard as ice in contrast to her seethingly poisonous glare. Arms crossed firmly over his chest, he booms, "Get out of our home, or we'll either force you out, or force your heart out of your chest!"

I gawk, dumbfounded by the sudden death threat. "_Excuse me?_ What did _I _do?"

"Oh don't you play dumb!" The woman pokes her head around the man, using him as a shield as she scalds, "I saw what you did. You killed one of those beasts with a mere touch! Without inflicting a single wound on the thing! Don't pretend like you didn't!"

The image of the convulsing, luminescent bird demon flickers to the front of my mind, and I stammer, "I-I didn't do anything! I swear, i-it just...I don't know what happened to it!"

She grits her teeth, nails digging into the man's shoulder. "You filthy lying witch!"

"Hey Daddy, if she's a witch, then did she tell those demons to attack our village?" I pale, and my eyes fly to a little boy nearby who pulls at his father's pant leg for attention.

"So that's what happened!"

"Then," some other soul starts, "did she bring another one to finish us off?"

All eyes turn to Sesshomaru.

"No." I can barely even hear the word, with how quietly it trembles out. Then their thoughts become clear to me and I blurt, "No! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Look at those ears!"

"Are those fangs?"

"I said he's not a part of this!" I rush and place myself in front of him, hands up pleadingly. "He's not here to hurt anyone! Everything will be okay if you just leave him be."

"She's not denying that he's a demon."

"That's because he is!" Silence falls after I say this, and I rush to amend, "He is, but he has no reason to hurt you! So please, don't give him one!"

"Ren."

I startle when he speaks my name. Various emotions sprout within me at his voice, and I turn my head to meet his eyes. "Yes, My Lord?"

"How long do you plan to linger here?"

"Oh, not much longer!" I twist to face him fully, hands folding in front of me. Guilt simmers inside of me at the realization that I made him wait. Simultaneously, I can't help but be overjoyed that he actually waited for me! "I just have to get my belongings. I promise to be quick."

"She called him her Lord!"

"Then that demon's more powerful than the witch!"

I wilt, once again facing the villagers. I need to go and get my stuff, but will they leave him alone while I do? Something tells me they won't. Even though I haven't really seen the full extent of his abilities, it's clear he's far more powerful than those bird demons from earlier. And he can go head-to-head with Inuyasha, according to Shippo, and that halfling is pretty strong. Meaning if the villagers gave him a reason, he could wipe out all of them in a heartbeat. I guess that doesn't necessarily concern me, but the Fujiokas were nice to me, and I went through all that trouble to save Yukari. It would kind of suck if they died just because some fool thought it was a great idea to throw a rock at Sesshomaru.

"Ren, dear." A familiar middle aged woman stands before me, having approached me while I was lost in thought. In her hands, she holds my folded clothes and cleaned boots. "I don't know about this whole witch thing, but it seems it wouldn't be best for you to stay here anymore."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fujioka." I give her an apologetic smile and take my stuff from her.

"I wish you safe travels," her eyes shift behind me, "although I have no idea what it's like, traveling with a demon. I shall pray that Tsukuyomi gives you his protection."

"Please don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru isn't just any demon. He's a magnificent one!"

She sighs, placing an anxious hand to her cheek. "I do hope you haven't been bewitched."

Bewitched, huh? Considering how he's always appeared in my dreams and occupied my mind and art, I guess that's a pretty accurate word for me.

A shift in the jittery villagers makes me realize Sesshomaru has begun to take his leave, so with a quick nod of appreciation to Mrs. Fujioka, I hurry to follow.

* * *

The ball has begun to roll. Where shall it take us next? Only the upcoming chapters will tell. Any thoughts? Desires? Predictions? I do so crave to hear them. Oh, and if anyone else has a specific way they imagine Ren to look, I'd love to hear another one of those. I find it fascinating how different people imagine the same character. That's why I like leaving out physical descriptions of the main character when they're not pivotal to the story. But. Anyway. I will see you all next chapter. You all can look forward to some interesting stuff coming your way!


	13. Chapter 13

It's late, and I'm on a trip, so I haven't much to say. Let's just jump into the chapter, shall we?

* * *

We walk throughout the day. A blue sky with passing clouds hangs overhead while wild grass and wildflowers rustle around our feet, the breeze filling the air with nature's perfume, and before me walks the tall form of the man I've always painted. I would pinch myself except for fear that I actually would startle awake. Instead, I gladly walk a few feet behind, marveling at the fruition of the dreams I've so desperately poured into art in the past. For the first time, rather than the need to paint, I'm overwhelmed with the desire to simply bask.

At one point, a butterfly flits just before me, and I pause in my step. The tumbling yellow creature comes to an abrupt stop atop a small red flower barely as big as it. I watch intently, eying the way its tiny feet adjust themselves on the petals, and how its tongue, barely visible from where I stand, unfurls and prods around the flower's center. By the time the butterfly has finished, I've committed the image to memory. Looking up, I discover Sesshomaru has also stopped, watching me patiently. I smile and he turns, and we continue on our way.

The question of where we're headed crosses my mind once or twice, but in the end, I decide it honestly doesn't matter. I don't care where we go. It only matters that we're going _together_. I never thought something as small as being around someone would bring me so much peace. I don't even mind in the slightest when my arms begin to tire from carrying my clothes for so many hours.

It's late afternoon, judging by the sun, when something out of the ordinary finally appears in our path. My first thought is that we've come upon a pair of horses laying in the grass, but as we approach, it becomes clear that their bodies are green and scaled. Each creature has a muzzle over its snout, and when we're fairly close, both turn our way.

"Hm? What is it, A-Un?"

A little human head pops out from behind one of the creature's necks. A little girl with long, tangled black hair, a small part of it sticking up in a ponytail. Upon seeing Sesshomaru, she breaks out into a giant smile and hops out from behind the beasts completely.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back!"

Sesshomaru stops as she runs up, the girl skidding to a halt just short of barrelling into him, and she just beams up at him from where she stands. I step up beside him, curious, and notice that the little girl is missing one of her front teeth. I glance up at Sesshomaru and find his gaze beyond the child. I follow it to a small shape sprawled out in the grass, snoring quietly. I recognize it as the imp I previously saw with him. Stepping around the girl, Sesshomaru picks up the strange staff lying next to the imp and brings its end down on the thing's chest. He only presses harder as the imp starts and begins to panic and beg.

"I didn't give you permission to sleep, Jaken."

"N-No! Of course not My Lord! I was wrong! Forgive me! Forgive meeee!"

He presses down a moment longer, then releases the creature and lets the staff fall back to the ground, turning wordlessly away. The girl still by me giggles and taunts, "That's what you get for being lazy, Jaken."

The imp protests as he straightens himself out. "I was not being lazy! I've simply spent the last few days having to keep my eye on you, meaning I've hardly had any time— Y-You! You're that wrench that dared to touch Lord Sesshomaru! Why are _you _here?"

"I brought her."

"You brought her, My Lord? Then...you don't mean that this wrench is the 'interesting thing' that sorceress told you was in that village, do you?"

Sorceress? Somebody told him where to find me?

Before I can ask about this, the dragon-esque creatures suddenly rise, and I discover that their necks converge on a single body. Jaken hobbles over to grab their reigns, and as Sesshomaru begins to walk again, the band begins to follow. The little human girl falls in pace beside me, hands clasped behind her back and feet kicking slightly with every step. She watches me curiously for a bit, and just when I'm about ask if something's wrong, she says, "If Lord Sesshomaru decided you can come, I guess that means you must be alright for a human. I'm Rin!"

Rin...where have I heard that name before? Maybe her name just sounds familiar because it's only a vowel away from mine. That'll probably make things confusing. "I'm Ren. Um, are you...not a human, Rin?"

"No, I am. I just like demons better."

"Because of Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask, gazing up at his back. To anyone else her declaration would probably sound odd, but I can relate a bit. It's not that I dislike people or anything. I just never really had a place among them. Instead, I seem to have a place beside a demon.

"Yep, but there's also A-Un and Jaken. A and Un are really sweet. They carry me when I'm tired. Jaken's a total pushover, and he likes to ramble about nonsense, but he likes Lord Sesshomaru almost as much as I do, so he isn't so bad. So why do you want to follow Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That's...kind of hard to explain." I hold my clothes to my chest, eyes falling down to the grass.

"Is it complicated? I don't really like complicated things, so make it simple, please."

I guess the simplest way to put it is… "Well, I also like him."

"Then we can like him together!"

A small smile tweaks my lips. "Yeah."

Rin continues her mostly one sided conversation throughout the evening. She talks about whatever it is that first comes to her mind, from animals, to stories, to food, but she always seems to return to Sesshomaru. It seems like she, too, was captivated by his inhuman beauty, and she mentions multiple times how he's never lifted a hand to hurt her. That fact makes me wonder a bit about how she was treated before she joined him. I can hardly believe such a happy child was abused.

I don't notice the dark clouds, having mistaken the failing light for the onset of night, until the sky opens and I'm suddenly drenched. I hug my clothes tighter to my chest in a futile attempt to keep them dry. The others hardly appear to notice the change, however, and Rin goes on chattering, so I mention nothing about seeking shelter and settle for shoving my dripping hair out of my face. It may be unpleasant, but the feeling isn't new to me. Before Kagura gave me a jewel shard, all the days I could go outside were almost always in danger of breaking out into rain. It's just that I always had my umbrella, so even if it caught me off guard, I never had to spend more than a few seconds without protection. But you know what? I don't think I really mind getting soaked. It somehow feels freeing to walk so unabashedly through the rain.

However, as the rain comes down, the land beneath us begins to slope. With the ground muddy and a full day of walking behind me, my footing begins to slip. I'm undeniably relieved when Sesshomaru turns us towards a cliff overhang that's almost deep enough to be considered a cave. He sits against the wall where it's driest, and the rest of us find our own spaces beneath the roofing.

Rin plops down by A-Un, coughing. "Hey Jaken, do you think we should make a fire?"

"Mm, yes, that would dry us faster, but that would mean going back in the rain to find fuel, and I'm not about to do that."

The girl grumbles, but says nothing more.

"I could do it," I offer, staring out at the water dripping from the tip of the overhang. "I don't know if I can find anything dry, though."

"Oh, you needn't worry about that!" Jaken dismisses. "The fire from my staff will dry whatever you find right up!"

"Okay then." I nod and set down my stuff, eyes drawn upwards when Rin gives a particularly deep cough. She curls up against the two-headed dragon and clears her throat more quietly. I guess the rain has dropped the temperature enough to bother her lungs, or maybe it's the rise in humidity. I'm kind of surprised. Don't little kids usually complain about this sort of thing? Maybe it's just that she's never had anyone to complain to.

With a glance at Sesshomaru and a quiet, "I'll be back soon," I plunge back into the heavy rain. There are hardly any trees around, so I search out shrubs instead. I also keep an eye out for anything purple. Unfortunately, with it so dark that I can barely make out bushes through the rain, I can't really find any flowers. That same darkness also forces me to soon return with what little fire fuel I've been able to tear off and uproot. With Jaken's staff and a little help from a still coughing Rin, we're able to start a small fire, although Jaken says it won't last very long with the pathetic, measly amount of wood I managed to scrape together.

Once we have the fire going, I scoot over to Rin and ask, "Are you feeling alright?"

She clears her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. This happens sometimes."

"Can I...um…," I point towards her forehead, "check if you have a fever?"

"A fever?"

"I just want to make sure you aren't sick."

"Oh, okay."

I tentatively press a hand to her forehead. She's warm, but she doesn't feel particularly hot. The sudden change in air quality must be just bothering her lungs. "You feel okay," I decide, lowering my hand. She smiles, and I smile in return. I think I'll enjoy traveling with Rin.

The rest of the night passes rather quietly. A-Un is the first to fall asleep. As the fire dies, Rin crawls over to Sesshomaru, who silently watches the girl as she curls up in the fur he has stretched out beside him. I can't help but feel endeared by the sight. I don't understand how Shippo could have said Lord Sesshomaru hates humans, not when he so clearly cares enough about this little girl to allow her to sleep on him.

I lay myself out on the ground in the final light of the embers and use my arm as a pillow. It's still so strange to be sleeping outside. The thought that I'll wake up to a sky in full bloom, it still makes my heart race. Or maybe my heart is racing out of the fear that when I wake up in the morning, I'll open my eyes to that faded, off white ceiling of my bedroom. That I'll wake up once again confined to darkness. That I'll wake up and Sesshomaru will once again have been a dream.

I breathe in the reassuring scent of rain and soil and let my eyes flutter shut.

* * *

It's not a very eventful chapter, but I'm happy with it, and I hope you guys are, too. Not every chapter needs some big happening, right? It's good to sometimes just sit back for a bit. As always, I'm open and ready for any thoughts you guys might have, and I'll get back to work so I can serve up the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

So I play this MMO called Onmyoji, right? Well they did a collaboration with Inuyasha awhile back, meaning if you worked your ass off, you could get ahold of Inuyasha, Kikyo, or Sesshomaru. I just finished collecting the pieces from that event and summoned myself Sesshomaru! I'm slightly pleased with myself, and am confident I have now succeeded at life. But. Anyway. Just wanna say there's a small time skip between this chapter and the last one. With that out of the way, let's get to it!

* * *

The buzzing of cicadas makes the air hum under the tangy glow of the sunset, the calls emanating from every direction, seemingly every tree. Forests are definitely my favorite places to travel through. The rustling of the trees, the shade they provide from the beating sun, the sheer amount of foliage that smell and taste wonderful… Of course the plains are beautiful too, with their waving seas of grass and endless expanses of sky, but with summer peaking, it's too hot to be able to endure traveling for long without respite, and with as persistent as the sun's been with hardly a day of clouds to speak of, my skin has burnt and darkened enough that I could pass for someone living in the tropics. Maybe a paler tropic's dweller, but one nonetheless.

I vaguely wonder if back in the modern era summer break has started yet. Other kids always complained about having homework over the break, and I always found that ridiculous. Other than homework, they were free! They could go to the pool, hang out in the park, walk around and shop: meanwhile I was trapped indoors with homework being my only thing to do outside of art. Even on the few days it was overcast enough for me to safely go outside, there was almost always the imminent threat of severe weather that kept me from venturing outdoors.

"I hear water!" I glance at Rin, who's turned to Sesshomaru in excitement. "Do you think it's a river?"

I strain my ear to hear the noise she's talking about, but Sesshomaru shifts his trajectory without delay, and I find the land sloping slightly down. It's hardly even a minute later when we step out onto a flat, rocky bank that borders what appears to be a shallow river. Rin immediately hikes up her dress and darts forward to the water, A-Un lumbering after her. It take Jaken a second to process this before he scuttles to follow, shouting, "You're being reckless, Rin! What if the water's dangerous?"

"So," I turn to Sesshomaru. "Are we making camp here for tonight?" One thing I quickly caught onto while traveling with him is that I need to ask about duration every time we stop. He never rests at a specific time, and has no qualms walking through the night. The others always seem ready to move at the drop of a pin, but unless I know beforehand, it takes me a moment to gather my bearings when Sesshomaru suddenly decides it's time to keep moving. I'm glad he takes that moment to wait for me, but it's also embarrassing. Thus, I've gotten into the habit of asking every time we stop.

He takes a seat on the rocks. "Yes."

I set my folded clothes beside him, then head over to the river myself. My reflection ripples, disturbed by Rin's antics just upstream, but I can still make out the dirt smudged on my face from days of sleeping on the ground. My hair's greasy, too, as I run my fingers through it. What I wouldn't give for some shampoo and…no, I shouldn't think that. I giggle lightly to myself at the thought. There's a _lot_ I'm not willing to trade for shampoo and soap.

I'm dipping my hands into the water when a streak downstream catches my attention. The line raises to the surface and the water falls off to reveal a snake as thick as my waist winding towards me at an alarming rate. My hands fly from the water and I fall back with squeak.

"_Give me your jewel sssshard!"_

Then its head flies past me, severed. I breathe a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru frowns slightly at his shoes as he steps out of the water, then meets my eyes. Clear annoyance reflects in them

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I wave to Rin. That's all the prompting she needs to return to her wading and splashing. Jaken, on the other hand, starts rambling about how his point is proven and they both need to get out of the water. A-Un watches from the shore. I return my own attention to Sesshomaru, and smile meekly. How many demons coming after my shard has he killed now? "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. Thank you."

To my surprise, he doesn't scold me again, nor does he go back to where he was sitting earlier. Instead, he asks, "Why is it you have a shard of the sacred jewel?"

My cheeks flush a bit at the question, not having expected it. I'd been surprised he hadn't asked the first time a demon came after my shard, but then I realized he just didn't care enough to ask. So this means…he's grown curious about me, right? I'm not really such an amazing person as to deserve his curiosity, but that only makes it feel nicer.

"Well, I was given it. I'm not really sure why, though."

"Why do you keep it?"

I suppose that's fair to ask, considering how many times he's had to take care of pursuers. The red in my face leans more towards shame as I reluctantly admit, "I know it causes you a lot of trouble. I'm really sorry about that, and I really appreciate your help, but without the shard I'd cause you even more trouble. I couldn't travel with you. There'd be no reason for you to put up with so much. I'm sorry. If it's too much trouble, I can try to defend myself." I don't exactly have combat skills, but if I had something heavy to swing, I might be able to manage.

"Even with a shard of the sacred jewel, a weak human like you can hardly fight a demon."

I wince. "Yeah, I know."

Finished with what he had to say, he slips out of his wet shoes and delicately pushes them to the side. His nails shine slightly in the new moonlight, pointed like the claws of his fingers. I raise my face to the sky.

A full moon. Is this the second one I've seen since I've come to the Feudal Era? The moon was hardly a sliver when I first arrived. It was so dark I couldn't see anything more than basic silhouettes. I glance Sesshomaru's way. In the light of the night's sun, his face is traced softly with moonbeams, his amber eyes shimmering. I've always thought he had a somewhat feminine beauty to him, that balance between masculine and feminine elegance always being one of the hardest elements to get right in his portraits, but illuminated by the moonlight it's especially true. I don't understand how a man could be so gorgeous! I wonder if I could get it right, painting him, if I use him as a direct model.

I pause, a strange scent reaching my nose. It's faint, but...is something burning?

Sesshomaru suddenly turns, seemingly drawn to something, and I twist to see what it could be. I see nothing obvious, but Sesshomaru shifts to stand slightly in front of me. My eyes flit back to the darkness, then over to Rin and the others who still play ignorantly in the moon-reflecting water. I slowly get to my feet, ready to run.

A faint glow gradually becomes visible within the trees, somewhere between yellow and orange in nature. A small gust of warmth rustles hair into my eyes. Even before anyone appears, an uneasy certainty settles over me.

Despite the vivid crimson of her dress, it's her luminescent skin that is first perceptible, followed by the flowing red silk of her kimono. Every slight movement sheds what seems to be gold flecks from the sparkling, bursting designs splayed across the silk, her draping hair glimmering with the shed gold. Her eyes, just as richly dark as I remember them, rest intently on us.

"What business do you have here?" As he questions her, Sesshomaru wraps his hand around the hilt of one of his swords. He doesn't draw it very often, and the fact that he feels it necessary sends a nervous shiver through me despite the warming air.

Her gaze shifts to focus entirely on me, and I freeze. Her eyes hold mine mercilessly, and an intense sense of danger crashes into me so hard I've curled up against Sesshomaru's back before I even realize I've moved, quaking. I stare blankly at his back, eyes wide with shock. _What is she? What is this god awful feeling she gives off? _

_What does she want with me?_

Shakily, I peek around his shoulder and find her gaze averted...to Rin. My heartbeat thrums in my ears like a clanging drum, and before I can process anything else, Sesshomaru has leapt forward with his blade drawn. I don't even realize he's swung it until I see it collided with the woman's hand. Lighting streaks from where the blade and her palm connect. The only change in her countenance is the vague tightening of anger in her face. Sesshomaru leaps back, sword held at the ready as he assesses his opponent.

"Leave this alone, demon," her voice ripples through the air like heat, so potent it seems to echo, "and I will allow you to live."

"You are not the one who gets to decide which one of lives and dies."

She waves her hand, gentle, as if offering help to a friend, and a spout of rushing fire bursts from her hand. Sesshomaru leaps out of the way, and I barely manage to scramble aside before the pillar sears past me. The trees on the other side of the river erupt into flames briefly before she clenches her first and they extinguish. As Sesshomaru engages the spirit, I dash over to Rin and help her atop A-Un, also going ahead and tossing a screeching Jaken up there as well. I twirl back to face the fight unsure of what to do. Do we leave? Will we be able to find him again if we do? But he won't be happy if we're in harms way, right? It's inconvenient! He might be holding back because we're here! So we should go! But…ugh, it just feels so wrong to leave him in the middle of a fight!

I lay a hand on Un's neck. "The second it looks like she might be paying attention to us, take off."

Un shakes his head to assure me he heard. I keep my hand against him, still internally debating whether or not to hop on myself. The thing is, despite how vigorously Sesshomaru is taking the offense, she keeps stalling his attacks with a mere swing of her hand, and the way she throws fire around so confidently has me worried. He may not be human, but I'm sure he would be burned just the same if he were hit.

I gasp when Sesshomaru doesn't quite move in time, and his empty sleeve ignites. He pauses his offense to rip the flaming part off. With that brief second of an opening, the woman suddenly flings out her hand our way, and a rush of fire surges towards us.

A-Un vanish from beneath my hand and I only have time to fling up my hands in terror.

A freeze suddenly seizes my hands. Just as I'm about to be consumed, a streak of white zips through the center of the fiery pillar and dissolves from it every bit of heat, the flames evaporating into the darkness just in time for me to see the streak of white pierce the spirit's chest.

All except her stills as she falls back a step, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. The dart of light looks as if it melts into her, spreading a paleness in her yellow skin, and changing her golden glow to a moon-like white. Her chest begins to shudder as if she can't breathe, her still yellow hands clutching tensely at her chest.

This time when she meets my eyes, her expression radiates unfiltered rage.

"I _will_ kill you. _Both_ of you."

Then, she herself folds into a strip of white and gold light and bolts into the sky, vanishing.

The crickets chirp in the renewed quiet, only the charred stench of firewood left from her visit.

* * *

dun, Dun, DUUUUNNNN! The strange spirit has returned! And Ren has some kind of power! And the spirit also declared that she'll kill her! Things are getting heated folks! Whatever will happen next? Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters to find out! See ya then!


	15. Chapter 15

I posted this one pretty quickly. Maybe it's because I got excited because the last chapter got a comment *wink wink nudge nudge*. And yes, I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers. They just sort of happen. I promise my intention *probably* isn't to torture you. I feel like I'm using a lot of asterisks*****. Ehem. Let's get to the story, shall we?

* * *

Normally, the shifting muscles of A-Un's back as they walk would lull me to sleep even in broad daylight, but after yesterday, I'm wide awake. I twist my hand so my palm faces away from the grey sky, studying it. Last night, something came out of my hands. It was so cold my first thought would be ice, but it didn't feel hard, and judging by the way it absorbed into that spirit, it didn't behave like it was a solid object, either. I clench my fist and open it again, almost expecting something to change. I've already come to accept that magical things exist, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still just a regular human from the modern era with the only special thing about her being a weird allergy. At least, it shouldn't change that. It's not like I'm some mystical chosen one or something. If I was, I should have heard something about a prophecy or something by now.

I let my hand fall onto my face, covering my eyes. Chosen one? Prophecy? This isn't a freaking book.

Something pokes at my side, and I turn my head so slip my eyes out from under my hand, coming face to face with Rin.

"Hey, if you're not sleeping, can you make room for me?"

"Yeah, sure." I sit up, leaning against one of the necks, and Rin jumps up onto the still moving beast and settles in front of me.

"I scolded A-Un for leaving you last night."

I blink, taking a second to realize what she's talking about. "Oh, it's fine. I told him to take off if there was any trouble."

"But you could've died if you hadn't been able to stop that fire! Speaking of, how'd you do that, anyway? Are you a priestess? Or do you have some sort of amulet that lets you use magic?"

My eyes fall back to my hands that lay limp in my lap. "I'm not a priestess. The only 'amulet' I can think of is this jewel shard," I absently touch my collarbone, "but I don't think that's what it was." It's the only magical thing about me, yet I vaguely remember...I think it was Kaede who said she felt something from me before I even had it.

"So you don't know how you did it?" Her head tilts curiously.

"I don't."

This sends her into deep thought, her gaze still trained on my face. I can only imagine the kinds of wild explanations she's scheming up, her being a kid and all.

"How old are you, Rin?" I suddenly wonder.

"Mm…" She messes with her fingers, counting in an odd fashion. "Um, ten? Maybe eleven?"

So young. "How'd you end up following Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her hands fall and she smiles, revealing her missing tooth. "I found him in the woods injured." I startle. Injured? Sesshomaru? Could that have been when he lost his arm? Rin beams, apparently looking past me, and I glance over my shoulder to find Sesshomaru glaring back at us over his own shoulder. He really doesn't like it when people discuss his missing arm, does he? "He didn't really need my help," I turn back to Rin, "but he was just so beautiful sitting up against that tree that I wanted to, anyway! So I kept on visiting him! Then my village was attacked by wolves, and it gets kind of blurry after that, but after the attack I met Lord Sesshomaru, and he felt better, and I went along with him! How about you? What's your story?"

"Well...I was staying at a town when he found me...it was also being attacked, actually, and he saved me."

"And that's why you followed him?"

"Actually, no. I'd been looking for him for awhile, and I'd actually met him once before. I wanted to follow him then, but there were things holding me back."

"Why were you looking for him?"

"It's...kind of complicated. I guess I wanted to see him in real life instead of in pictures."

"What are 'pictures'?"

"Oh, I mean drawings. I've drawn and painted him before."

"Without having met him?"

I wince. "...Yeah."

For some reason, Rin appears to light up at this. "Are you an artist, Ren?"

"I...am." I scratch at the back of my neck. It kinda feels strange to say that, considering I haven't so much as seen any art supplies for the past month or so. I did bring some from home, but I left them all at Kaede's house when I left to find Sesshomaru.

"I wanna see!"

"Huh?"

"I wanna see your art! You said you made Lord Sesshomaru, so I want to see it! Can I please?"

"But I don't have any of my stuff with me, and even if I did, I don't have my best works." In this era, the only things I've made are the plant book, and that sketch of Sesshomaru in Kagome's notebook, each of which are far beyond me right now.

Rin remains unfazed. "That's fine! We can just go to where your stuff is! Lord Sesshomaru!" She leans sharply to the side to get a clear view of him as he walks in front of us, and I shoot out a hand in fear that she'll fall off. "Can we go? Please? Don't you also want to see the art Ren made of you?"

A sudden jolt pushes a gasp from my lungs and I barely manage to grab ahold of Rin's arm to keep her from tumbling off of A-Un. When we're both steady, I glance forward to find that our whole party has stopped.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?" Jaken stares up at his master in question.

Sesshomaru turns sideways, and my heart quickens when our eyes meet. "Jaken, join Rin on A-Un. Ren will walk with me instead."

"M-My Lord! But s-she...that human…"

A sharp glare mutes the sputtering imp and sends him hobbling over to me. It's kind of pathetic, watching him struggle to mount the dragons with his short stature. I simply slide off, entrusting my modern clothes to A-Un.

My fingers lace together as I watch Sesshomaru anxiously from beneath my eyelashes. Why this change all of a sudden?

We pick up walking again, this time with me walking just slightly behind in Jaken's usual place. My tattered sandals trudge slowly along, the straw used to weave them beginning to come apart. It doesn't help when a light sprinkling begins, and the ground begins to soften.

"Tell me why you were looking for me."

I bolt straighter at the sound of his voice, raindrops falling on my cheeks. "You were listening?" When he doesn't grace me with a response, I answer, "It's like I told Rin. I've...drawn you."

"How?"

My fingers tighten around the sleeves of my dress. He isn't asking my methods, and as much as I'd like to, it would be insulting to answer as if he were. "Well, um...I'm not exactly sure, really. I've just...always known about you...somehow…"

He's silent for a moment, thinking. Then he says, "It appeared to me as if the power you used last night surprised you. What do you know about it?"

"Not much," I shake my head. This is so humiliating. He finally wants to talk to me, and all I can give are non-answers! "The first time it happened was during the attack on the village. I did something to one of the bird demons that hurt me. I'm not sure what, exactly. I didn't stick around to check." He ponders this again, and as he does, I offer, "Before that, I was told by someone that there was some sort of power inside of me. That was the first time anything related to it happened."

"Who told you this?"

"She was a priestess named Kaede."

"Kaede." I wait while he absorbs her name. A small cough, however, distracts us both, and we turn to see Rin covering her mouth with both of her hands. When she notices us, she lowers them and smiles.

"I'm oka—" She breaks of coughing again.

I break away from Sesshomaru and reach into the folds of my uniform shirt. I pull out a couple smushed flowers and press them into Rin's hand. "Chew these into a mush before you swallow. They should help your cough." At least, I hope they will. I only heard about their use from Kaede. This'll be my first time using them.

The girl gladly accepts the plants and I rub her back as she chews. Rain just isn't her thing. Luckily, after a few more soft coughs, they seem to stop. When I ask if she feels better, she nods.

"Rest on A-Un until the rain stops."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru." She obediently lays atop the beast and closes her eyes.

Unfortunately, the rain continues the rest of the day and into the night, and Rin's cough soon returns. After giving her flowers a second time, I run out, but Jaken insists that she's fine, and that she's just annoying whenever it rains. Even if it isn't serious, though, it must be unpleasant for her to be constantly coughing.

We walk mostly through the night, only setting up camp when the sky begins to brighten. With the rain still going and my legs aching and worn, we fall asleep without fire or food. Still, however, the rain persists, and after another day and night, Sesshomaru brings our little caravan to a cave and announces that we'll stay until the rain has cleared. His motivation is clear. As the rain has dragged on, Rin's coughs have slowly increased and deepened. Some of her coughs sounds distinctly painful, and even while she sleeps, the coughing doesn't stop. When she snuggles against A-Un, I lay a hand on her forehead and find her hot.

"She's sick," I announce, stomach knotting. Were there any plants Kaede said were good for fevers? I can't remember. What do I do then? Can't fevers kill children? And we don't have any medicine! How am I supposed to take care of her? I mean, even if there was medicine, I've never looked after a sick kid before!

"Sick." Jaken clicks his tongue. "Humans are so weak. Now demons like us, we don't get sick."

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, comes to kneel beside me, and mimics me by placing his own hand on her forehead. The sight of his tight jaw and unhappy eyes drops my knotted stomach to my feet.

"What do humans do," he suddenly inquires, "when one of them is sick?"

I race to think. I've never taken care of a sick child, but my dad once came down with a stomach bug, and I had to take care of him. He's not a kid, but this is similar, right? How different can it be? Right?

"S-She needs to keep eating and drinking." I bite my lip, wondering about a fire. Should I light it? Keep her warm? But she has a fever! Shouldn't we get something to cool her off? Like what?

In my distraction, I don't realize Sesshomaru's left until Jaken exclaims, "Ah! I should have followed him! He must have realized it's a waste to keep a sick human around and decided to abandon her! Oh Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!"

When the imp darts out of the cave, I glance at A-Un. One head snorts and tosses its head, the other rolling its eyes. Yeah, I agree. Jaken is definitely wrong.

What can I do, though? The pattering rain draws me to the cave's mouth. I hesitate, not having any sort of container, and eventually settle for cupping my hands and catching the rain. I'm forced to adjust my hands a few times to retain the water better. Once my hands are full, I carefully hurry back to Rin, kneeling down and putting my hands to her lips. Groggy eyes watching, she obediently sips from my hands. I repeat this a few times until Sesshomaru wanders back. Kneeling back down, he opens his palm to Rin, revealing a handful of what look to be berries. Rin smiles weakly, and slowly picks at the food until its gone. My own stomach growls at the sight, but I resign myself to another day of little food. Right now all attention goes to Rin.

Since we don't light a fire, I switch my sandals for my socks and boots and throw on my uniform shirt over the dress. It may be summer, but with all the rain it's gotten a little chilly. Rin, already asleep, is moved by Sesshomaru so that she's situated in his fur. I take her place sitting against A-Un.

Even though we're in a cave, and the clouds have kept the world dark, the way Sesshomaru's head never turns away from Rin is more than enough to tell me he's worried. He's worried, and I can't say anything to comfort him.

_Please_, I pray, snuggling up against A-Un, _whatever gods are out there, whoever's listening, help Rin._

And for some reason, when I finally fall asleep, I'm comforted by a strange certainty that my prayer's been heard.

* * *

In case you were wondering, the time Rin found Sesshomaru injured was _not_ the time he lost his arm, and although Ren's not incorrect by thinking Sesshomaru gets irritated if you pay attention to his missing arm, the big picture in fact is that he dislikes people talking about any loss or failure of his in general. Just to clarify. Leave a favorite, hit that follow button, feel free to also leave a lengthy comment if you so desire, and I will see you all in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, what's up? Let's jump into the chapter, shall we?

* * *

It continues to rain through the next day. Once, sometime towards noon, it lightens up enough to seem as if it's about to stop, but that quickly passes, and rain continues to pour. I'm forced to venture out in it for food. The easiest harvest to find is berries, but since I can't find an abundance, and I'm worried harder foods might upset Rin's stomach, I give all the fruit to her whenever she's awake. As for myself, I put up with a couple of roots. I can't help but sorely regret that we didn't go fishing while we were by the river, and it seems Jaken feels the same, considering how he won't shut up about it. I endure his negativity until Sesshomaru says something about it, successfully muting the imp.

The entire time, Sesshomaru never moves Rin from his side, except for when she insists she needs to go to the bathroom. On the rare occasion she does so, I lead her outside briefly before returning her to him, and she uses his fur to dry off her hair. One time in the late evening she neglects to do so after returning, and I watch as Sesshomaru silently does it for her. An old ache blooms in my chest at the sight, and I can't help but sigh.

I want to draw them. For once, draw, instead of paint. With the dimness of the cave and the weather, there isn't enough color to warrant paint. Besides, it feels like the soft lead of a pencil would better capture the comfort of Rin snuggled up against Sesshomaru, and the vulnerable worry lying just beneath the surface of Sesshomaru's stoic expression. She truly is precious to him. His most important person.

The ache in my chest turns to a sting. I rub the area over my heart and keep my breathing even, puzzled. Why does thinking such a thing...hurt? It isn't anything new. He's always had a particular care for Rin.

It just...he's always been _my_ friend..._my _protector...but maybe that's because I always only knew him only in theory. He's also always been an _idea_. It only makes sense that an idea would be different from real life, and in real life, she's the one he has a special connection with.

The acute sense of loss that accompanies this conclusion startles me. This is ridiculous. It's not like he left me, or rejected me. I've been far closer to him this past month than I've ever been in my entire life! So for me to feel like I've lost something...it's plain wrong.

It's still raining when I wake again the next day, but not long after the world has finished brightening, the downpour once again begins to let up, and this time, it stops. After checking on Rin's condition, I venture out again for food, able to go farther without the rain to hinder me. As I unbury roots for my complaining stomach, I purposely let my hands scratch on the thorns of the plant in an effort to staunch memory of ill-will stabbing me when I checked Rin's fever. It was just for a second, not even, but it hit me so hard I can't deny I felt it. It was just one thought, the thought that if Rin _wasn't_ around... And now I feel absolutely wretched.

After I've eaten enough to calm the demands of my stomach for a short time, I go about gathering berries. It makes me feel even worse when I discover the showers have knocked most of the ripened berries off their bushes, leaving me hardly any to collect for the sick girl. A patch of giant mushrooms has me wishing I had that plant book I started. Mushrooms are probably soft enough not to bother Rin's stomach, but without absolute certainty that they're edible, there's no way I'm risking it. In the end, I return with hardly a single handful of food. Rin, of course, doesn't complain, though. She simply eats what is offered. With the snail's pace at which she picks at it, it's likely she doesn't have much of an appetite to be sated, anyway.

Without much else to do, and my hands somewhat bloody from my earlier self-punishment, I seek out an herb, struggle to rip a strip from the hem of my dress, and wrap a makeshift bandage around my left hand, a few herb leafs snug between the cloth and my skin. Frankly, I'm not sure if the leaf will actually help with anything except chafing, but even if it _is_ a questionable ancient remedy, I imagine it can't hurt, even if I have the wrong plant. However, I'm forced to return to the cave with only one hand tended. It was hard enough tying the bandage using just my right hand. I don't think I could copy it with my non-dominant hand. Still, I take along some of the plant, just in case it could prove useful later.

When I return, Jaken is sprawled in the grass just outside the cave, snoring. His dual-headed staff rests precariously upright against the cave mouth. I can easily see it falling on him...and as I consider this, I'm hit with the sudden mischievous urge to knock it down on him.

I snicker to myself and leave it be.

Rin is still curled up by Sesshomaru's side, sleeping yet again. Sesshomaru hasn't moved an inch since he placed her there when she first came down with a fever, the both of them reside in the far back of the cave. I suspect Sesshomaru chose that spot to keep Rin as far away from the rain as possible. I move to sit about halfway inside, wishing the walls were smooth enough for me to rest against. I'd use A-Un as a cushion except that the dragons appear to be sleeping. I'd be reluctant because of this anyway, but considering how little shut-eye I've seen them get since I started traveling along, I'm firmly resolved to let the beasts of burden sleep.

"Is that blood from your other hand?"

I pause, knees already bent to sit. I straighten and quietly reply, "No, this one's scratched up, too. I just can't tie a bandage with my non-dominant hand."

"I will tie it, then." Sesshomaru lifts his hand, waiting.

"Oh, it's fine," I assure him. I don't know whether I'm embarrassed or what when I shift my hand behind my back. "The scratches honestly aren't that deep."

"Is left hand in worse condition?"

"T-They're about the same...I just don't want to trouble you."

"I will tie it, in return for you helping Rin. I do not wish to be in your debt."

My heart sinks. "I'm not doing it expecting anything in return." Even more than that, though, I hardly deserve any gratitude after I wished, even for a single thought, that Rin…

But Sesshomaru continues to wait, hand outstretched, and eventually I cave. I rest my exposed hand in his and he takes a moment to inspect it. His skin is soft and cold as his fingers wrap around my hand, and I find myself wanting to grasp his hand and hold it. I resist.

"Let me see how you wrapped your left."

When I show him, I also open the wrapped palm to show him the herbs I collected and explain, "There's a leaf pressed against each side under the bandage. I heard somewhere it helps injuries heal faster."

He takes the leaves and sets them on his lap before ordering me to sit. I tuck my knees under me, hand still in his, and study him as he begins. I'm speechless when he leaves my hand to tear off part of his empty sleeve, coming away with a long silken strip with which he begins to bind my hand. He works slowly, slipping in the leafs and tightly wrapping the silk. Despite having only a single hand, his fingers move tactfully and efficiently, never fumbling once. I'm left in awe as he pulls the final knot.

"Is this sufficient?"

I turn over my hand, absorbing every inch of his work as I breathe, "Yes...thank you…" The silk, mostly white with a bit of red here and there, could very easily be being stained with blood on the inner layers, but what's visible looks like an expensive mitten, save for the indiscreet knot and my fingertips poking out. He ripped his sleeve for me. I could have just torn another strip off the bottom of my dress, I should have, but he ruined part of his outfit to make a bandage for my hand.

I sincerely hope Sesshomaru's vision is as hindered as mine is in the dimness, because my face feels as hot as the sun.

I return to where I was earlier, keeping my face averted just in case he can see. When I'm not out scavenging more food, I spend the rest of the day occupied by the silk around my right hand.

The clouds finally begin to disperse around sunset, and the next morning, I awake to find Rin gone. I nearly panic until Jaken informs me that girl woke up to the noise of her stomach, and went off in search of food. If her appetite has returned, then…

When Rin gets back, she lugs an armful of roots, mushrooms, and what look to be peaches! After reigning in my gawking at the familiar fruit, I ask if I can check her temperature.

Her fever's down. Maybe not entirely gone, she still feels slightly warm, but for all I know that could just be the normal body temperature of a child.

Rin and I feast. Jaken snatches a few mushrooms, and Rin feeds two of the precious peaches to A-Un, but other than that it's just the two of us that consume every last bite she's brought back. When Rin finishes, she sits back with a wide grin. I smile back, mentally kicking myself. She's such a sweet girl, friendly and outgoing. I'm glad she's better. It's definitely been ridiculous of me to dwell on one, tiny negative thought I had of her when I honestly do like her. Of course she's important to Sesshomaru. You can't help but care for her.

"Rin, do you still want to see Ren's art?"

I startle at the question, but Rin immediately gushes, "Yes!"

He looks to me.

"I-It's not that I don't want to show her, but I don't even know where Kaede's village is! Even if I knew where we are right now, I wouldn't be able to get us back."

"...Is that village where your art is at?" I nod. "Then we will go."

Sesshomaru stands and Rin begins to cheer. I don't know the way, but I suppose if Sesshomaru says we'll go, he'll find a way...besides, it might be nice to go back. I can grab that plant book, and assure Kaede I'm alright.

Oh. Kagome and her gang...they might be there. Now that I think about it, the last time I saw them, I was spirited away by Kagura, their enemy and underling of Naraku. Sure, it turned out fine...if you consider me nearly dying and having to endure days of agonizing recovery on my own in the wild as 'fine'...but they probably have no idea what happened to me. It might be a good idea to see them and let them know I'm alright, and even if they're not there, I can always leave the message with Kaede.

And so we set out. Rin continues to rest on A-Un, but her brightness is back, and she and I exchange small talk as we walk. When she asks about my hands, I tell her they got hurt while digging, and how I had to have Sesshomaru tie one of my hands because I couldn't. This causes her to beam.

"Lord Sesshomaru is so kind! I want to stay with him forever and ever!"

I clutch the silk-tied hand to my chest, smiling, and in a murmur not meant for ears, I agree, "Yeah, I do, too."

* * *

This chapter was actually completely unplanned. I'd thought they'd set out for Kaede's village at the beginning, but stuff just kept happening as I wrote, and then them setting out didn't happen until the end. I like it, though, so I'm glad it turned out this way. I gotta be honest, though. It's super hard writing Sesshomaru as a romantic interest. He tends to keep most thoughts in his head, and act without explanation, and that makes it difficult. So if you guys have any thoughts on how I've written him so far, and the (hopefully existent) chemistry between him and Ren, I would love to hear it. With that said, I will see you guys next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Just a warning, a lot happens in this chapter consecutively. I hope it doesn't get too confusing.

* * *

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru hardly acknowledges me, instead turning and continuing to walk. I skirt around the slain lizard demon. As we walk, I eye the various colored blood splatters that stain Sesshomaru's outfit. Luckily, Sesshomaru's a rather clean fighter, so there aren't more than a few dots here and there, but that doesn't keep me from feeling guilty. We'd probably be left alone, if it weren't for my jewel fragment.

Not long after, we begin to walk along a babbling stream, so I offer, "Lord Sesshomaru, if you'd like, I could try to wash out those blood stains before we reach the town."

"You impudent human! You dare to think a person like you could touch Lord Sesshomaru's garments!"

Sesshomaru stops, facing me. "Could you do it, with your hands' condition?

"My Lord! You needn't place such an important task to this girl! If the bloodstains bother you, I could—"

"They're fine," I assure him, clenching and flexing my still-wrapped fingers to show. "The scrapes weren't that deep. They only needed a day or two. I don't feel any pain, so they're probably fine. But, um," I hesitate, "I'll try my best, but I've never washed blood out of anything before. I don't know how well I can clean it." Plus I don't have any soap or anything...maybe I shouldn't have asked. But it's all my fault his clothes are dirty to begin with, and considering how prideful he is, I'm sure he'd prefer to put his best foot forward if he's going to be around people, even if they are just humans.

"Do as you wish. Rin, we are stopping."

The girl, who'd been talking to A-Un before, delightfully exclaims, "Alright, My Lord! I'm gonna go find something to eat!" before scampering off into the trees with A-Un. Jaken takes a seat by the water a short ways away, grumbling, and…

Sesshomaru starts to strip.

It doesn't occur to me the implications of my request until he begins to loosen the knot around his waist and shrug off his sleeves. My eyes fly to the water, face aflame. I-I didn't mean to…! But I can't just take back my words! I offered to wash his clothes, but...oh my god, it didn't even cross my mind that that requires him to take them _off!_

I startle halfway out of my skin when he suddenly sits beside me, and I desperately try to slow my racing heart when I see out of the corner of my eyes that his legs are still very much covered.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I just…" I lift my head to find him holding out to me a long swath of red and white silk, his chest exposed. I delicately accept the fabric and set about to soaking it, keeping my eyes locked on my job. "I'm just a little jumpy...because of all the demons after my shard."

I know I shouldn't be thinking this...but his body, it's so perfect! Usually they're hidden under effeminate clothing, but his shoulders are so broad, and his skin is so pale and flawless! And his chest...Michelangelo would trash his David statue in two seconds flat if he got the chance to see it! And the fur draped over his shoulder that looks so soft and welcoming...together with his long silver hair and beautiful face…

I just want...to touch…

My jaw clenches as I scrub furiously at a spot of blue. _Oh my god, Ren! You need to stop!_

It feels like my face doesn't cool down the entire time I'm working. It'd be foolish to think Sesshomaru somehow doesn't notice, but the fact that he says nothing about it comes as a major relief. When Rin returns, I hang the silk over a nearby branch to dry, making every effort not to look Sesshomaru's way. If only he were still a piece of art! If I had painted him like this, it definitely would have been my favorite portrait! I'd of probably hung it up in my room even despite my mom's distaste for those pictures. She would've complained it was scandalous, but it would've simply been art. But he isn't just my design anymore, and right now my pulse thrums in agreement with my mother. I try to focus on my bandages, which have also gotten soaked. The left one I tear off without a problem, the hand under fully healed. The right one...I ponder on it for awhile before unraveling it. Then I retie the strip of silk in a bow around my wrist. Since it looks cute with small loops, I let the loose ends dangle as they please.

When the cloth finally dries, I allow myself to watch (covertly) as Sesshomaru rewraps his torso with the silk, slipping his arm in one of the sleeves and crossing the neckline over his chest before tucking the ends into the waistline. He then replaces his armor over the cloth, securing his sheaths last.

We quickly get moving again, leaving me seemingly endless time to desperately try not to dwell on the glimpses I got.

Mid morning the next day, Rin shakes me awake. I instantly realize A-Un isn't moving beneath me, meaning we've stopped. I rub my eyes and sit up, the silken bow around my wrist brushing my cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru says I'm to stay here with A-Un and Jaken while you two go into the village."

There are no buildings in sight, no people meandering about, but as I glance around the forest, I come to realize we're just north of Kaede's village, only a few minute's walk to it. I don't know how he knew how to find it, but this is definitely it.

"You're not coming?"

"I...don't really like to be around a lot of people."

I don't question it, remembering her vague background and history. I doubt she'd want to explain it. I hop off of the two-headed dragon, promising her we'll be back for her soon. The walk to the village truly is short, just over a hill, and then we're at the top of the stairs that serve as the village's main entrance.

My eyes are immediately drawn to the head of white at the stairs' base. A snarling Inuyasha stands squarely facing us at the bottom, his hands tucked into his sleeves as if he were waiting. I then process the others, and smile nervously. What do I say?

Nobody moves, both sides trying to assess the other.

Then, without warning, Kagome dashes up the steps, Sango throwing away her boomerang and following suit. I manage to give Sesshomaru a look of alarm just before Kagome barrels into me, knocking me a step back as she attempts to squeeze my soul out of my body. I tense, frozen, unused to such intimate contact. Sango is much less abrasive, laying both hands on one of my shoulders and touching her forehead to them.

"Thank the gods you're alive!"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry...for worrying you."

Kagome breaks away, hands now gripping my arms as she stares me in the eye and exclaims, "Kagura told us you were dead! She said you were killed by Naraku's poison!"

Kagura...what?

"I couldn't believe it because she didn't have proof, but I was still so scared! I'm so sorry we put you in danger! I'm sorry we couldn't protect you!"

"Ladies, this is a touching reunion," Miroku interrupts, pausing a few stairs away. When he meets my eyes, he bows his head and says, "I, too, am very glad to know you are safe, Ren, but now that we are sure of your well-being, there are some things I think we should discuss."

Sango lifts her head. "Miroku's right. Why are you here with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Ah! That's right!" Kagome tilts her head curiously. "Why do you have a jewel shard?"

"Well I suspect," Miroku interjects, "that it has something to do with the fact that she's standing outside in broad daylight."

"Oh right! Are you okay being outside right now, Ren?"

Overwhelmed, I simply nod.

"But how'd you get it?" Sango wonders.

"So Ren's got the shard you sensed coming this way. That's great and all," Inuyasha comments acidicly, "but what are _you_ doing here with her?"

All eyes finally go to Sesshomaru.

His eyelids fall shut. A few seconds later, they open, and he says to me, "Go and get the things we came for. I will be waiting for you in the forest."

"Hey Sesshomaru! She's not your slave!"

"We came here for my things," I rush, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. I look to Kagome, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that she still hasn't moved her hands from my arms, but touched that she seems to care. "Do you still have them here, by any chance?"

"Of course! It's all down with—"

"Wait a second." Miroku rises to the top of the staircase, studying me intently with his fingers at his chin. "Ren, do you remember how Kaede and I said there was a power inside of you?"

How could I forget, with the things that have happened?

"It's grown significantly. I can't really say if it's gotten stronger, but I can definitely feel its presence now. Have you noticed anything strange recently?"

Where do I begin? Yeah, I shot bolts of light from my hands? Lost, I can't help but turn to Sesshomaru for help. He breathes a barely audible sigh.

"Perhaps, if you were to sit and talk with her instead of boorishly assailing her with your questions, she could answer them."

"That does indeed sound prudent, Lord Sesshomaru."

Ah, Kaede! My nerves begin to ease as the old priestess ascends the stairs to join us. Upon reaching the top, she turns to my companion, smiling, and says, "I know ye are not on the most peaceful terms with the lot of us, but it seems a lot has occurred while we were unawares. Do ye not think it would be best if ye were to stay the day, in order that we may clearly understand all that's happened? Even if ye need not be caught up, it would be the honor of the village to serve as a temporary resting place for the son of the great dog demon."

"Hey Old Lady! What're you doing tryin' to get him to stay! There's no way in hell I'm just gonna stand around while—"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha inexplicably faceplants as if I giant invisible hand came out of the sky and squashed him. Kagome places her hands on her hips. "Come on, he's clearly not here to fight! Why don't you just let him rest his feet here while we talk to Ren? He's your brother, after all!"

"Hm. Such a pathetic half demon is hardly any brother of mine."

My eyes widen slightly in amazement as Inuyasha begins to yell back a retort. Did he really just…

Ignoring his brother's responding insults, Sesshomaru complies. "I will stay until the matter is sorted."

"In that case, ye may stay in my house here for the time being."

"A place farther from people would be ideal."

Kaede frowns. "I suppose there is a house on the other side that's long been abandoned. It is sturdy, but lacking care."

Without another word, Sesshomaru turns to leave, heading back into the trees. It takes me a moment to realize he's gone to fetch Rin.

"Wow, hey, why's everybody gathered?"

We all turn to see Shippo. Seeing me, his confused expression crumbles into surprise, and a second later a bawling fox child is clinging to my leg.

* * *

Tada! I would ramble, but I'm really tired today, so I'm just gonna bid you all adieu and see you all next update. Toodles!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey ya'll, I haven't been saying much before chapters recently. I've actually been on vacation, and by the time I've had time to sit down, write, and post, I've been absolutely exhausted. I can't imagine any of you were complaining, though, since that meant you could get right to reading, so with out farther ado, let's get to it, shall we?

* * *

"Something is definitely going on here," Miroku decides. He's been sitting criss cross in the corner of the room as the rest of us sort out our stories, simply listening. Now his eyes are closed, the crook of his finger on his chin in thought.

"Yeah, why did Kagura lie to us?"

"I dunno, Shippo, maybe it's 'cause she's our _enemy?_"

"But he's right," Sango backs the fox. "I can't think of any reason she could have to save Ren, and then tell us she's dead. She even went as far as to give her a jewel shard.

Miroku nods, opening his eyes. "Yes, that is strange. We should definitely look into it when we get the chance, but that's not entirely what I meant."

"You're talking about that spirit, aren't you?" Kagome concludes.

"I am, but I am also talking about the power within Ren. It felt distinctly dormant the first time I noticed it, but it seems like now the power has risen to the surface. Perhaps it's the jewel shard that's strengthened it. Since we don't have access to the spirit hunting her down, I think we should address this mystery first. It's even possible it could somehow be tied to the spirit, and allow us to figure out why it's after Ren."

"Um, what does that mean, then?" I ask, a bit nervous. Powers, magic or whatever, none of it's really tangible. How are we supposed to learn about it when it's something dwelling inside of me? Don't tell me I have to meditate and reach enlightenment or something weird like that.

"I'm going to be honest: Whatever power is within you, Ren, I'm not familiar with it. It doesn't feel evil, but I can tell it isn't a power that comes from the strength of your soul like it is with priestesses. As Kaede also seems unfamiliar with it, I feel it would be best if we sought another opinion. If you would like, we could travel to see my master, Mushin. As old—" he coughs, "—I mean, as experienced as he is, he may be able to figure out its source."

"If you think he would know…" _I_ would certainly like to know why I'm Harry Potter all of the sudden.

"It's settled, then. We shall leave in a few days, after we've had time to rest and prepare."

"We'll keep looking for jewel shards," Sango says, "and we'll keep an eye out for that spirit."

"Ah, wait!" Kagome interjects. "We can't just let Miroku and Ren travel alone!"

Sango's eyes narrow. "You're right. There's no way that pervert will keep his hands off of her if he spends that much time with her alone, especially during the night."

"I am heartbroken to see how little you all trust me."

"W-Wait!" They all glance to me. "I mean, I'd like to go, if he thinks his master has answers, but...I'd like to talk about it with Lord Sesshomaru first."

Inuyasha scoffs. "What's there to talk about? The guy isn't your keeper."

My jaw tightens irritably. "No, but that doesn't change the fact that I'd like to discuss this with him. We _are _traveling together, so I think it's his business, too, if I go off somewhere."

"Well!" Kagome claps her hands together in front of her chest, getting everyone's attention. "Now that we've got all of that sorted out, let's all relax a bit! Where do you want to stay while you're here, Ren? I would think you'd stay either with me, or here with Kaede, but since you pointed it out, you _are_ travelling with Lord Sesshomaru."

When I realize what she's implying, a rush of heat suddenly rushes through my body as if every inch of me is blushing. I take a second to reply, not because I'm thinking about my answer, but because I'm shocked at my strange reaction. "If...if it works, yeah, I'd like to stay with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then we'd better move your stuff to where you're staying! I'll help!" She darts to her feet and grabs my bag from behind me, my stuff having been brought to me when we first came in to talk.

"Hey, hold on! Are we seriously gonna let that bastard stay here? It already reeks of him, and he's hardly even been here for—"

"If you don't want to see him, Inuyasha, you can just avoid him."

"You didn't let me finish, Kagome!"

Kagome holds out my blackout parasol for me to take, grinning as if the complaining guy behind her doesn't exist. I accept it and stand, and with a quick goodbye the two of us start on our way to where Kaede told Sesshomaru he could stay. Most of the villagers appear to be out in the rice fields, too preoccupied to bother with us as we walk through the roads. The sight reminds me of the last village I stayed in. I wonder if, before we depart, I might be able to help out in these fields, too, just to stay in shape.

"So," Kagome eventually starts, her tone conversational. I turn away from the fields to look at her. "How do you like being out in the daylight?"

"I love it! Nights can be warm, but the heat of the sun is something else entirely! And dusk and dawn are absolutely beautiful! They're way beyond what I hoped!" I realize I'm rambling and cut myself off, embarrassed. This time only my ears grow hot. "So, um, yeah. I like it."

Kagome giggles. "It's cool that you appreciate it so much. I've always been able to be outside, so I never really thought of it as a blessing, but hearing you talk about it, it really feels like a treat!"

"I'd love to be able to paint it." I've painted sunsets many times before, but only from imagination, from feeling. Never sunrises, though. I always imagined them soft, gentle. When I thought of my inability to actually experience them, the emotions that wanted to pour out were frustration, regret, longing, things that I never really felt embodied a sunrise, so my canvases were either smeared with violent colors or brooding in shades of darkness. Now, though, if only I could get my hands on my easel and paints, I'd fill my canvas with caressing peaches and pinks. How lovely that would be.

"Speaking of what you paint," her voice interrupts my musings, "what's going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

I blink, meeting her amused eyes, then feel the heat in my ears return. "I-It's not like that."

"It's not? It definitely seems that way to me, and I would know. Us women are so obvious when we're in love. At least, it feels like we are, but the guys just don't seem to notice." She sighs. "And least Sesshomaru's mature. Inuyasha can be such a kid sometimes, especially when it comes to love."

It takes me a moment to understand what she's saying. "...You and Inuyasha?"

"Yep! I don't know how it happened, but I fell for him at some point. I'm almost certain he feels the same, but he's such an oaf when it comes to feelings, and then there's Kikyo, which throws yet another wrench into things.

"Kikyo?"

"Oh, have I not told you about her, yet? She's Inuyasha's ex, to put it simply. She and him were a thing a long time ago. See, when I met Inuyasha, he was sealed to a tree, and he'd actually been there for fifty years! Ah, it's not like he's an old man or anything, he ages like us humans since he's half. Time kinda paused for him while he was sealed. But him and Kikyo were a thing before that. A lot of things happened though, and even though she died back then, an old witch ended up resurrecting her, so we run into her every now and again. Even though some bad stuff happened between the two of them, they still kind of have a thing, so it really sucks whenever she comes around. It doesn't help that I'm her reincarnation."

My eyes widen. "Reincarnation? That's real?"

"Well, I don't think it's too common. Kikyo was a really powerful priestess, and she was put to rest with the whole sacred jewel, _and_ she had regrets about what happened with Inuyasha to boot. It was kind of inevitable that her soul would come back, if you think about it. I wouldn't be surprised if that's why I fell in love with Inuyasha. But I still think I've got the upper hand. Even if she's walking around, Kikyo's still dead. Her body's made of clay, so it's only a matter of time before she goes back to where she belongs."

"...Sounds complicated."

"It is! Oh, we're here." We stop in front of a house on the edge of town that looks much like the rest of the buildings in the village, only it lacks any signs of life. Before we go in, though, Kagome adds, "About what we've been talking about, Kikyo was actually Kaede's older sister, and obviously my feelings are private, so could you maybe keep everything to yourself?"

"Of course," I swear.

With that, she pushes aside the cloth draped over the doorway and we enter the house. The inside looks a lot like Kaede's house, if Kaede's was caked in dust, dirt, and cobwebs. Kagome plops down my bag. A giant puff of filth bursts out from under it, making us both begin to cough, and my eyes water. As I rub my eyes, I once again feel that full-bodied rush of heat. I frown. I'd thought it was just an over-embarrassed reaction, but maybe it's just hotter out than usual.

"You sure you want to stay here?" Kagome asks, clearing her throat.

"Yeah."

She smirks. "I guess that's the power of love."

Before I can object, the door drape is pulled back to reveal Rin, who soaks in the room with wide, eager eyes. Jaken, out of breath behind her, pants, "This place is disgusting!"

"If that's how you feel. Lord Sesshomaru's the one who picked it."

The imp gawks at me. "You! How dare you take that attitude with me! Of course Lord Sesshomaru would never choose a place with this! I'm sure you tricked him into choosing it! You probably tricked him into staying here to begin with!"

"Aw, shut up, Jaken," Rin giggles, padding into the room. She stops in front of me and Kagome, eyeing the other girl curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome." Her gaze shifts to Jaken and back before she asks, "Who are you?"

"Ah, this is Rin," I introduce. I guess I forgot to mention her and the other two Sesshomaru and I travel with. "She also travels with Lord Sesshomaru. There's also Jaken, here, and a two-headed dragon named A-Un."

Jaken turns up his nose, still in the entryway. "Hmph. A companion of Lord Inuyasha hardly deserves an explanation of our mighty forces."

I try to contain my laughter, but when Rin bursts into a fit of giggles, I can't help myself. 'Our mighty forces'? What does that even mean?

"W-Why are you laughing?"

Rin and I are still giggling when Sesshomaru steps into the hut, nearly trampling the imp who scrambles to the side at the last second. He glances between the two of us, and I meet his eyes and smile. After a quick, and somewhat nervous greeting, Kagome ducks out. Rin bobs over to my bag and starts thoroughly examining it, evidently fascinated. Her eyes widen when I unzip it. I dig out the sketchbook I brought and hand it to her to flip through, then turn to Sesshomaru and explain what Miroku said. He takes it all in, in silence as usual.

By the time I finish, any hint of laughter has drained from my voice, fear creeping in. "I don't mean to leave you... I know this is a selfish request, but I want to return to your side when I'm done, so…"

"Impudent girl! You dare to ask Lord Sesshomaru to _wait_ for you?" Jaken rebukes before I can ask, understanding my intent. "My Lord is a busy man! He has far more important things to do than to sit around and wait for someone as insignificant as you!"

"Jaken."

"Y-Yes, My Lord?"

"Be quiet, and make yourself useful. Clean this place."

"Of course, My Lord!" The imp scuttles to start brushing all of the dust and dirt into a pile.

Despite the fact that he never diverted his gaze from me, he still addresses me when he redirects his words my way.

"Ren."

"Yes?"

"I also desire to know what dwells inside of you. You will tell me what you've discovered when you return."

I'm unable to stop the smile that blooms on my face. "Yes! With pleasure, Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

It's kinda hard to write dialogue when a large group is present. There's a very delicate balance concerning using the right number of speaker tags so that you know who's speaking when, and not overusing them so it doesn't sound like "Kagome said," "Inuyasha said," "Sango then said," "Kagome said again." I think I managed this time around, but it's a struggle every time a scene like that comes up. I gotta say, it really helps that Inuyasha and Jaken can usually be identified by the way they speak. Anyway, rant done. I'd love to hear any and all thoughts on the chapter/story so far, and if any more of you have a specific way you imagine Ren to look, I'd love to hear about it! I will see you all next chapter. And for those of you that celebrate it, have a happy Fourth of July!


	19. Chapter 19

I just want to say that although some somewhat scandalous stuff is coming up, the story will not be diving into M-rated lemon territory, so rest assured. Some stuff just...happens. But I will be keeping this accessible to all readers 13+. I swear.

* * *

Rin watches, enraptured as I use a tortillion to smudge a stripe of charcoal and create a slight shadow under her eye. I'm actually kind of impressed. After drawing a whole three quarters of her face, she's still as attentive as when I began, and drawing is no quick thing. Sesshomaru has also been observing from where he sits on the wall to my right, but his patience is nothing new. I finish the area under Rin's eye and move on to her cheek bone, using the tortillion as a measuring stick to ensure that its curve ends up in the right place. I can't describe how nice it feels to finally have my sketchbook back in my hands. All those things I've wanted to draw, I can finally put them into shapes! I can get to those things later, though, since the whole reason we came here was for Rin's amusement.

"So this is what I look like?" Rin breathes when I eventually finish. I pass her the sketchbook, and she traces the edge of the drawing with her finger, careful not to touch the actual image and smear it. Then, with face-splitting grin, she flips it so Sesshomaru can see. "What do you think, Lord Sesshomaru? Does it look like me?"

He examines it critically. "It does."

I begin to pack away my supplies when a soft knock has us all looking up at the door. When Sesshomaru says, "Enter," Sango lifts the drape and steps into the hut. Her eyes find mine, but before she can say anything I glance at what's in her hands and spring to my feet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Excitement edges in my voice as I hastily sidestep the fireplace in the room's center and approach Sango.

"One of the women heard you like to paint and thought you could use it. Apparently it used to belong to her father, but ever since he passed away she's had no use for it."

I delicately take the black rectangle from her in both hands, my heart pounding. It's simple, without any designs like most of the ones preserved in the modern day, but the fact that I'm holding holding a feudal era ink stone is plenty enough a delight! And there even an ink stick and brush, which means…!

"She also has some parchment scrolls at her house, if you want them."

"I do!" As soon as the words come out of my mouth, though, I hesitate. I want the paper, obviously to paint on, but also because it's authentic, handmade paper, which is beyond cool, but would I have to go get them myself? Ever since we arrived yesterday, I've been getting what I can only describe as hot flashes, and their frequency has been steadily increasing. I would be drawing outside, except that I've discovered that being in the sun when they happen makes the heat unbearable. I'm starting to suspect I'm coming down with whatever Rin had a few days back.

Thankfully, Sango says, "Alright, I'll bring them over, then."

When Sango leaves, Rin sidles up to my side and asks, "If you're going to paint, does that mean you're not gonna be using those sticks?"

Sticks? The tortillions? Or does she mean the charcoal? Either way the answer is, "I won't."

"Then can I try using them?"

"Sure." Normally I would hesitate, especially considering I only have as much stuff as I brought with me from my time, but seeing the way her eyes light up I can hardly refuse. Besides, who am I to stop someone who wants to make art? I hand her the bag of charcoal and a tortillion, requesting, "Just don't wear them down too much, please, and don't use the point of the tortillion, or you'll end up ruining it."

"I'm gonna go draw A-Un!" she declares, darting up and out of the house. I find myself glad she's going outside. She hasn't really gone out since we've arrived, I think because she's uneasy around a lot of people, but with Jaken and A-Un to watch her and an activity to occupy her mind, she'll probably be fine.

Sango returns shortly after, and I set aside the ink stone in order to take the papers. As I delicately set the scrolls on the (now clean) ground, the demon slayer informs me that Miroku thinks he and I could leave the day after tomorrow. Apparently, Kagome's taking a trip back home starting today, and the rest of them are departing tomorrow to continue their search. I briefly wonder if Kagome's figured out yet that, in that era, I'm a runaway. She didn't mention it yesterday, but if she's gone back to school since I came here, she must have heard about it. If she didn't bring it up, though, it probably doesn't matter. I traded that life for sunshine and Sesshomaru. What happens there no longer has anything to do with me.

"Is there anything you need, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asks before she leaves. When he gives her a slight shake of his head, she says, "Let us know if you do," and exits the building.

I spread one of the papers across the floor, using a medicine bottle, a box of pencils, my flashlight, and the edge of my bag to pin down the corners lest they curl and make the ink run while I work. Then, I stare at the ink stone and think.

A flood of tingling heat waves throughout my body and I press my eyes shut, willing it to pass. When I open them, though, I suddenly know what I want to paint. I grab the ink stick off the stone, then pause again. I've dabbled with traditional painting before, but in the art club, we were just given pre-made ink.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru questions. I look up to meet his gaze, and realize he's about to watch me.

Heat continuing to radiate through me, I swallow the discomfort and reply, "I just...have nothing to grind the ink with." His brows draw slightly downwards, not quite forming a crease between them, so I explain, "To make the ink, you grind this into a fine dust, and mix it with water." I guess he's never painted before. I can imagine it, though, him before a canvas. His precise attention and grace of movement would be perfect for painting, and just seeing such a thing would be a fount of inspiration. The brush resting delicately in his hand, his hair, purer than the blank canvas, tied back into a messy, long ponytail, his shirt off to avoid dirtying it…

"Give it to me."

Puzzled, I don't react immediately, but after a few seconds I get up and place the ink stick in his awaiting hand. He closes his fingers around it, holding it, then splays his palm to reveal a pile of black powder. I stare for a second, then grab the ink stone and hold it out so he can drop the crushed ink in.

"Thank you," I smile. "I'll be right back." Leaving the ink stone, I rush out of the house to the village well. Thankfully, despite being outside, the hot flash dies off as I pull up a bucket of water and head back. Now with everything I need, I seat myself in front of the stretched sheet of paper, and carefully use cupped hands to add water to the powder. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face even if I wanted to as I successfully reach the right consistency for the ink. I grab the bowl I've been using for rice, fill it with water, and mix in some of the ink. At the last second, I think to remove the bow wrapped around my wrist, and set aside the silk so it doesn't get stained. Drawing the weasel-hair brush through the murky liquid, I look up to meet Sesshomaru's golden eyes once more, then press the brush down in the first stroke.

The very tip of the brush traces a sharp edge, shaping his hair, the tool angled so the watered-down portion farther up the bristles creates a slight shadow beneath the line, effectively shading the picture as I trace his facade. I glance at his face between strokes, determined to capture the beauty within it. I come to his ear, pointing the tip, pulling it down in a way that angles his head slightly over and down, moving on to his neck before lifting the brush and creating his jaw. I use the markings on cheeks to create depth to his face, lightly half-painting his lips, and utilizing different ink potencies to form the shadow of his nose. His eyelids droop, looking down, the shading coloring his eyelids, and I lastly draw the bangs framing the crescent moon before dropping back down to his neck.

I paint what I haven't been able to get out of my mind since I saw it: Sesshomaru's chest, his shirt half falling off his right arm, the left side pulled up the other shoulder to hide his missing arm. His right hand sits before him, gently cupping a flower I trace from memory.

I set aside the brush and take in my work.

It's unlike any portrait of him I've ever painted. It's black, white, and grey, but the lack of color doesn't bother me for once. It's precise, intentional, beautiful, everything that he is. I've perhaps never painted a better painting.

"What is it, in the hand?"

I startle, abruptly yanked from my high, and realize that intense heat has returned sometime while I was focused. I brush my hair away from my face in a meager attempt to keep myself cool. My fever or whatever can be dealt with later. At this moment, I have to deal with the fact that Sesshomaru wants an explanation, and I'm not entirely sure I want to give him one.

"It's...a type of water lily. One name for it is a lotus, but it's also...called renge." Just by confessing that, it seems pretty obvious, but I should still probably just come out and say it. "It's...my namesake."

I don't explain any farther. Sesshomaru rises, coming to stand beside me as he examines the art. My heart thuds against its cage as the situation sinks in. I just painted him in a pose that is undeniably suggestive, and a symbol of _me_ in his hands! And he's _looking_ at it! I didn't mean…! I mean, being in his hands would certainly be nice, but… Oh, god no! What am I thinking? For crying out loud, Ren! In all these years I've never once turned Sesshomaru into a sexual fantasy! I saw him with his shirt off one time, and that's all it took? I'm not some sex-crazed teenager! Well, eighteen, but not sex-crazed!

But...with him...it'd probably…

I stand abruptly, causing Sesshomaru to lift his head from the painting. "I-I'm gonna go see if they have any colors I can use." Unable to look him in the face, I hightail it out of the house, worsening the heat of the sweltering hotness spreading throughout my body preferable to facing what I've just done.

_Calm down, Ren. This is normal. In fact, it's _not _normal that you've never had urges like this in the past, right?_

Normal or not, I don't want to be looking at him like that! Yes, he's attractive! Very, very much so! And yes, he's been gentle and accommodating with me. And I do love the dignity with which he holds himself…

_You love him, don't you?_

May...maybe so. I might like him like that. I've never been in love before, though, so how should I know?

_Love means desire, and you desire him._

I groan, collapsing in the shade of a tree and burying my head in my hands. I get that. I get that people generally want the person their in love with, but never in my life did I think that desire would be so potent! I...I need time to recover. I need to clear my mind and get over these thoughts. I can love him, but acting on it is a different story.

_But…_

No excuses! He doesn't feel the same, so I'll act like nothing's changed. It hasn't. I still admire him, respect him, want to be with him, and that's how it'll continue. _Nothing's changed_. And luckily, we'll be apart in a few days. I'll use the journey with Miroku to push these thoughts away, and when we return, everything will be resolved.

Until we leave, I'll just keep busy. Hopefully these thoughts will go away if my hands are full.

* * *

Again, I want to clarify this will be kept PG-13, but if you guys have seen any PG-13 movies recently, the rating _does_ allow me a bit of leeway into this area. And, I mean, I don't know about you guys, but I think Sesshomaru is pretty damn attractive, so I think I'd be struggling with some fantasies were I in Ren's place. Anyway, do leave a comment if the inclination is about you, and stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to get it up pretty quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

Alrighty, folks. Just a fair warning, some of the content in this chapter could prove slightly disturbing to some. You have been warned.

* * *

_A streak of moonlight._

_But it isn't moonlight. It's hair. Flowing, long hair tipped with twilight that falls around a figure robed in blue as dark as night. A man. And the man is speaking. I can hear it, a voice of luscious silk, and yet he sounds disturbed. What is he saying, I wonder._

"_How pathetic!" a new voice crows. "That a god should be so powerless as to beg a demon!"_

_The man's tone lowers dangerously. The feminine voice squeals with laughter._

"_Your threats are baseless, as weak as you are! You can do nothing! You've already lost! My hold on her soul is nearly complete, and when it is, both your vessel and her jewel shard will be mine!"_

_Then the man is gone, and I'm staring into amber eyes. A soft hand cups my face, pointed nails threading into the hair behind my ears. I shiver. His hand shifts down to rest on my neck, his other fingers guiding my lips to his. He stops, our lips not quite touching, and I can feel the warmth of his breath ever so slightly ghosting over my lips. Then his eyes flash, and his lips form a devilish smirk._

"_Come, Ren."_

My eyes snap open. In the darkness of the room, the only sound to be heard other than the crickets outside is the sound of my heavy breaths as I try to remember my dream. The only thing that comes out of the foggy dreamscape is the vivid touch of Sesshomaru's hand against my neck, his lips so close to mine. His words beckoning me. We were so close! Just another inch and…

It's _hot_!

I throw off the blanket over me, but nothing changes. I sit up and begin fanning myself with the front of my dress, but despite the movement of air, I'm still dreadfully hot! I withhold a distressed moan, and my eyes flicker towards the other shapes in the room. There are two others, smaller ones, but the only one my bleary eyes lock onto is Sesshomaru as he sits against a wall with his head hung. I'm suddenly reminded of how cool his skin has been, the few times we've touched. I bet that would feel so good. So nice, his cool arm wrapped around me, pressed against his cool chest…

I suck on my lip and groggily shake my head. I should go outside. Maybe it'll be cooler if there's a breeze.

When I try to stand, I find the task unexpectedly difficult. It takes a few tries until I'm unsteadily on my feet and shuffling to the door. Pushing aside the drape, I raise my face to the waning moon and breathe in deeply. Then I step out, and giggle at the feeling of grass between my toes. It's kinda ticklish! But I'm still hot!

This time I do groan, and continue to fan myself with the top of my dress as I make my way to the trees. They offer shade from the sun, and that's cooler, so maybe it'll be cooler if they shade from the moon, too? When I reach the edge of the woods, I stagger into a tree, leaning my head against the bark as I continue to pant. Maybe I should go hunting for a sedative herb, to slow my heart or something. It seems to be beating pretty fast. Maybe that'll cool me down.

"Is something wrong, Ren?"

I lift my head at the sound of his soothing voice, smiling weakly. He followed me! He's concerned about me! "Nah, it's just a little hot." Too hot, really. I don't think I'll have time to go looking for a sedative. I need to do something now. I begin to push down the sleeves of my dress, one hand going back to undo the sash.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, My Lord, it's hot! If I don't cool down soon, I might die!"

With both sleeves off, I decide to leave the bra in favor of using both hands to remove the goddamn sash that just doesn't want to come undone!

Cool fingers close around my left arm and I melt, barely keeping upright as I collapse against the tree. He stares at me, concern in his golden eyes, and I lift a hand to press the back of it against his cheek. "You feel so nice, My Lord. Please touch me more."

"Something is wrong with you."

"Mmyeah." I push off the tree and wrap the arm he isn't holding around his neck. "I need you to touch me. Make it better."

He lets go of my left arm to unhook my right, and I step closer and press my lips to his. Wow, they're so soft! So this is what a kiss feels like!

I fall back, and he begins to push my sleeves back up over my arms, to which I stubbornly struggle against. "No! It's too hot!"

"Ren, you smell like a demon."

I stop struggling. Why'd I stop struggling? It's too hot! I don't want my clothes on! My face turns up to him, though, a grin splitting my lips.

"_Yeah? Do I, now?"_

Hm? Was that me?

"Who are you?"

"_I'm Ren, of course!" _My arms once again loop around his neck, my chest pressed to his. Ah, he's like a cold water bottle! "_At least, Ren's here. The poor girl didn't know what to do about her feelings, so I'm just here to help. It's a win-win for all of us! I get her body, she gets her desire, and you get this succulent young human to do with as you please. Come on, Sesshomaru, doesn't that sounds fun?"_

My desire? To be close to Sesshomaru?

_Your desire to be his, and for him to be yours, you naive little girl._

Him...to be mine? I suppose...he's important to me...it would be nice if I were important to him. If I were his top priority like he is to me.

But for him, that's Rin.

The thought is like a jab to the stomach, and I can feel non-audible laughter ringing in my head. His priority is always Rin. He's always looking out for her, ensuring her happiness and safety. That time he bandaged my hand...it was as thanks for taking care of Rin. The reason we came here...wasn't it because Rin wanted to see my art? Wasn't that a reward, a present for her getting better?

_Perhaps so, but that human is a mere child. She can't be with him the way you can, Ren._

My lips press to his neck, sucking lightly, hands coming to rest on his chest. "_What do you say, Sesshomaru?"_

All of a sudden, he's grasped both of my wrists in his hand, and begins hauling me back towards the village. A surprised gasp escapes my lips, eyes flitting between him and his grip on me.

"_What? What is it you're unsatisfied with?" _I feel my lips mold into a scowl, my arms straining against his restraint. "_She may be a human, but her body is sensual enough! You could surely gain pleasure from it. Are you so proud that you can't lower yourself to even use a damn human?"_

He casts a glare over his shoulder so venomous that shock wracks my body. "Do not presume to know my thoughts, you disgusting parasite."

"_What have I done to earn this hostility? I handed you pleasure on a silver platter!" _I pause for a moment, a sensation of realization bubbling up. "_Unless...you _care _about this human. The Mighty Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog Demon, is _concerned _about this human girl."_

The grip on my wrists turns bruising, but he keeps looking ahead as he pulls me along.

"_Even if it's so, my innocence still stands. If you are concerned about using her because you're worried about her pathetic little feelings, just take her already. The poor girl loves you as if you were the sun to her moon, and I couldn't have possessed her if she felt no physical attraction!"_

He doesn't respond, and a seething hiss slips from my tongue. Not a word more passes between us, my body continuing to burn with heat and with anger as he barges into a house without invitation. In the moonlight coming in through the window, I can vaguely see the monk asleep on the floor. Sesshomaru kicks him.

"Get up."

Immediately the monk rolls away from the blow, on his feet and staff in hand in seconds. After another second of letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he falls out of his defensive stance. "Lord Sesshomaru, Ren! To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Sesshomaru yanks me forward, and I find myself growling and pulling back away from the holy man. Miroku is silent for a moment.

"I see. This is indeed worthy of a late night visit."

Sesshomaru and I stand in the middle of the room as the monk lights a fire for light. The man is wearing plain white instead of his usual purple garbs, but prayer beads remain wrapped around his cursed hand. Curiosity piques somewhere inside me at the sight, followed by silent nervous laughter. My eyes train on the monk warily.

Miroku comes close, far too close, and I recoil, although with Sesshomaru holding me in place I hardly put any distance between us. Then Miroku puts a hand before his chest and murmurs a couple words of prayer. When he lowers his hands and opens his eyes, he says, "Forgive me for asking, but the question is relevant to helping her. Did you or anyone else sleep with Ren since she's been possessed?"

I'm suddenly yanked closer to Sesshomaru, and as if I wasn't already burning, my ears go aflame. He sniffs, then returns us to our regular distance. "No."

Miroku lets out a relieved breath. "Good. Demons of lust feed off of such relations. Seeing as the possession's already gone as far as to suppress Ren's personality, if she had indeed slept with someone, the exorcism process would have proven particularly arduous, for both me and for her. Still, as it is, I'll only be able to seal it for now. I would guess it's because of her jewel shard, but this demon seems deeply attached to its host."

"I want it out."

"I understand, but she should be fine with it sealed. When I take her to my master's temple, he and I should be able to exorcise it completely."

Sesshomaru scowls. "I will be the one to kill it."

"Then you're welcome to accompany us," Miroku states, grabbing a sutra and beginning to chant. Curses begin to spill from my mouth as he does, both at him and at Sesshomaru, the foul words hitching abruptly when the monk presses the sutra to my chest. The burning suddenly turns into a distinct searing, and I can only choke in pain as my eyes roll back and my body shudders. And then it stops, as if someone pressed a button, and I collapse to my knees gasping. Sesshomaru comes down to a knee before me, my wrists still in his hands, albeit his grasp much lighter.

"Ren?"

My eyelids flutter, having fallen closed. Gradually, I'm able to open them enough to meet his gaze. I search his eyes, trying to grasp what just happened. What _did_ just happen? It was hot, and I was hot, and I went outside, and...and... My eyebrows draw together in confusion. I...what did I do to him?

"Speak, Ren."

I blink, mouth dry as I stammer, "S-Sorry, I…"

"Hm." We both glance at Miroku. Miroku? Ah, yeah, we came and woke him up, didn't we?

"What is it, monk?"

"Well, my apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. It looks like you won't be able to kill it, after all. What I told you was accurate. All I did was perform a spell to seal it, but somehow...the demon is gone. Unless it was somehow exorcised, and managed to escape without either of us noticing it, the demon is dead."

* * *

Well, this is in no way supposed to be a horror story, but somewhere along the way, this happened. Thoughts? I took kind of a risk with this mini-arc because I usually don't deal with sexual themes, and, I mean, possession is kind of a hard thing to write for many reasons, so I'd love to hear from you guys. There's also some pretty significant story content here, too, so this was kind of a big chapter. I need to stop saying kind of. I've said it like, what, six times in the post script? But, anyway, I look forward to your guys' reactions, and I'll see you all again next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21, enjoy!

* * *

It almost feels strange for there to be a bag slung on my shoulder, and my hands to be free. Luckily, the bag is light, containing only a change of clothes, some food, some bandages, and my flashlight. As an afterthought, I snag the notebook I've turned into a foliage guide and a pencil. Then I glance again at the sketchbook in Rin's hands and sigh. I'd like to bring it, especially after how long I've gone without it, but Rin seems to have taken a liking to drawing, and all the supplies would just be deadweight anyway. If Miroku has half the endurance Sesshomaru has, we'll only be stopping to sleep. There won't be any time for art.

Sesshomaru.

My fingers tighten on my arms as my gaze shifts to him. He still sits upright against the wall in the same spot he's been almost the entire time we've been here, his eyes fixed out the window across from him and his arm resting on his leg. I swallow hard.

"I'll be off, then."

"Have a safe trip!"

I nod to Rin, and, with only the quickest furtive glance his way, I head for the door.

"I will accompany you."

I freeze, Sesshomaru standing. For once I'm thankful for Jaken's antipathy when he begins to sputter, "B-But My Lord! There's no reason to trouble yourself! I mean, I don't understand your decision to stay in the village, but the humans here will serve you whatever you please, lest they unleash your wrath upon them! To travel merely for this girl's sake—"

"Jaken, you will stay here with A-Un to take care of Rin."

"M-My Lord! If you've truly decided to go, at least let me come with you!" Tears gather in the imp's eyes, but something like that would never move Sesshomaru. Without another word, Sesshomaru passes me and exits the building. At this point, Jaken is blubbering, and although Rin is still smiling, a slight look of loneliness colors her eyes. I force myself to give her a half-hearted smile before I trail after Sesshomaru. He didn't wait for me, already a ways down the path to where Miroku's staying. I start after him without any hurry.

Last night...is still a little fuzzy to me...but I remember enough to dread him coming along with us to the temple. Even before that wretched spirit possessed me, I was hoping for a little distance from him to think, but this morning I woke up desperate to get on the road. What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to act around him after I literally threw myself at him last night? I can't remember exactly what came out of my mouth, but I'm well aware I was inviting him for more. My jaw clenches, and I stare hard at the dirt path under my feet. Why does this have to happen to me?

When I arrive at Miroku's hut, the monk instantly brightens, having been looking more than a little uncomfortable standing next to Sesshomaru. Breathing becomes a bit more taxing as I'm struck by the fact that he's literally the only other person who saw how I acted last night, and Miroku begins to laugh.

"There's no reason to be shy, Ms. Ren. I doubt I saw the worst of it. I must say, though, that shade of red looks lovely on your cheeks."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, are ye going along, as well?" Kaede asks, approaching. He doesn't reply, and the old priestess smiles. "I am glad. I was quite worried about leaving Ren in the hands of a lecher such as Miroku."

Miroku's shoulders slump. "Lady Kaede…"

"Ye should get going. The sooner ye know what's inside ye, Ren, the better. I wish you luck in your travels."

"Thank you, Kaede." I wish she was coming with us. It would be nice to have someone I could talk with without last night looming over my head.

"If we're all ready, let's go."

Miroku leads the way, Sesshomaru for once lagging behind. I speed up to walk beside Miroku, not knowing where else to stand. This earns me a curious glance from him. I acknowledge him with a slight nod, then keep my gaze trained ahead. We delve into the woods, heading for the mountains. I try to let my mind get lost in nature, but my hand never quite stops fiddling with the silk bow tied around my wrist.

A short ways into our journey, Miroku comments, "So I'm guessing something happened last night between the two of you." My fingers freeze inside of one of the bow's loops. Taking in my silence, he continues, "I won't ask for details, although I'm all ears if you want to share.

"...I don't."

"Oh well, maybe another time."

Definitely not.

Thankfully he changes the topic after that, telling me about the temple we're headed to, and his master, Mushin. He also asks me a few questions about my supposed powers, like the possibility of a trigger, or how it felt to use. I can't really think of any trigger except that my life was in danger, but I explain to him how chilled my hands became, and I also tell him about how the light seemed to absorb into the spirit, as if infecting her. The first time we pause for a short break, Miroku takes both of my hands in his and studies them. I search his expression, waiting for him to find something out of the ordinary. When his mouth screws in thought, I ask, "What is it?"

"According to the lines of your palms, you will have great luck in love, and your love should prove extremely fruitful. Say, would you possibly consider bearing my children?"

I immediately remove my hands from his.

"This isn't the time for your jests, monk."

"On the contrary, Lord Sesshomaru, I don't see anything wrong with making a few jokes at the present, although I can't say I was joking just now." A hard glare from Sesshomaru convinces Miroku to lift his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll keep my hands off of her."

Somewhere inside of me I thank the powers that be that the demon possessing me last night didn't make me attack Miroku, because something tells me he may not have been so inclined to refuse.

Around sunset, we stop to make camp at the edge of a rivulet. I put away the plant book I'd been studying and help Miroku with the fire. He's surprised I don't know how to create a spark until I explain Jaken's staff. He teaches me how to judge if a stone is good for striking, then moves on with how to strike them. I watch intently as he sparks an ember, then coaxes it into a fire, suddenly very thankful for Jaken's previous help. He might be a hateful little creature, but he's perhaps more useful than I gave him credit for.

Miroku manages to catch himself a frog, which he skewers on a stick to roast. I gag and try not to think about it, having hardly been able to withstand Rin teaching me how to catch and cook fish. I take out a container of pre-cooked, air temperature rice from my bag and eat that along with some nearby plant leaves. The meal passes in silence.

I'm putting away the empty container when Miroku leaps to his feet, grabbing his staff. I look to Sesshomaru, who stares off in the same direction as the monk, and follow his lead as he slowly rises off the ground.

From the depths of the fallen darkness, a crackling voice demands, "_Give me the jewel shard, and perhaps I will let you live."_

"Show yourself, demon!"

The voice simply laughs. Miroku begins to turn wildly.

"Damn! He's hidden his presence!"

Sesshomaru unsheathes his sword.

A moment later, air puffs my hair in my face and the body of a spider the size of a cat thumps to the ground just shy of my left, Sesshomaru suddenly a mere foot away. My breath catches and I stumble back. A curse from Miroku then turns my attention his way, and he slaps a sutra on the spider's disconnected head, causing it to dissolve. As Sesshomaru replaces his sword in its sheath, Miroku turns his arm over in inspection, and I realize there's a slight rip in the sleeve.

"A-Are you hurt?"

"Its tooth grazed me when its head flew my way." He turns up a glare at Sesshomaru. "I can't say I'm too pleased about that little surprise."

"I assumed you could handle it," Sesshomaru dismisses, refusing to look at the monk. "I'll be sure not to overestimate you again."

I step over to Miroku, hands held out hesitantly towards his arm. He moves it into my reach. "Was it venomous?"

"The spider probably was, but I have no way of knowing if any venom got into my system until symptoms show up."

I chew on the inside of my lip, digging my plant book back out and flipping through. I stop at a page with a drawing of a large, thin leaf with a pointed tip. "Kaede said that the seeds of the plant with this leaf can combat venom if made into a paste and spread on the bite." Of course, I'm grasping at straws here. There are so many types of venoms, and I don't even know if any sort of plant can actually work against lethal bites. It's all I have to go on, though. Even if I knew how to make an antivenom, the spider head literally just evaporated, so I don't even have that to work with!

Miroku examines the page. "Okay, I'll go look and see if I can find any."

"No! You can't! The more you move, the quicker it'll spread! And what if you collapse while looking? You stay here and try not to move, I'll go and look!"

"If you go off on your own, you're just begging to be attacked," Sesshomaru scolds.

"I've gone off on my own before to gather food! I'll be fine!"

"Stay put."

"I can't just—"

"Ren." I clam up at the command in his tone, suddenly hit with the fact that I'm _arguing_ with him. "Stay put."

I gnaw on my lip as he disappears into the forest, Miroku grinning.

"Protective, isn't he?"

If only that were the case. "Sit down," I order in a quiet voice. Miroku obediently sits, and I lower myself onto my knees. I stare at his arm, turning my mind back to his injury. That's what's important right now. "I hope venom didn't get in the wound."

"I hope the same. It's possible none did. Even if it did, though, we've got your remedy for it. I'll be fine, so don't look so worried. Such an expression doesn't suit your pretty face."

But I still don't know if the 'remedy' will do him any good. I'd honestly never heard of anything helping venomous bites except antivenom before coming to this era. I mean, if simple herbs could solve everything, wouldn't we just be using those?

I assure myself that if Kaede believes it works, she's probably seen it work before. Sesshomaru quickly returns with a handful of small, strawberry-like seeds, and I get to work crushing them and breaking their crisp shells inside my empty rice container. It's by no means entirely paste-like when I'm done, and their little shells are still mixed in, but time is important for stuff like this so I go ahead and start pressing the medicine into Miroku's wound. He grimaces, and I apologize softly as I continue to apply it until its all on his arm. Then I carefully wrap the medicine and wound in bandages and pull his sleeve back down over it.

"Wow," Miroku marvels, gently flexing his arm. "You're quite the caretaker, aren't you?"

"It's...nothing. I'm the reason the spider attacked us in the first place."

"I told you not to worry," he chides, patting my head. He almost immediately withdraws his hand, however, eyes flying elsewhere. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I feel like it's been a pretty long day, so why don't we catch some shut eye so we can be ready to go again tomorrow?"

"You're...really going to be okay?"

"Trust me, Ren. If I died this easily, I'd of been buried in the earth a long time ago."

I take a deep breath, nodding as I let it out. "Okay. See you in the morning, then."

"Yep. Sleep well!"

* * *

I was honestly kind of stuck on how to write this chapter after what happened last chapter, but then I realized Ren would be just as lost as I was! All in all I think it turned out well. As always, thoughts, hopes, criticisms, and all sorts of comments are welcome. And thanks to everyone who's read this far! This is definitely turning into one of my longer works, and I won't be surprised if it turns into my longest! It's proving to be a sort of adventure for me, as well! So thanks to everyone sticking along for the ride! See you again next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry about the wait. This week's been a little busy with work and college stuff. I finally got this chapter finished, though, so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hm? Could it be you're still worried about me, Ren?"

I tear my eyes off of the rip in Miroku's sleeve. "You'd of probably begun to show symptoms last night if any venom got in you." I have to admit, I woke up this morning fully expecting him to be running a fever or something, but the man's as fine as ever. That doesn't mean I don't feel a bit bad about the injury, though.

Miroku sighs. "It's too bad. I was hoping I would get sick, and I'd get to spend a few days being nursed back to health by you."

"How long until we reach the temple?"

"At the pace we're going at, either tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon, depending on if you feel like walking through the night," he figures, looking up at the sky. I'm not exactly sure how that helps him tell the time, considering it looks like it's about to rain again. I wonder if it'll rain back in the village. I imagine so. Even if we've traveled an entire day, we're only about a mountain away from it. I suppose that means Rin might get sick again.

I glance back at Sesshomaru, and find that his head is also lifted to look at the clouds. I turn back ahead. I bet he's worried about her. He has to be, considering how attentive he was to her during the last spell of rain. My heart squeezes at the memory of her curled up on his fur, held close day in and day out, and I withhold a frustrated groan. This is jealousy, isn't it? I'm an idiot, getting jealous over an eleven-year-old girl. It's only natural that he cares for her, right? The two of them knew each other long before Sesshomaru knew me.

Indeed, it begins to mist as we make our way down the mountainside. The trail soon grows muddy, and with it, I begin to slip. Miroku is forced to catch my arm twice to prevent me from falling on my butt, but oddly enough he seems all too eager to let me go the moment I've steadied. I guess he decided to be done playing the lecher. He does seem to have a gentlemanly side when he's not being perverted.

My foot suddenly collides with something and I trip. I manage to catch myself this time without assistance, and glance down to see what it was my foot hit.

I yelp when I realize the object at fault is a severed arm covered in maggots, startling. My foot slips at the sudden movement and I'm suddenly falling. My breath hitches, eyes squeezing shut as I vaguely think to brace for impact.

It never comes. After a second, I realize I'm not moving. Instead, I'm pressed against something undeniably...fluffy. I crack open my eyes, noticing as I do the firm arm wrapped protectively around my torso. A new type of panic floods my face with heat and steals my breath as I realize whose hand is resting on my waist.

"Are you hurt?"

His low, quiet voice in my ear sends shivers through me, and I have to remind myself to breathe. "N-No." Oh my god, there's no way he can't hear my heart pounding right now.

"Are you two okay?"

I find myself looking up. Miroku stands on the edge of the trail staring down at us, and I finally put together that Sesshomaru and I have our backs against a tree on the mountain's slope. Sesshomaru doesn't respond, and before I can, his arm tightens around my waist, and he returns us to the path in a single leap before releasing me. My head hangs slightly down in the hope that my hair might hide the red that refuses to go away. I can still feel his arm around my waist.

Miroku seems to gather that neither of us are injured, and instead turns his attention to the guilty object. "I understand your reaction. This is not a sight for a young lady to see. Unfortunately, if this is here, I fear that there may be more atrocious sights nearby. Let's go back. There's a split in the path about halfway up the mountain. It'll take us longer to arrive at the temple, but we should be able to avoid whatever is lying ahead on this trail."

I suck in a shuddering breath, then shake my head. "I...I'll be fine. I want to get to the temple as soon as possible."

"I know you want to find out what the power inside of you is, but whatever lies ahead probably isn't pleasant, and where there is death, there are probably demons, as well."

"I'll kill any demon foolish enough to attack," Sesshomaru dismisses, brandishing his claws in threat.

Miroku considers this. Then, after a moment, he concedes, "I suppose we don't have much to worry about with Lord Sesshomaru around, and I also have my wind tunnel if it comes down to it." He meets my gaze. "Are you sure you want to continue this way?"

I glance back at the maggoty arm, my nose scrunching. It's disgusting. It's really disgusting. But the fact of the matter is that this is the warring states era. As much as I've come to love it here, that's the reality, and if I want to live in this time, I'll have to face it eventually. I just hope whatever's ahead isn't too gross. "Yes. If it's quicker."

Miroku still seems skeptical, waiting for me to change my mind, but when Sesshomaru brushes past him to take the lead he turns and follows. "If you change your mind, we can take the alternate route anytime."

I nod, hands clenching the strap of my bag, and pay close attention to where I'm putting my feet as we go. I manage not to slip again before the land begins to flatten. A valley, with forested mountains on either side. At the bottom, however, most of the trees seem fairly young. Not all of them are twiggy saplings, but there definitely aren't any giants like we passed earlier. Maybe there was a fire that passed through here a few decades ago.

The thought brings to mind my first encounter with that spirit, and I cast off the memory in haste. I don't want to think about how she's still out there wanting to kill me for some strange reason. If it was a fire, it was almost certainly natural. Forest fires happen! ...and I'm still thinking about her.

Then there's a break in the trees, revealing a lake nestled between the mountains, and…

My hand flies to cover my mouth as bile surges in my throat. I cringe, eyes quickly averting. When I'm somewhat confident I won't vomit, I force my eyes back to the scene. Corpses litter the lake's shore, some whole, some dismembered, and all rotting. The air is filled with the muted but constant buzz of flies, and nearby, one of the bodies' stomachs spills out onto the ground, half eaten by some sort of animal. With the placid lake and clearing skies, it's all unnervingly still. Eerie though the sight may be, it's the pungent stench that has my own, intact stomach churning.

Miroku raises a hand in prayer. "An ambush, from the looks of it. May they rest in peace."

"I don't know about that, Priest Man!"

I jump when one of the bodies swings itself upright and leaps up to perch atop a rock. Miroku takes his staff in both hands as I try to slow my heart rate. What the hell was that guy doing? Taking a nap with corpses? Who does that?

He clearly isn't a survivor. While the dead are dressed in armor and have their hair half shaven, the man on the rock wears a leather vest with feathers puffing off the shoulders, and his hair is not only long and full, styled with care and drawn back into a long ponytail, but strikingly, stark red. It's when I see his matching eyes that it clicks.

He's a demon.

"Who are you," Miroku demands, "and what did you mean by your words just now?"

The demon rests a knuckle against his hip. "The name's Shino, and no, I didn't kill these men."

"That isn't what I asked!"

"No, but I bet you were thinking it."

"We have no reason to believe you!"

"No, you don't, but I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got business with the girl."

"What business?" Sesshomaru growls, causing the demon to raise an elegant brow.

"The personal kind, canine. I'd back off if I were you. The problem I've got is with the girl, not her pet."

Sesshomaru immediately unsheathes his sword, and before he can pounce I rush, "What kind of personal business? We've never met before."

"Ah, sense. I like that. It's not me you've got a strife with. It's a close friend of mine. She's got a real delicate heart, you see, and just recently, you ran it through with the very thing she hates most in the world." His lips mangle into a bone-chilling scowl. "I don't like that."

Suddenly Sesshomaru's on the rock, and Shino's leapt off to the side. Sesshomaru pulls his blade from where its edge lodged in the stone.

"Hey now, doggy, you're a little impatient, aren't you?"

"Stop! Lord Sesshomaru! It sounds like he knows the spirit! If we talk with him, we might be able to figure out why she's after Ren!"

As Shino dodges another lunge, he makes an odd sweeping motion with his hand, and Sesshomaru, having been about to jump, halts abruptly. Smirking, the red demon continues to make strange movements with his arms, shifting his feet, and I'm struck with a bizarre notion. He's _dancing_.

There isn't long for me to dwell on the thought. The still around the lake begins to shatter as the corpses begin to jerk. Sesshomaru stabs a half flesh-covered hand that has wrapped around his ankle as bones begin to clatter, and I dart behind Miroku, pulse once again pounding in my ears as I process what's happening.

And then we're surrounded.

I can't decide whether to feel terrified or useless as I cower behind Miroku as he fights against the oncoming zombies.

Zombies!

My head spinning, I don't see a corpse coming up from behind until he's barely a foot away. I swing out my bag on reflex, only realizing after the corpse stumbles drunkenly back that I screamed.

"Are you okay Ren?"

"F-Fine!"

"There must be some dead hidden in the trees! I can only handle the ones in front! Can you hold them off?"

I gulp, watching as one of the arms oozes off a zombie's body. "Yeah." The hoarseness of my own voice sends jitters through my already quivering body. I ignore it and lash out with my bag again. I'll be fine as long as I knock them back, right? God, I wish I had a board like I did during that bird attack! Some of the corpses are moving without heads, but if I could actually cause some damage I could at least feel like I'm helping!

Cold fingers creak closed around my wrist and I yank away harshly, unfortunately causing the zombie to tumble forwards. I start and jam my foot into its side as hard as I can, sending it sprawling back. Come on, Ren, you can do this! It's not like this is a zombie movie! I won't turn into one if I get bit...right?

I'd rather not chance it.

Then I'm looking into vivid red irises.

"Hello, little lady!"

More fingers, this time warm, and this time around my throat. Miroku starts to shout behind me, but I can hardly spare any thought to him as the pressure increases at a monstrous rate. Every inch of my skin snaps cold, but the grip is too tight, and my breath is gone.

And then the hand is gone and I collapse, caught at the last second by an arm covered in silk.

"Dammit!"

My eyelids flutter, and although my body remains limp, I manage to crack them open enough to see Shino, blurred, cupping a hand to the side of his face. A murky green glow seems to seep from between his fingers. A second later, despite standing still, he stumbles.

"Fuck, poison?"

He pauses, then says something else, something that sounds like another curse, but my ears have begun to ring. Black creeps in the edges of my vision, and everything goes dark.

* * *

In case you were wondering, the reason Miroku didn't use his wind tunnel to fight the zombies was because he was afraid of sucking in Sesshomaru. Also, yeah, zombies. That happened. This chapter was most definitely a case of "things just happened and even the author had no idea what was going on". Stories sometimes just take on a life of their own. So say hi to Shino. He's a thing now. With that said, I hope it was entertaining! I'll be back soon with chapter 23!


	23. Chapter 23

Gah, sorry about the wait! This chapter caused me a bit of trouble, and I ended up being kinda busy this week on top of that, so I didn't get around to finishing it until just now. My goal is to finish this story before I head back to school, so hopefully, with that deadline closing in, I'll start picking up the pace on updates. But anyway, refresher, zombies last time, and Ren passed out after being choked. Fun stuff. Let's hop to it.

* * *

Mm...soft...Una makes such a great snuggler. I curl over onto my side, arm wrapping around her as I burrow my nose in her fur. A hand gently threads fingers through my hair. Mom, I decide. Dad's hand are rougher, and his nails aren't as long. It feels so nice. It's been so long since she's done this. Not since I was little, and had trouble falling asleep. I didn't realize how much I missed her hand.

A soft rustle drifts past my ears. Sheets? No...it doesn't feel like she moved them. It didn't really sound like cloth, either. Are those...crickets?

I tense with the realization that Una isn't sleeping at my side, and the hand stills on my head. As I begin to piece together where I am, I release my hold on the fur, which I now realize there's much too much of to belong to Una, and the hand lifts from my hair. I'm suddenly very aware of an intense throbbing ensnaring my neck. A small cough escapes me, only for a severe pang to snap through my throat. I withhold from any more coughing.

Opening my eyes, I resist the urge to roll back over. I know whose face I'd see.

Instead I contemplate what I remember. There was the battlefield with that gut-wrenching stench, and a demon, Shion...no, Shino. Zombies, and…

I reach up a hand hesitantly to my neck. My tongue unintentionally clicks, the noise hissing, when I find the skin painfully tender. I instead move my hand to massage my forehead from its grogginess. He certainly did some damage, but I should be glad he didn't break anything. He definitely could have, _would_ have, if he'd had his hands there much longer.

Well, that's the second time I've almost died since coming to the feudal era. My parents would be thrilled.

"Speak."

I blink, staying still, but moving my eyes to look up. All I can make out from this angle is silvery white. Rather than embarrassment, an intense sense of awkwardness settles over me, and I move to sit up.

"Stay where you are. Rest until we move." I pause, then lower myself back down, head resting atop fur. "I told you to speak."

"Wha—" I choke, throat on fire. I wait a few seconds before opening my mouth to try again.

"Forget it."

Reluctantly, I close my mouth. It hurts, but I have questions. What happened to Shino? Where are we? And now that I think about it, where is Miroku? I don't see him, nor has he spoken. I'm almost certain he would have said something by now if he were here, if not to ask about my condition, then to make some implication about my current closeness to Sesshomaru.

My bag, though, rests just a few feet away. I extend my hand to it. When I find it just out of reach, I begin to prop myself up on my elbow, only for Sesshomaru to reach over me and drag it closer. I glance at him. His face is as masked as ever. I fumble a second to unzip my bag, and grab out the plant notebook and accompanying pencil. I flip to the back page, scrawl down what I want, and raise it for Sesshomaru to see.

_Thanks._

He sees it, but gives no reaction. I bring the notebook back down and write some more.

_Where's Miroku?_

"He went to give the humans a proper burial, so they can't be raised again."

I take a second to absorb that. Really? All those people? All by himself?

_What about Shino?_

"Dead. He fled with my poison in his blood."

I should be relieved. If he'd dead, that's one less person after my head for reasons I can't fathom. But for some reason, it doesn't quite sit right with me. I mean...yes, he's a demon, but so is Sesshomaru. Maybe it's because he's the only other humanoid demon we've come across, but it feels a little sad to hear he's dead. I'd definitely not rather him alive and raring to kill me, but he was a person. A pretty one at that. Maybe that's why I'm uneasy. I should paint him when I get the chance.

A particularly aching throb draws my attention back to my condition.

_How bad is the bruising?_

This causes Sesshomaru's lips to twitch downward in a not-quite-suppressed scowl as his eyes study my neck. "It's purple where he had his fingers."

I wince. That must look lovely.

_How long was I asleep?_

"An afternoon and night. It's morning." The scowl still hasn't left his face. Is he bothered by me? Is it my injury, or is it because I've caused him trouble? I've probably been a nuisance this past day.

_Sorry for causing you trouble. And thank you for saving me._

He turns his head away. "My intention was not to save you. I merely dealt that barbarian punishment for having the audacity to touch what's mine."

I also turn away, heat flooding my face at his words. W-What he said is definitely true, but I shouldn't read into it. He doesn't mean it like that. Even so, knowing what he does mean brings a smile to my lips. In a way, he's been mine since I was little, and now I'm finally his in return! Really, at this point I can't say I don't love him. I don't think that's what I initially felt, but since meeting him, that's certainly what this feeling has become. Even though I've never been in love before, there's no way this can't be it.

"How is she?" I sit up at the sound of Miroku's voice, finding him resting his staff on a tree trunk. "Oh, you're awake!" He plops down limply beside his staff. "How're you feeling?"

Before I can write anything, Sesshomaru answers, "She'll live. It's rather surprising, considering how fragile humans are. It seems it hurts her to speak."

_I can write, though._

"Ah, that's right. Kagome said everyone in the future can read and write. That really is convenient."

I decide I don't need to mention I'd rather not communicate too much via writing. The notebook's for keeping track of herbs and such for food and medicine, and there isn't exactly a store I can go to to get another notebook if I run out of space. I don't expect Sesshomaru to ask me much, and I don't see too many questions Miroku could ask that I couldn't reply to with a nod, a shake of the head, or a single kanji response.

"I gave a grave to every soldier I could find," Miroku continues, "and prayed over them, so that area should be a safe passage, now. I'm frankly exhausted, but if you want to get to the temple quickly, I understand your rush, especially after what happened yesterday." I shake my head, and he sighs. "I think I'll take a nap then. Wake me in a couple of hours, and we'll be on our way."

And with that, Miroku bows his head and falls silent. I also sit in silence for awhile, unsure of what to do or say. I suppose I'm not obligated to say anything; Sesshomaru isn't exactly the type to invite conversation, and we've spent plenty of time together without talking before, but with the admission that I've fallen in love with him the silence makes me overtly conscious of his presence, so much so that my mind struggles to stray elsewhere. Finally, I write, _Did Shino injure you at all?_

Sesshomaru turns up his nose at this. "As if a pathetic weakling like him could cause harm to me." I sigh in relief, his pride bringing a smile to my lips. Sesshomaru sees this, and stares for a moment. "I do not understand why you humans smile at such strange things."

At that moment, my stomach squeezes, gurgling like an animal in the forest's quiet. I cringe, then feel the fur shift around me as Sesshomaru stands.

"Stay here."

I obediently stay sitting while he goes off. In the meantime, I check my bag for any leftover food. I'm out of rice. Sighing, I'm just about to zip it back up when my hand runs across an inner zipper. This bag had a pocket like that?

Inside, I pull out a snack bar (score!), and a paper folded and frayed around the edges. I set the bar aside in favor of the paper, unfolding it. On it in colored pencil is a simplistic drawing of Sesshomaru and me holding hands. Unlike most of my pictures, I drew Sesshomaru smiling in this one. Ah, the innocent mind of children. I was so cute back then. I fold the paper back up and set it atop the notebook in my lap, picking up the snack bar. I check the expiration date and grimace. This...can't be safe to eat. Not wanting to litter, I stuff it back in the pocket for later disposal, although I'm not exactly sure what to do with it even after we get back among people. It's not like there's a garbage truck.

Sesshomaru returns with berries in his palm, which I graciously accept. I eat carefully, a single berry at a time, but my throat still protests the movement. I wash it down with water and excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

When I return, Sesshomaru is holding the unfolded paper.

Heat floods my cheeks as I hastily return to my seat beside him, eyes warily on his scowl. I flinch when he crushes it in his hand. "This bears little resemblance to me, and the fact it bears any is insulting."

Forgetting the notebook, I choke out, "Sorry...I was young when I d-drew that."

He doesn't respond, glaring at ball in his hand. My weight shifts nervously. I did draw him a bit idyllic in that one, and idyllic in the eyes of an eight or nine year old girl, at that. I can't imagine his pride took too kindly to seeing that.

"I...won't draw...you like that a-again."

"Draw me only as you did with the lotus."

In compliance with my throat, I simply nod. He crunches the drawing into a ball a third the size of the original, and tosses it away. I dare not pick it up. Then his stare shifts to me, and I find myself once again anxiously shifting my weight. I freeze when he lifts his hand towards my neck. His fingers graze softly across my bruising, causing me to shiver, and his eyes to narrow further. He drops his hand without explanation.

We don't exchange anything else while Miroku sleeps. Sesshomaru clearly has his mind somewhere else, so I busy myself with doodling a border of rose vines around the back page of my notebook. When I finish with that, I pause for a moment, hesitant to draw Sesshomaru after his reproach. Instead, my pencil begins to outline a different shape. The idea starts off vague, but as I finish a simplistic drape of the robe, the picture begins to shine clearer. His hair is long, longer than Sesshomaru's, but thinner, and fades to darkness at its ends. Eyes, dark and piercing, sit deep within a diamond shaped face. Full lips, a sharp nose...and when I'm done, the image feels undeniably right. Usually, I only get this feeling when drawing actual people's portraits, but with how beautiful the man turns out to be, it's hardly strange I feel so satisfied. I giggle to myself as I study it. I really do have a thing for men with effeminate beauty, don't I?

A little while later, Miroku stirs, and we start off walking again. We walk without pause, and other than a stray demon after my shard, we aren't interrupted. It's late into the night when we finally emerge into a break in the trees, and are confronted by an enormous pit. I press my lips nervously at the sight. It's too big, and in the slight moonlight, far too smooth to possibly be natural. Or human-made.

Sesshomaru doesn't seem all too concerned about it, however, and Miroku begins to head around the ominous hole without pause. Just beyond is a building with a single lantern lit in the front. Miroku stops in front of it, staring. Then he reaches out and tears off two sutras around the entrance.

"There, I'm sure a demon as powerful as you would be able to walk through that defense, but now you shouldn't feel any discomfort upon entering." Sounding satisfied, Miroku, twists to face us. "Welcome to my home."

* * *

I honestly did not expect this scene to end up taking an entire chapter, but hey, I'm not gonna stop Ren and Sesshomaru if they wanna talk. As usual, I eagerly await any comments (although you guys have proven yourselves not to be the commenting type), and I'll get to writing the next chapter. I'm excited to see how it turns out myself, considering I haven't written it yet. It should turn out to be a rather pivotal chapter. See you guys then!


	24. Chapter 24

So I said this would be a "rather pivotal" chapter, but that ended up getting pushed back, and two upcoming events have switched their order of occurrence, as well. Like I said in the last chapter, if Sesshomaru and Ren wanna talk, I'm not gonna stop them! And this chapter they wanted to talk again. So without further ado, let's jump in!

* * *

"I know it may seem humble, but I assure you the temple is spacious, although I'm afraid," Miroku brings his fingers to his chin in thought, "there may only be one extra room available, meaning Ms. Ren will have to share a room with either me or Lord Sesshomaru."

I do my best not to flush, but before I can say anything Sesshomaru brushes past, stating, "She will room with me."

My restraint fails miserably, heat flooding my cheeks. Miroku sounds unnervingly pleased with himself when he nods, "Hm, I suspected as much," and follows Sesshomaru where he's started down the hall. I go to follow as well, only for us all to pause when rapid footsteps thud our way. I startle when one of the walls is slammed open, and a stout old man dressed in white bed-robes leaps out into the hall, a loop of beads the size of his head dangling from his hands.

"What have you come here for, demon? Answer, and begone, or I will be forced to seal you!"

Sesshomaru shifts his arm, and I hastily lunge forward to grab it. I look up at his face to find it tight with annoyance, his brows set in a low glare, but he doesn't finish reaching for his sword.

Miroku laughs nervously, immediately placing himself between the two. "Master, he may be a demon, but he's here with me. This is Inuyasha's brother, Lord Sesshomaru." Being identified by his brother causes him to twitch. "Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you will forgive my Master. He was simply responding to a demonic presence in his temple as any good monk should."

The tension stands, the monk and the demon glaring at each other through the dark. Eventually, the old man lowers the giant beads with a grunt. "Hmph...then I apologize. That is certainly no way to greet a guest. What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"What, no welcome home?"

"I assume you're not here on a pleasure visit, considering you brought along a demon as strong as him."

"You're right, but it's not like anyone will die if we don't address it immediately."

"Well that's new."

Miroku's eyebrow tweaks. "Well excuse me for having this cursed hand. My point is that we've been walking nonstop, and I feel that we should all get some rest before we address our reason for coming. So the sooner we get a room for these two, the sooner we can go to sleep, wake up, and talk."

The old man scratches his chin, "A room, you say." In the traces of light that reach from the lantern in the front, I can see his attention shift over to me. The lingering gaze has me looking away. Then I realize I'm still clinging to Sesshomaru and quickly let go, shuffling away a step. When Miroku's master finally looks back to Sesshomaru, I release my breath. "I'm sure you must be exhausted from your journey. Don't mind that the two of us are also in the house, and relax with your mistress however you like."

"I-I'm not his m-mistress!" I stammer, the fire in my cheeks creeping up into my ears. The words press uncomfortably against my throat, but the acute stinging from this morning has died down to a throbbing ache. I probably shouldn't raise my voice any lauder, though.

"Show us to the room."

"Ah yes," Miroku says, "I was in the process of doing so. If you'll follow me, there's a room on the other end of the temple that's nowhere near to where Mushin and I will be sleeping. I highly doubt sound would travel all the way from the other side of the building."

I hiss, "Miroku! Why are you encouraging this?"

"Now, now, Ms. Ren, I'm just messing with you. Let's be on our way, shall we?" He motions down the hall before continuing to walk, leaving Sesshomaru and me to follow. I bow stiffly to Mushin, who replies with an ambiguous grumble, before trailing after. When Miroku slides open the door to the room, I pass him without the slightest acknowledgement. He chuckles at my cold shoulder, and lights a candle before going to get the extra futons. Sesshomaru, as per his usual routine, finds a spot along the wall to sit. I doubt he'll use the futon he's brought.

Even though I refrain from speaking to him, I assist Miroku with laying out the beds. When he tries to place them touching, I stubbornly pull mine away, glaring at the monk. When we finish, he tells us he'll come fetch us in the morning for breakfast, and bids us goodnight.

With just the two of us left, I tug over my bag from where I sit on my futon and pull out my toothbrush, toothpaste, and a water bottle Kagome gave me, and set about brushing my teeth. After wearing this dress for the past four days, I'd really like to change into the pjs I've got stashed in the bag, but…. I sigh. If I were to ask him, he might step outside, but also...would he really care? He'd probably say it's too much of a hassle, and if all I want is to change there's no reason for him to move. He might think it, at least, if not say it. I'm not really sure how demons fare in terms of modesty.

"What bothers you?"

I tense, before glancing over my shoulder to find Sesshomaru's golden gaze locked on me. I twist back to the bag, and occupy myself with packing away the toiletries. "I just...was considering changing into something more comfortable to sleep in." Is there really no other room I could sleep in in the whole temple?

Glancing back, I see Sesshomaru turn his head to rest it sidelong against the wall. "That sounds wise. Perhaps I should search out such an outfit myself, in the near future."

"If...you don't have anything, I won't change, either."

"You should." His head turns back, and I suddenly find myself once again trapped in his sight. "It would be foolish to deny yourself a comfort free from repercussions."

"...Then...could you...c-close your eyes?"

"Why?"

"Well, b-because…" I avert my gaze, beginning to grow concerned that my face will stagnate as red. "I...I know you might not see me this way, but even if you're a demon, and I'm a human, I'm a girl, and you're...male...so…."

"You have no reason to be concerned."

His words are like a knife to my heart. Of course, I'm only a human to him. And it's not like I'm some incredible bombshell, either. He doesn't even see me in the realm of being a possible mate. Still, it hurts to be dismissed so easily. "Even so, _I_ still see you as a guy, so changing in front of you isn't exactly something I'm comfortable with." I snap the bag zipper shut and shove it away. "Nevermind. I'll be fine sleeping in this."

"Ren."

I freeze, having drawn the covers and been about to slip under them. When he doesn't say anything immediately, I hesitate. "...Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you being stubborn?"

"I'm not! It's just...I'm a teenage girl who's never experienced even the slightest notion of romance before, so being possessed by a spirit of _lust_, then being mistaken for your mistress...it's a little much." This time I do throw myself onto the futon, jerking the covers up to my ears.

"I am not fond of the mistake, either." My eyes begin to burn. So he wouldn't even consider me— "Taking a mistress does nothing but prove a man a slave to his urges, and weak to temptation. It proves them feeble of both body and mind that they are unwilling to claim guard over their female with the title of wife. I did not draw my sword only because I'm certain that small-minded human was completely ignorant as to what he was implying."

I stay silent, shame washing through me. I had been embarrassed because...because I had _wanted_ a position that intimate, but Sesshomaru isn't like that. He's never been the type to give himself half-heartedly to anything, and to wish that he would is insulting. He's not so fickle, or wasteful.

"Change your clothes. I will close my eyes."

I blink, then roll over to face him. Sure enough, his wine red eyelids are shut, his lips a flat, patient line. Unsure what to think, I fumble to throw off the blankets and hurry to change. Even with him closing his eyes, though, I leave my bra on as I throw on an oversized sweatshirt. I've gotten used to sleeping with it on at this point, anyway. When I'm done, my eyes flit briefly to him, seeing his eyes still closed, before fluttering away. "...Thank you. I'm going to sleep, now."

He doesn't reply, and I don't look back at him. Once I've situated myself, an almost inaudible huff is followed by darkness, and I close my eyes.

Hundreds of questions about our conversation swarm buzzing in my brain, but eventually sheer exhaustion wins out. My eyes crack open to light, white, unlike the yellow glow of a candle. I stare blearily at the pillow beneath my head, internal gears creaking into sluggish motion, and begin to stretch my limbs where they lie. When I finally sit up, I'm unsurprised to find Sesshomaru has left the other futon untouched. This time, there's no fuss when I tell him I want to change. He closes his eyes without a word. I'm tempted to ask about his sudden compliance, both now and last night, but decide not to dawdle and keep him waiting. Without another dress, and with the one I've been wearing in desperate need of a wash, I shove myself into a pair of jeans and a pale yellow turtleneck. I've always wanted a pair of shorts, or a short sleeved shirt, but now that I could actually wear them without dying in the sunlight, the desire hits me stronger than ever. I'll just wear this until I get the chance to clean the dress, 'cause otherwise I'll probably melt! Thankfully, this early in the morning it isn't too warm, yet.

I jump when the door slides open, and the party at fault earns a sharp glare from Sesshomaru. Miroku opts to ignore him, addressing me instead. "Breakfast is— Um, Ren, is there a reason you're dressed as a man? Now that I think about it, you were dressed like one when you first came across the well, weren't you. A hobby of yours?"

"This is girls' clothing," I mumble defensively, eyes averted and fingers messing with the shirt hem.

His face lights up in realization. "Oh, so women commonly dress this way in the future." He sighs. "I do so wish I could visit. All those short skirts and exposed legs, all that tight fitting clothing: women of the future seem to know how to show off their beauty."

"Um, so about about breakfast…" _If you're done._

"Yes! Let's go eat, shall we? We can discuss why we came over the meal."

* * *

So the pivotal stuff should be coming in the next twoish chapters instead of this one. Sorry for the delay, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind some Sesshomaru-Ren time. Sesshy really is difficult to write, considering how close he keeps his thoughts, but it helps that he has no reservations when he wants to say something. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you all again next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, here's all that pivotal stuff I've been dangling in front of your nose for the last few chapters. Do enjoy!

* * *

I dip a foot into the shallows, and am delighted to find the water refreshingly cool despite the warm air, and the hot sun that appears as if it's sitting atop the short waterfall. I set my small bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the rocks and quickly strip off the white ceremonial robes, then plunge myself into the deep end of the riverbed. The waterfall's ripples keep me slightly bobbing as I bask in the coolness. Natural water is so different from the pool at the rec center. The bottom's covered in stone, and pebbles, and algae, and there's no smell of chlorine… It's such a cool place to relax, but more importantly, I get to bathe!

I dunk my head under water before grabbing the bottle of shampoo and beginning to lather it on. Oh, how I've missed feeling clean! I'm so glad I thought to grab these the night I left home. What I _didn't_ think to bring was a bar of soap, but I'm plenty thankful I thought of anything shower-related!

Birds twitter to each other overhead as I run my fingers through wet, sudsy hair. I find that I also missed having time to myself. Before I came here, I was always alone. There wasn't anything I could do about it but vent through art, exchange curt discussions with strangers online, and take care to always be courteous when I got to go to school. I may not have been so estranged that I imagined up a fake friend like Mom was starting to believe, but I can hardly deny that I was lonely. Now I've been around others so consistently that being alone like this is peaceful, not lonely. The thought manages to put a small smile on my face.

After thoroughly rinsing my hair, I rub at spots of dirt on my skin, then float over towards the waterfall, reminding myself of why I was sent here in the first place. I plant my feet on the river bottom and crouch so only my neck up is out of the water. It isn't a very big waterfall, but this close, it still looks like a lot of water rushing down at once. Is it really necessary for me to stand under it?

"_Since the power within you lacks any sense of evil, cleansing your body and soul should help better connect you with it, and allow us to draw it to the surface in its entirety so we can observe its true nature."_

Part of me seriously wonders what good standing under a waterfall humming for a couple of minutes will do for my body and soul, but I push down the skepticism. No, it doesn't make much sense to me, but neither do demons and spirits and powers. At this point, if someone told me unicorns exist, it'd probably be true. So I shift myself under the torrent of water, and do my best not to inhale liquid. I'm not exactly sure how much time passes while I'm doing that, but it has to be at least five minutes before I paddle back into the deeper parts of the river. I don't really feel any different. I hope it worked.

I float around in the lazy current for another couple of minutes before I shake and squeeze out my hair. I grab the discarded garments and slip back into them as soon as I'm out of the water, getting the cloth somewhat damp, but I go ahead and slip my sandals back on as well and collect the bottles. Maybe, in the future, we can occasionally visit this temple so I can come back here. Sesshomaru would probably agree to come back at least once so I could show this place to Rin.

I turn to head back to the temple and freeze.

Leaning against a particularly large tree, a familiar, rose-colored demoness eyes me, her arms crossed, and her fan swaying from one of her hands.

"...Kagura." Whatever happened to the sutra's Mushin put up to hide me and my shard's presence? How did she find me? Did she somehow already know I was here?

"I come with a warning," she deadpans. The steadiness with which she holds my gaze causes my heart to speed up a beat. "Either remain in one place hidden, like the village with that old priestess, or don't associate with Inuyasha's group. If Naraku finds out I let you live, the result won't be pleasant for either of us."

Is it really so serious? "I never got to thank you for that. If not for you, I'd be dead, and I would never have gotten to travel with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagura scowls. "It wasn't _your_ thanks I was looking for. Just listen to my advice. The priestess has a barrier around her village, and Lord Sesshomaru destroys all saimyosho Naraku dares send after him. Choose one and stay with it."

Well, if I have to make the choice, the answer is obvious. But… "What do you mean, not _my _thanks? As much as I appreciate it, why _did_ you save me? And why did you tell Kagome and the others I was dead?"

Her fan stills, her lips twitching downwards in irritation. "I see you're still as brazen as the first time we met. I told them you were dead because having them believe so would serve me better in misleading Naraku. Why I bothered to save you is none of your concern."

"I think it is my concern," I retort. "Why you saved me directly involves me, but I can't think of a single reason for it. I know it's not because you pitied me. Weird things have been happening to me lately for reasons beyond my knowledge, so whatever the reason is that you chose to save me, a choice risky enough that you felt the need to come here and warn me like this, I need to know it."

"You are brash to the point of stupidity," the demoness growls. She pluck a feather from her hair. "I said you don't need to know."

"And I said I do! If you don't tell me, I'll keep on associating with Kagome and Inuyasha and keep putting myself at risk of being discovered alive!"

Her scowl is corrosive as she glares at me, feather in hand and wielded as if it were a were a kunai. "If you _must _know," she finally hisses, "it's because you have the same stench as that brat that follows Lord Sesshomaru around like a lost duckling. I saved you because that means something to him, and I want him in my debt."

She swipes her hand, and the next second her feather is lifting her above the trees. My mind is left to churn.

I...smell like Rin?

…

A sinking feel gradually grows in my innards.

I force myself to swallow. Pain flares in my throat. My limbs begin to carry me stiffly back towards the temple. We...smell alike because of nature, right? Everyone in this era smells like nature. They don't have soaps and perfumes to change that, or at least, the common people don't. I'm just jumping to conclusions. It's because our names sound alike. That's why I'm thinking this way. It's just a coincidence. All of it, coincidence. Stuff like that happens...on occasion.

Suddenly, I find myself confronted with white, and I blink, coming to a stop. Sesshomaru sits on the steps of the temple, and slowly rises to his feet. It looks kind of like...was he waiting for me? His stern gaze matches his voice when he asks, "What happened?"

It takes me a couple more blinks to process his question, and formulate a response. "I...Kagura paid me a visit." When his fingers flex in preparation to claw, I add, "She just told me I should keep my head down if I don't want Naraku figuring out I'm alive."

Unfortunately, this only causes his expression to darken. "He still has dealings with you?"

"Not really. He just told Kagura to make sure Kagome and her friends come across my corpse awhile back, and she decided to save me instead."

"Is that all that happened?"

"When do you mean? Just now, or when Naraku gave that order?"

He doesn't elucidate. His fingers curl into a fist, but at least he doesn't look ready to slash at someone anymore. Before either one of us can continue, though, Miroku pokes his head out of one of the rooms.

"Ah, you're back. I thought I heard you talking. Have you completed your purification?"

"Y-Yeah." I shift the bottles behind my back. It was common sense for me to go ahead and take a bath while I was there, but something tells me the monks would not be especially pleased with my distracting myself. Part of the purification was meditating, after all.

"Go on into the sanctuary, then. I'll meet you there in a minute."

I nod, and Miroku disappears back into his room. I look back to Sesshomaru, whose eyes haven't left me once this entire time. He suddenly reaches up towards my face and I flinch, causing him to pause. The stillness lasts hardly a second, though, as he follows through, the tip of one of his nails just barely grazing my forehead as he moves a strand of wet hair to the side. When he retracts his hand, he states, "If anything untoward should occur during the ritual, I will decimate both it and the inadequate monk performing it."

My heart swells as I realize he's said this to reassure me. The sprouted feeling is that of joy, but also, overwhelmingly, anguish. No, this is wrong! I'm elated that he's touched me, that he's made me such a promise, but his reason for doing so…

I bite the inside of my cheek and try to appear eased. "Thank you."

Taking a deep breath, I climb the stairs, and slide open the door to the temple's sanctuary. A statue of Buddha sits stationed at the room's other end, spirals of incense floating before it, the smell permeating the air. A few candles around the Buddha provide the only light outside of the open door. The old monk is already here, sat on his knees, his back to us.

Without turning, he asks, "Are you ready?"

"I am."

He shifts his head to look at me, the way his skin droops over his eyelids adding a dimension of grimness to his red-nosed face. "Come and sit before me with your legs crossed, facing me. Lord Sesshomaru, in order that this might go smoothly, I ask that you not enter the room beyond where I sit. The energies within and around Ren will need room to manifest."

I do as Mushin orders, making sure the robes dip in my lap to fully cover my thighs. Sesshomaru remains standing behind Mushin, and a few moments later, Miroku enters, closing the door behind him before taking a seat behind and to the left of his master.

"Now," the old monk begins, "while I chant, you will need to clear your mind. Focus on the energy within you, sense its presence. Remember how the power feels."

I let out a long breath, closing my eyes. Mushin begins to chant. Power within me...I'm not sure I can 'sense' anything of the sort. How exactly are you supposed to 'sense' things? How it feels...cold. Freezing cold, but soft somehow. Kind of like the water just now. Kind of like...basking in the moonlight on a brisk autumn night.

A chill runs over my skin, and I shiver. Yeah, that's how it felt. Like chilled moonlight.

Under a breath, I catch an almost involuntary gasp from one of the others. I crack open an eye—

Both of my eyes snap open at the unexpected brightness of the room. The light isn't the white of day, or the yellow of the candles, but a radiant, icy, celeste blue, and it fills the room entirely. It's exactly the light that had melted into that spirit.

And, I realize with a start,_ I am the source_.

"Ren, do not panic," Miroku chides gently, his master still chanting with his hands folded strangely. "This isn't anything evil. It seems the power within you wants to cooperate. Keep your mind where you had it. Coax it out slowly. There's no need to rush."

I suck in another deep breath, and find myself looking over at Sesshomaru. He hasn't moved, but every muscle in his body is tense in preparation to react. If anything happens, he's ready. It's fine. I'm safe.

I don't close my eyes again, keeping Sesshomaru in sight as I slow my heart rate back to normal. The power...cold...moonlight…

I can't contain a gasp when a face suddenly pops into my head, and an onslaught of remembrance hits me full force. He was there...that time arguing with the demon of lust! And before that, too! Dream after dream, I've seen him. Why did I forget? How many times? When did it start? Not until I reached the feudal era, I'm certain, but especially recently, there hasn't been a night I haven't seen him. He almost never speaks. The only time I've heard his voice is when…

...That demon...had called him a god.

As the image of the face sears into my mind, he suddenly smiles. A slight, cryptic turn of perfect lips.

"Who...Who are are you?"

My voice trembles from unsteady lips, but when he opens his, his response resounds in my ears with a familiar, lustrous timbre.

* * *

What will become of Ren after her encounter with Kagura, and her contact with the mysterious power? Stay tuned to find out! I gotta admit, I feel kinda evil, like I've got a carrot on a stick. Or maybe coffee or BL on a stick. That would be a lot more evil than a carrot. I'm getting excited, though! The time has come for me to finally start to give you guys the carrot-coffee-BL that I've been teasing you with since the get-go. Hm, maybe I should leave BL out of this metaphor. It sounds kind of misleading. Fun fact, though, there are actually two male characters in The Demon's Lotus that I ship, even if I'm not gonna write the story that way. Have fun guessing who they are!


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter started off hard to write, but then it just took off and kept going. So here you are. Enjoy your carrot.

* * *

Long white hair dipped in twilight, dark royal robes, piercing eyes and sharp bones structure...as if I needed more proof as to his existence, I _drew_ him yesterday. I should have known something was up when I drew him with the same certainty I draw Sesshomaru. Impulse creative sketches are never so clear.

"Ren, are you going to get your things?"

I lower my notebook, and take another, calming breath. "Yeah...I'll do it in a minute."

The sound of his footsteps indicate he isn't about to leave it at that. I sigh as Miroku appears beside me. A furtive glance reveals he's also keeping his gaze out over the gaping pit.

"It's quite a lot, isn't it?" he starts. "Finding out you're a vessel for a god."

"That's not it, exactly," I correct. The trees beyond the hole rustle in the wind, joining the orchestra of cicadas. "He said he just...gave me his protection."

"He seems to have a rather deep connection with you for something as simple as protection." I don't respond. "Whatever your connection may be, it's incredible to be so favored by the god of night."

Incredible, huh? I suppose his power has saved my life, but… "It's also the reason I'm wanted dead."

Miroku looks at me. "Did he tell you something about that?"

"He only said that we should move because his presence will draw her. Isn't that enough?" I turn to meet his eyes. "That spirit wants me dead because I'm connected to Tsukuyomi. She said it when we met, that I'm 'infused with night.'" _And that she had been searching for Rin. And that she wants us _both _dead. _"That spirit," I look back to the pit, "I think she's Amaterasu."

"...It would make sense. Legend says the sun goddess banished her husband from her sight after he killed her friend. Now that he's parading about without restraints in the body of another woman...I can think of a few motives that would give her."

I shudder at the words 'in the body of'. I don't think that is, and I really hope it's not, the right way of putting it.

"If that's true, there's even more reason for you to feel troubled. I can't imagine how it feels. Just know, Ms. Ren, that I am here for you. You needn't fear. A goddess may want your life, but Lord Sesshomaru, Tsukuyomi, and I all stand in the way of her, and when we reunite with the others, you can be assured of their protection, as well."

I nod, and head back inside to grab my stuff, closing the notebook as I walk. It would be safest, probably, if I stayed with Kaede again. Kagome's gang frequents the village, and the priestess apparently has a barrier, and if that barrier can hide me against the swelling evil that is Naraku, it might be able to hide me from Amaterasu, as well. But that would mean leaving Sesshomaru. That's not something I can do.

A wry smile stretches my lips. Yeah, clearly I'm _very_ attached to Sesshomaru.

When I've collected my bag, I turn back to the open door. Speak of the devil. Or think, I guess, of the demon. Sesshomaru sits on the edge of the hallway, his feet in the grass of the yard. As if feeling my gaze, he looks back over his shoulder.

"I'm ready," I mumble, adjusting the bag strap.

"We will hurry," he states. "Do not expect to sleep."

I wince. Either he's being extra cautious just in case, or he can already sense her coming. My bet's on the second. "Right."

He stands, and I follow him to join Miroku at the front of the temple. I realize time is of the essence—I'm the one who least wants to encounter that spirit again—but I'd really like to take at least a nap. Just long enough to dream. So I can see Tsukuyomi. So I can actually ask him things without signaling his crazy wife. That would be the first thing I would ask, if it really is his wife trying to kill me.

Mushin is waiting with Miroku, and when the two of us arrive, the monk hands me a sutra. I recognize the symbol on it as the one he had on the sutra's he put up to mask my presence when I went to purify myself this morning. "I don't know how effective it will be against a god, but I can't imagine it would hurt."

"Th—"

Sesshomaru snatches the sutra from my hands, and it corrodes from the poison of his nails almost instantly. "Such a thing would also hinder _me_ in keeping track of her. She will be fine without it."

My fingers curl at their sudden emptiness, and I give the old monk an apologetic smile. "Thank you for the thought."

He grunts. "I will pray that you make it back safe."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Miroku smiles. "I'll come back and visit again soon."

Goodbyes said, we circle the crater and return to the path we came on, approximately two days of straight walking ahead of us. Our pace is slightly faster than usual, but nothing too taxing. Even if she was close when Tsukuyomi's power spiked, he's back to normal now, so we should be set once we get out of the area. Hopefully she won't be able to figure out which way we went. Then again, she's found me before…

…

I push our pace a little quicker.

The afternoon drags on into evening, and as the sky burns like fire and the forest is swaddled in shadows, the daytime heat gives away to a warm twilight. As it grows too dark to see where our feet fall on the path, I recall back when I first started exploring at night. I can't count the number of bruises I amassed those first few nights I went searching for herbs. I'd probably have gotten cuts, too, and maybe even scars if I hadn't been wearing jeans and long sleeves. Although I wear a similar outfit now, it hardly matters anymore. I've trekked enough in the dark to know how to find my footing, and even though these sandals are much rougher than the shoes I wore back then, calluses keep blisters from forming. I've become much more resilient compared to the days I was confined indoors. On the other hand, my life has turned on its head, and someone wants me dead. That's worth it for Sesshomaru, of course, but…

A tug at my wrist causes me to pause in my step, and I glance back to the shadow that is Sesshomaru.

"There's a ravine."

I look back down in front of me, but I don't notice anything starkly different to the rest of the dark ground. His eyes are surely better than mine, though. I take a step back. When he doesn't release my wrist, however, my heart thumps a little faster.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He says nothing, and in the darkness, I can't make out his expression to guess what he's thinking. After a few more seconds, he lets go. I study him for a bit longer before he turns and starts heading slightly to the right, where Miroku seems to have continued on. I guess something is bothering him. I'd love to offer him comfort, but I haven't a clue as to what he's concerned about. There's too many possibilities. Besides, even if I tried, he might be too prideful to accept it. I follow after him.

Deep into the night, just as exhaustion has started to settle in my bones, we arrive at the lake. The glassy surface reflects the two-days-waxing crescent, and fills the area with a gentle glow. The bodies are gone, and so are the flies. The only hint of its previous state is a lingering smell of rot that lies just under the hanging scent of grass.

Despite myself, I stop, struck by the stillness. The calls of frogs fill my ears.

"We need to keep moving."

My eyes leave the water and shift to Miroku. I know what he says is true, but somehow, it just doesn't seem real. I look back over the lake.

Movement of white lit by moonlight, however, once again draws my gaze away. Sesshomaru stops beside me and holds out his hand. Waiting. As usual, he lets nothing show on his face.

I smile softly and rest my hand in his.

That's when I smell the cinders.

His hand instantly tightens around mine and he yanks me behind his back, Miroku running up next to him.

The spirit strides from amongst the trees, her steps firm and wide. Her eyes blaze in their depths, her aura sizzling so furiously that the moonlit lake ripples and alights like flame, and when she stops she raises her head with an infuriated breath, her jaw screwed shut. Any doubt I had is tossed out the window.

She is the goddess of the sun.

"You do not know your place, _cur_." Her voice radiates so heavily I struggle to breathe in its heat. "I _will_ kill the girl, and when I am finished, I will find and kill the small one. You have no say in this."

"Goddess or not, if you threaten my friend's life, you'll also have to go through me!" His voice is steady, but the tension in Miroku's body is different from when he usually fights. He's nervous. I almost ask him to use his wind tunnel, only to realize what has him hesitating. She's the goddess of the sun. If he kills her, what happens to day?

My stomach drops to my feet, and I find my hand curling in the silk of Sesshomaru's shirt. We can't kill her. How do we stop her if we can't kill her? But I'll be fine, right? I've got two amazing fighters protecting me. I can train myself to use some kind of weapon, too, in the future, so I won't have to rely on them. Maybe even with her after my life, I can coexist with it?

Then a second figure steps from the trees, and into Amaterasu's light. The feathers on his shoulders begin to let off faint trails of smoke as he saunters over to stand at her side, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head lazily so that his ponytail hangs off to the side. The angle and the lighting showcase four uniform scars across his left cheek. He grins, fangs glinting.

Forget coexisting in the future. I need to survive _tonight_.

"Allow me to assist," Shino offers, red eyes fixed on Sesshomaru. "You needn't sully your hands with the blood of these pests."

The goddess doesn't spare him a glance. "Unnecessary, but I will accept. The monk is hardly worth my time."

Although he clearly desires a rematch, the demon shrugs and turns his attention to Miroku. He releases his hips and begins to twist his hands.

"I gave every soldier a proper burial. Your puppetry will no longer work."

Shino pauses, but only long enough for him to smirk and scoff, "So confident! Didn't it occur to you that humans might not be the only dead things I can raise?"

I don't have time to be disturbed by that statement, because the next thing I know Sesshomaru has ripped free from my grasp and swung at the goddess. Sparks, flame, and lightening go flying as Amaterasu is bombarded. A giant rush of wind has me whirling to discover Miroku has opened his wind tunnel, but instead of being aimed at the bloody-eyed demon, it's uprooting trees and sucking in swarms of tiny dark things that I realize are insects. A shudder wracks through me as I twirl back to Sesshomaru. He refuses to give the goddess a second to rest, leaping in on his next attack the moment the previous is blocked, and I'm suddenly overcome by the familiar sting of helplessness. Who am I kidding? I've become resilient? No matter how far I can walk, or how much work I can do, I still can't do anything to _protect _myself! I'm still making Sesshomaru act for me!

"_I could help, if you like."_

My eyes widen at the unexpected voice, but the shock quickly wears off when another burst of colliding powers has me startling. Uncertainty lingers, though, and I ask, "How?"

"_I am a god. Although she managed to restrain me, I am her equal. She made my shackles strong enough to shackle herself, but I have been absorbing power from the sacred jewel through you."_

What does he mean? That he can break free? That he can fight her?

An explosion of flames suddenly envelops Sesshomaru and I drop my bag and lunge forward in horror, the plea slipping desperately from my mouth.

"TSUKUYOMI!"

The world erupts in a flash of blue and white, and I plunge my hands into searing heat and pull. A loud splash is quickly muted as water rushes into my ears. I surface with a gasp, Sesshomaru breaking the surface not a second later with a scowl on his face. A zing of hurt runs through me when he directs the expression at me, but then an enraged scream splits the air.

The golden goddess is on her knees, loose hair dangling in her face as she screams. Her fingers quake, her hands flexed above her head in unimaginable tension, her wrists held up by smooth, whitish-blue hands. Just below where his hands grasp her, shackles glow with the same gentle moonlight. Amid her angry screams, a soft voice speaks.

"I didn't want to do this, Amaterasu. Your flaming will and wild freedom have always been part of your beauty."

"NO!" With a roar, Shino abandons Miroku and flings himself at the man with brandished claws. Her jailer doesn't move, and Miroku uses the opening to restrain Shino with his staff. The demon thrashes, clawing back at him and twisting in an attempt to bite, but his body begins to stiffen as Miroku begins to chant.

"I cannot let you murder an innocent human and become a demon. You don't have to understand, but I do this for you."

"TSUKUYOMI!" Shrieking, the goddess snaps her head up so he can see the maelstrom of rage in her face. "How _dare_ you! I will not forgive you! Not for killing Ukemochi! Not for anything! _You_ are the demon, you wretched murderer!"

"Yes, my love, I am the demon." He lowers his head, the dark tips of his silvery hair nearly brushing the ground as he lays a soft kiss on her palm. She responds by digging her nails into his cheek. "Let me continue to be the demon. You have ruled alone without me or our brother for millenniums. It has been hard. Take this time to rest, and I will return the skies to you when the time is right."

As he speaks, the yellow glow around Amaterasu steadily shrinks, until with a final scream her body fades with the last of her light. The man lets his hands, now empty, return to his sides, before he turns to Miroku and Shino. Although whatever Miroku chants places a visible, crushing strain on Shino, he still has enough strength the snarl viciously.

"Thank you, Shino, for watching over her."

"_You,_" he seethes, "have _no right_ to care."

"Your hands are not clean, but I do not wish to kill you. I will send you to an island in the south, in which you are free to live as you want."

"No!"

"As my dear wife said, you have no say in this."

"Send me with her."

At this, the man's pale glow swells warmly, and although he's worn a slight smile since his appearance, it grows distinctly sad. "I imagined you might say that."

The light envelops Shino, and then he's gone.

Darkness returns to the lake, the frogs starting up their calls once again. The god turns away from Miroku, and approaches the lake. With both him and the moon reflecting, the waters become like liquid white gold. He extends a hand to me, still showing the same soft smile. I blink, slowly coming to my senses, then turn to Sesshomaru. He's turned his scowl on the god.

"...Are...Are you alright?"

He doesn't move to look at me, nor does he speak, but other than his hair being stuck to his face with water, he doesn't look the worse for wear. My hands, on the other hand…

I take a moment to stare at me hands. Although I haven't sunlight to see by, in the moonlight I can still see they're distinctly discolored, and it hurts to even twitch a finger. I look back up at Tsukuyomi. Then, without a word, I place a burnt hand in his, and he assists me out from the water.

His chilled skin is soothing on the burn.

* * *

Yowza that was a chapter! ...let's not dwell on the fact yowza just came out of my mouth, even metaphorically speaking. Anyway, for those of you who maybe aren't overly familiar with Japanese mythology, Ukemochi is the goddess of food that Tsukuyomi killed, causing Amaterasu to banish him, thereby creating day and night. Also, if you caught it, Tsukuyomi referred to the third major god, Susanoo, as their brother. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu are canonically siblings, as well as husband and wife. Don't you just love ancient mythological family trees? Let's not dwell on that, either. Anyway, now that that issue has been wrapped up, there are some different plot points we'll get to focus on in the upcoming chapters, so look forward to it! I'll see you guys then!


	27. Chapter 27

So I actually finished this yesterday, but me and my little sister decided to marathon the Chimera Ant arc in HunterxHunter in less than a week, so I've been a little busy, what with also having to go to work and all. This may be my third time watching this arc through, but dear lord it's worth it. Highly recommend HxH. But you're here for Inuyasha (or more accurately, Sesshomaru), so let's get down to it.

* * *

After the encounter, Miroku says a few things about how it's great we don't have to worry about her anymore, and then we continue walking in silence. It's dark, and I'm tired, but after everything I would hardly be able to sleep. I'm guessing Miroku's the same. As for Sesshomaru…

I lift my eyes without lifting my head. In the dim light preceding dawn, I can better make out his silhouette, and the red designs on his clothes as he walks a ways ahead. He hasn't said a word. I had thought, even if he decided not to care about the ordeal with me and the two gods, he would scold me for pulling him into the lake. Not a word. Not even when it took hours for his hair and clothes to dry. In all the time I've traveled with him, the silence has never felt so uneasy.

Tsukuyomi's quick departure hasn't made it any better. After helping me out of the water, he had brought his lips close to my ear and said, "Good luck. I leave it to you. Rest assured I will come to your aid if ever you shall need it." He had pulled back to meet my eyes, and I had frozen in place, and then he just...vanished. As if he was swallowed by darkness. Leaving me utterly without answers. I'm deathly curious as to how I of all people ended up in the middle of his lover's spat, but as much as I'm dying to know, it's not all that important now that it's over. I need to deal with the matters still at hand before I focus on personal curiosities.

Like the fact that...the _probability_ that...I'm Rin's reincarnation. Like the fact that, if I am, Sesshomaru's probably known from the start, or at least realized I was connected to her, considering I smell like her. The evidence is strong, from the obvious things like my omnipresent _memories_ of Sesshomaru, to the little things like the fact that once she was introduced to it, Rin took immediately to art. And it's made all the worse because I know it wouldn't be that big of a deal if I wasn't in love with Sesshomaru. But I am. And that means Rin either does, or will eventually love him this way, too. And between me and the original, it's obvious who would come out on top. Any sort of care he's shown for me, it's come from his care for Rin. I can't even hold age over her, considering Sesshomaru is a demon, and demons don't age the same. My only shred of consolation is that Kagome said she didn't think reincarnation was common. Kikyo's soul reincarnated because she was spiritually powerful, and had reason to return. Even if I was...a vessel...to the god of night, Rin is just a regular girl. I'm sure of it. So maybe, _maybe_, all of this really is just freak chance.

The world continues to brighten, but for once, my eyes are not up. I can't tear my eyes from Sesshomaru, the fear that all he's ever seen me as is Rin festering in my chest. I wonder if this is how Kagome feels whenever Inuyasha and Kikyo happen to meet. Except her rival is dead, and she knows it. But I can't even _wish_ Rin dead, because I genuinely like her. How could I come between them when I adore them both?

My foot lands on uneven ground, and I stumble a bit. I right myself quickly and rub my eyes. Still, my vision remains hazy around the edges. When trying to blink it away also doesn't work, I resort to ignoring it. A few minutes later, however, I stumble again, my right arm colliding roughly with a tree. I jerk my hand away with a hiss, the burn having scraped against the bark.

"Ren, are you alright?"

I blink hard to clear the image of Miroku rushing back to me. He helps me upright, then raises my arm to examine the burn more closely. My eyes float past him. Sesshomaru has stopped, waiting, but he doesn't move a step closer, nor does he meet my gaze. I continue to stare as Miroku unties the ribbon around my wrist to wrap my hand.

"...in the bag?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any more bandages in your bag?" Miroku repeats.

"...No." My attention drops to the silk bandage. He doesn't seem to care about my injury this time. Did he really only help me last time because I was helping Rin? I look up, and Sesshomaru looks away. My chest tightens. Even if he only took care of me last time in return for looking after Rin, why is he acting so distant? What happened? Even before we ran into Amaterasu, when he grabbed my wrist to stop me from falling in a ravine, something was off. What's going through his head? Why won't he look at me all of a sudden?

Miroku glances between Sesshomaru and me, before laying a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "We're not in any hurry, anymore. If you want, we can stop to rest."

I shake my head. "Let's keep moving."

"Lack of sleep is catching up to you. You should lay down."

"I said I'm fine." The words come out more curt than intended, and although my initial reaction is to push his hand away, I restrain myself. Miroku appears to weigh his options.

"Alright, but you need to let one of us carry you. And since your hands are injured, you won't be able to ride on our backs." He pauses for a while, as if waiting for my complaint, but I really don't have any. It's embarrassing to be carried, especially bridal-style, but I can hardly deny I'm exhausted in more ways than one. I really just want to get back to the village so I can curl up in a corner under a pile of blankets, and plunge myself back into the darkness I grew up in. Away from the light. Away from the color. Away from everything my life has come to be, just for awhile. A full stomach, a safe place to rest, somewhere I can clear my head, and someone I can talk to. I'm done with this stress. "I won't be able to carry you due to my staff, so Lord Sesshomaru, I must ask if you would be willing."

If my chest wasn't tight before, it now presses inwards as if a Saint Bernard were sitting on it. Sesshomaru doesn't reply immediately, but the time I've spent with him isn't necessary for me to understand the displeasure on his face.

"No, that's unnecessary." The words come out cleanly enough, but I'm only just able to choke them out. "I can keep walking."

"Ren—"

I brush past the monk and keep my eyes averted from Sesshomaru as I take the lead. Even if the edges of my vision are blurred, I can see well enough where I'm going. Miroku thankfully drops the subject, and I do my utmost to keep my mind off of Sesshomaru's sudden coldness. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to shake the fear, though. Whatever the reason for his behavior, doesn't this mean the gentleness he's previously shown me was simply that fragile? That it all really has been just because I'm related to his beloved Rin?

The sun has basically set again by the time we arrive at the top of the village steps. A passing villager welcomes us back, and Miroku requests that Lady Kaede be informed. The man heads off to do so, and Sesshomaru and Miroku start down the stairs. I eye the steps before starting my descent. My progress is slow, my balance unsteady, but I'm able to do it without alerting Miroku. Sesshomaru...doesn't even glance back. By the time I reach the bottom of the stairs, Lady Kaede and Kagome's group, minus Inuyasha, are all there waiting.

When Kagome and Sango begin to bombard us with questions, Miroku says, "I'll explain everything in a moment, but first, can one of you take Ren off to sleep? We walked through the night last night, and she's refused to rest or be carried."

"Of course!" Sango hurries to my side and takes my bag from me, a gasp slipping from her lips as she does so. "What happened to your hands?"

"We met Amaterasu."

Her eyes widen, as do Kagome's. "Amater—"

"I'll tell you everything when you get back," Miroku interjects. "Please tend to her, first."

"R-Right." Sango takes me gently by the arm, and leads me away. After treating and wrapping my untended hand, she lays out a futon and tucks me in like a child. I don't have the mind to care. My hands cause me a bit of trouble as I pull the blankets close, curling up on my side, but it isn't long before I drift off into dreams. For the first time in a long time, Tsukuyomi isn't in them. Instead, Sesshomaru's returned, but the dream is hardly a pleasant one. In it, I exist only as a ghost, watching Rin grow up. Never for a second does she leave Sesshomaru's side, and when she's finally become an adult…

By the time I wake up, the sun's already been up for at least a few hours, and everyone else has been filled in our journey to the temple. I receive words of awe and sympathy alike from everyone, and they all seem relieved for me. That's nice, I suppose. If I can't feel at ease, at least they can. What really stings is that, when I'm at the well for water, a familiar little black haired girl rests her arms on the rim and gives me a delighted smile.

"Welcome back! I heard everything from Kagome. So you were chosen by the god of the moon? And the lady coming after you was the goddess of the sun?"

I keep my eyes trained on the bucket as I lower it into the well. "Yeah."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble. It's a good thing Lord Sesshomaru decided to go with you."

The bucket reaches the water, and I turn over her words in my head. I wonder, if he hadn't gone, what would have happened. "Um...has Lord Sesshomaru...acted a little strange, since he got back?"

She tilts her head. "No, why?"

"It's nothing. I might be just imagining things."

"You think so? I think you're usually pretty good at reading him. Oh, I wanted to show you! While you were gone, my tooth started growing in!"

I finally look straight at her when she points to her teeth and beams. Sure enough, a little white shows at the top of the gap. I can't help but smile a bit in return. "That's great."

"Isn't it? Lord Sesshomaru patted my head when I showed him!" My heart constricts. "I wanted you to be the first person I told after him!"

"You're growing up, Rin." I struggle to keep my smile as I reach a hand over to also ruffle her hair. _Yeah, she's growing up. In a couple years, she won't be much younger than I am now._

"I also made some drawings of A-Un and Jaken! I'll go get the sketchbook and show you!"

I compliment the drawings, and try to give her some tips on how to improve, but my heart isn't in it. Rin doesn't seem to catch this, and takes every praise jubilantly, every advice eagerly. And then she runs off with the declaration that she's going to draw Sesshomaru.

As I'm walking back to the house I slept in, I catch sight of her again, proudly displaying her art to Sesshomaru. I don't catch what he says, but when he reaches out to pet her hair, I turn away sharply and continue walking. It's just me. It's just me he's being cold to.

He must have realized there's no point in entertaining my feelings for him. It doesn't even matter if I'm Rin's reincarnation or not. Either way, she'll still grow up, and Sesshomaru will definitely take her as his wife. And he made it clear that he would only love his wife.

I can't...I won't be able to take it when that happens.

The decision makes my eyes burn, and half of me screams that I'm throwing away everything, but I press forward as I make my way to the ramshackle house on the village perimeter. I throw aside the drape and stalk in, causing Jaken to start, but I give him no attention despite his blabbing as I grab my umbrella and turn on my heel. A few people acknowledge me as I make my way back through town, but no one questions where I'm headed as I plunge into the forest on the other side.

Everything within me freezes with hesitation when I break into the opening in the trees where the bone eater's well awaits, but I don't let my body stall, knowing that if I linger I might very well change my mind, and if I do that, I'll only cause others trouble, and myself more suffering.

I step up onto the edge and jump.

* * *

Ren ran away. Again. Not much else to say. You guys'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. See ya then!


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry about the wait. Along with rewatching the chimera ant arc in HxH (which I finished two days ago), I've also had work, and had to prepare for college starting up, so it's been kind of hard for me to find time to sit and write. I finished it, though! So let's jump in, shall we?

* * *

No matter how much I paint, the irritation doesn't go away. I press a little too hard on the brush and grimace, the pupil coming out rounder than I desire. I had to do it. If I had waited, Sesshomaru would have wanted to leave, and I'd have surely gone with him. I had to separate us of my own volition. I made the right decision. This way, they can be happy, and I'll move on in time. I was never supposed to meet him, anyway. He's from then, I'm from now, and we never should have crossed paths. The only reason we did was because I was obsessed.

"Who's this girl?"

Despite the gentleness of his voice, I can't help but scowl as I answer my dad. "Kagura."

As with the past three rushed portraits I've completed since we got back from the police station, he doesn't inquire beyond her name, but I can feel his stare on my back from where he sits on my bed. Also similarly to the previous paintings, Mom inquires, "Did you meet her, wherever you were?"

I once again ignore her question entirely. I can see the gears turning in her head, and I can see exactly what they're producing. I'm confident she can't wait for my appointment with the shrink, so they can 'decipher' the meaning behind the art I've made upon my return. That's why they let me home, after all. To paint in my usual environment. So I could vent out whatever traumatized me so deeply that I've refused to speak a word about it, and they can interpret my creations however they please. After all the psychologists I've visited in the past, I already know what they're going to say. They'll say Sango represents whoever took me in, physically or metaphorically, considering how I've portrayed her strong and confident, yet soft. If I describe the boomerang, they'll call her my protector. They'll label Shino as my temptation. I painted him exactly as I remember, beautiful and deadly, without any conscious filter. They'll take that as someone I admire, and am drawn to, despite the fear he incites, and since I've drawn him as a demon they'll assume him to be a major part of my trauma. That last bit they will also apply to Kagura. That's probably what they'll conclude, anyway. It doesn't particularly matter. It just irritates me that they'll judge all of them without even knowing who they are.

Honestly, everything is irritating right now, from the two pairs of eyes glued to me to the lack of sleep to the tea that's long stopped steaming on my dresser that I didn't ask for and _clearly_ don't want.

With a long breath out, my hand drops to my side. "I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are. You've been up all night. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Where's this coming from?" Mom wonders, much to my annoyance. "You haven't so much as yawned, and you haven't even touched the tea I made you. If you're just trying to get us out of the room, it isn't going to work."

"Rika!"

"Of course I'm glad you're back, Ren. You have no _idea_ how relieved I am that you're alright. But please understand my hesitance. I hardly know what to think! Try to see it from my perspective. My daughter, missing for three months, reappears out of nowhere without warning, standing in the very sunlight that's hurt her since the day she was born, tanned, and won't explain anything! Won't you at least tell us why you ran away? Is it because I threatened to throw out all your pictures of that dog demon?"

I flinch, and Dad starts to argue back. "Still, you shouldn't go accusing her, and she hasn't slept at all since she came back. I have no doubt she's tired. We should let her sleep."

"Then she can sleep with us in the room."

"Rika…" A quiet creak indicates he's gotten off my bed, and he soon appears in my periphery beside where Mom sits at my desk. "Just a couple of hours. She can't get out the window since we're on the third floor, and she'd have to pass us to get to the front door. She isn't going to disappear again."

Mom is quiet for a minute, then she stands, and quite calmly pushes in the chair. "Fine. I'll come and wake you in a couple of hours for your doctor's appointment."

The two of them exit, and as they do, Una slips into my room, immediately padding over to my feet and pawing at my legs. The door shuts, and I set down my brush.

"I assure you they are only concerned."

I jump, whirling, only to discover a familiar moonlit being with perfect poise seated where my dad just was. My eyes flicker to the door. "W-Why are you here? My parents will freak if they see you."

"I am keeping my promise. You need my assistance."

"With what?"

"The thing that is irritating you."

I grab my elbows. "I made the right decision. I'm Rin's reincarnation, aren't I? That's why I've always known about Lord Sesshomaru, why he's always been important to me. It's because I've already spent a lifetime with him, isn't it?" My eyes fall to Una. "I even named my dog after A-Un."

This causes a slight frown to appear on the celestial's face. "Does it make a difference, if you share her soul?"

"No." My nails dig into my skin. "Rin still belonged to him, first."

"There is no first, Ren."

"Because we're the same? But we're not! Even if I'm her reborn, I'm me!"

"Correct. You are Ren, and you carry the legacy of Rin's eternal devotion to the demon who saved her. That does not mean that your love is not your own."

"That still doesn't change anything. Rin is with Sesshomaru. Are you telling me, when Rin grows up, you think it won't become romantic between them? So I should pursue my emotions?"

"I do not think. I see it." His glassy eyes glint, as pale a blue as his skin. "In a way, you are correct in believing Sesshomaru and Rin are each other's pair, but in a way, you are also incorrect." His confirmation, however cryptic it may be, momentarily cinches my airway closed. "Your decision to leave was a rash one. Then again, I suppose it would have been difficult to bring you through the well at all, were you not somewhat reflexive."

Bring me through? Then he…! "What the hell? So it's your fault this all happened?"

Long strands of silver fall over his face as he tilts his head forward, sighing. "I deserve no hostility for it. I merely granted a wish I felt inclined to grant."

"A wish? I never _wished _for any of this! I never so much as dreamed he was actually real until I went through the well and saw Inuyasha! The only thing I might've wished for was to be able to capture his image in a way that did him justice! If you had just let me paint him right, I wouldn't have run away from home, I wouldn't have nearly died by Naraku's hand, your mad wife wouldn't have wanted my head, and Rin and Sesshomaru could have gone on with their lives without my interference!"

A knock at the door jolts me. "Ren? Are you alright?"

"Fine, Dad." My fingers curl into fists. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated the painting isn't turning out right."

There's a minute of silence, then Dad says, "If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm willing to listen. No matter what it may be. I promise I won't get mad."

My jaw clenches, and I sorely wish I could be touched by his words right now. Instead, I can only be glad he didn't decide to open the door, and infuriated by the insensitive god before me. "Thank you. I'm gonna try to go to sleep."

"Sleep tight."

Both I and Tsukuyomi stare at each other in silence, and after a few seconds, Dad's footsteps head back towards the living room. The coolness in Tsukuyomi's gaze only serves to make me boil.

"In four years time, Rin will die."

I falter, my anger hiccuping into a pool of confusion and worry. He doesn't say anything as I search his face. He's...he's serious. Did I hear that right? In four years, Rin will… "W...What do you mean?"

"She has a sickness of the lungs. She has had it for years without it causing much trouble, but it will only grow worse as she ages. In this time, it might have been possible to cure, or treat, but in the feudal era she will certainly die."

"T-Then I have to bring her here! I'll bring her through the well and bring her to a doctor!"

"Naivety, too, is also a fault of yours." I flinch back when he stands, rising to an intimidating height above even Sesshomaru. I hadn't realized how tall he was. "Supposing Rin could cross the boundary of the bone eater's well, there would be questions as to where she came from, and who she is. Supposing that, even without these questions answered, the hospital was willing to treat her, where would the money come from? Her treatment would be costly. Do you believe your parents will pay for it? That the doctors will treat her out of the kindness of their hearts?"

My heart pounds inside my ribcage. I know he's right, but then what am I supposed to do? Rin's going to die? I can't just...she can't...but...does it...even matter? I left, I chose to come back! But wait, the reason I did that was because of the future I was sure Rin and Sesshomaru had, but if she's going to die, then why did I leave? I...did I really make the right decision?

My mind as muddled as it is, I can't react when Tsukuyomi glides closer, his figure looming, his ghostly pale eyes boring into mine. "In the days before you went back in time, Rin made a wish to a shooting star. It was done on a whim, she had no way of knowing that the streak was the god of the moon traversing his limited realm, but her wish intrigued me. It was a typical wish for a human, I think. She simply wanted to be with the demon Sesshomaru forever. Her words were as childish and naive as she." I'm frozen as the god raises a hand, his skin barely touching mine as he cups my cheek. "I was feeling sentimental, however. Her words reminded me of my own dear wife, whom I longed to see once more, so I, on a whim, decided to look into the child's future, and I was heartbroken to find that she would not even live to see womanhood. I am only too familiar with the pain of being unable to be with the one you love." His fingers trace down my cheek before he lowers his hand. "And so I granted Rin's wish. Healing is not within my ability, so instead I watched over her life, and when she reached her eventual deathbed, I implanted in her a seed of my power so that she could be reborn at a time when she could indeed be with Sesshomaru.

"This, however, also falls outside my realm of expertise, and in order to cast the spell properly, I was forced to create a bond between us. I feel I must apologize for this, if for nothing else." He shows a small, soft smile. "It was not my intent to cause you such agony when I bound you to the night."

At this point, my head's begun to spin. Seeing this, Tsukuyomi takes my hands, and I let him lead me to my bed where I sit. So yes, yes I _am_ Rin's reincarnation, and all this time the only thing I've remembered from her life was Sesshomaru. The god Tsukuyomi incited the rebirth process upon learning of her early death, and the reason I've been allergic to the sun all these years is because I'm connected to the exiled husband of the sun goddess.

Just what sort of book have I been transported into?

The door suddenly opens, and just like the night he first appeared, Tsukuyomi vanishes into thin air. My eyes shift to meet my mom's, and she stands absently in the doorway, as if figuring out what to say. The sight feels vaguely familiar.

She sighs, and leans up against the doorframe. "I'll...not ask what you've been talking to yourself about. I just want to say that I'm sorry I threw out all those pictures of that boy. I know how attached to your paintings you are, and even if I was scared, I should've…" she sighs again, "I guess I should have let you try to explain him to me more."

My elbows come to rest on my knees, the fingers of one of my bandaged hands toying with the silk that's once again bowed around my wrist. There's a lot that's happened in the past few months, a lot that's happened in and before my lifetime that I've been unaware about until now, but Mom must have a lot on her mind, as well. I left right after she threw out all of my art. She probably believes she's the reason I ran away.

"Mom, I—"

"Ren?" Noting my diverted attention, she pushes off of the doorframe and turns, following my gaze, only to start back against the frame with her hand flying over her heart as she gasps. The object of her fright approaches without pause, bypassing my mother to enter my room. Once inside, he stops, and my heart sputters.

Jaw tight, slitted pupils constricted into mere slivers, the mere air of danger… His words emerge crisp.

"We're going back."

* * *

I thought it was about time for the god responsible for all of this to explain himself, and he thought explaining would change Ren's mind, which it certainly made her hesitate. Also, forgive me for the cheesy reincarnation thing. Ren's an old OC I originally thought up in seventh or eighth grade, and her being Rin's reincarnation has always been a part of her, and I never planned on changing that. I just made it...a little more complicated. I would love to hear all of your guys' thoughts! Everything's started to get wrapped up, meaning things are heading towards the end. Finishing up a story is always odd to write, but I shouldn't dwell on that yet. I've still got a little more writing to do, yet! So I'll get to it, and I'll see you again next update!


	29. Chapter 29

Well folks, I do believe this is the last chapter. I was wondering if I might do more, but things just wrapped themselves up neatly here, and I feel this is the right place to end it. Fanfiction endings tend to sneak up on me, so I'm sorry you guys didn't get much of a warning in advance. But it's here. Let's jump in.

* * *

I can't move. Every bit of energy in my body floods into my brain as I try to sort out what's happening, what's happened, and what I should do. I vaguely register Dad appearing in the doorway, and Mom grabbing his arm in alarm. Neither of them look at each other. Una, who's been happy-go-lucky since I've returned, lets out a whimper as she lowers herself to the floor, ears going flat, and eyes upturned at the demon lord before her.

A low, nearly inaudible growl rumbles from Sesshomaru's throat, and he steps forward, taking me by the wrist and pulling me to my feet. The movement seems to jolt my dad out of his stupor.

"If you don't let go of my daughter and explain yourself, Sir, I will call the police!"

Sesshomaru doesn't so much as glance his way. Instead his angry eyes burn into me, and my knees begin to turn to jello. Sure, I've seen him upset a few times, but never has he directed such vicious animosity _my_ way. Beautiful and elegant, terrifying and powerful...he's truly the essence of demonic nobility.

"I said let go of my daughter!"

My breath catches when Dad takes a firm step towards the intruder, and I stupidly blurt, "Why are you here?"

Dad stops, and Sesshomaru's grip tightens as he growls, "I will not repeat myself."

...He really...came to fetch me? But he already has Rin, right? And he shouldn't know what Tsukuyomi told me, meaning that even with Rin at his side, he still...came for me.

My eyes flicker to my dad, reading the mix of confusion and hostility in his expression, and hesitantly, I reach over to cover the hand clasped around my wrist. Squeezing lightly, I request softly, "He's my dad, please respect his wishes."

It takes him a minute, and during that minute, the pressure around my wrist remains constant. Then it relaxes, and I squeeze his hand in thanks before also letting go.

"Explain yourself. Why have you barged into my house, how do you know my daughter, and where exactly were you planning on taking her?"

This time, Sesshomaru does show a reaction, in the form of a slight pinch at the corner of his eyes, which he then turns on my father. "I've already explained why I've come. Ren is mine, and I'm taking her back to where she belongs."

"I don't know who you think you are—"

Dad stalks forward, and I half shout, "Wait!"

He doesn't seem too pleased, but he stops his advance towards Sesshomaru, although the distance between them is already halved. Despite his annoyance, Sesshomaru thankfully doesn't appear to be concerned about my dad's threat. If Dad were to lay a hand on him, however, I have little doubt he'd react more than a little negatively. I clear my throat, wondering how, and what, I should explain.

"Sesshomaru, these are my parents. Mom, Dad...this is Lord Sesshomaru. He's uh...well, for the past two months or so…"

"Is that where you've been?" Mom's voice is quiet. "With him?"

"Yeah...for the most part. You don't have to worry, he's really a gentleman. Even when I…" Actually, I should leave out the whole possession situation. "Er, even when he had no reason to let me hang around, he's put up with me, and he's helped me out when I've gotten myself into trouble. He may not be the most polite person, but he's a really good guy."

"If that's true, then I'm glad," Dad starts, "but I cannot overlook the fact that some creep has turned himself into the character my daughter has a fascination with, and used that appearance to manipulate you."

Even if it isn't directed at me, the accusation stings. "Dad, that's not—"

"Because Ren is fond of you, and you've allegedly kept your hands off of her, I will give you one chance. Get out of my house and never come near my daughter again, and I will consider not reporting you to the police."

I internally groan.

"You misunderstand," Sesshomaru shoots back. "Ren is not your property, and she is returning with me."

"Well she sure as hell doesn't belong to you!"

For heaven's sake, I just want some time to think! But Dad's *this* close to getting the police involved, and Sesshomaru is _not_ one to back down. I don't know if guns can hurt him, but I really don't want to find out!

"Okay!" My exclamation thankfully claims the attention of both aggravated men. "I'm not anyone's property. I'm glad we have that settled. Dad, I get why you're upset, I get that this looks bad, but you have to believe me when I say Sesshomaru isn't some evil pervert dressing up in order to kidnap me." The description causes Sesshomaru's brow to twitch with irritation, but as worked up as he is as well, he still doesn't seem in danger of doing something notably troublesome. "I understand it would sound insane if I swore to you he's not in costume, and that he's literally the person I've drawn and painted all these years, and there's no way you'd believe me. I wouldn't believe me either, and if I were to give you all the reasons, true reasons, that it's true, everything coming out of my mouth would sound absolutely mad! But at the very least I'm going to do my best to convey that he's not the villain you're making him out to be! He did _not_ seek me out. I sought _him_. He didn't even know about my existence until I found him. And he never offered to take me in. He never offered me anything. He let me do as I pleased. He hardly could have cared if I had stayed with him or not." My gaze flits to Sesshomaru before fluttering down to the floor. "Although...that seems to have changed...but he is not manipulative. He says what he thinks, without any filter or double meaning."

"How can you say that when he barged in here and declared you belong to him?"

Heat begins to rise in my cheeks. "H-He didn't mean it like I'm property. I just...he knows…" My face is now thoroughly aflame. Do I really have to confess right here, in front of my parents?

My heart leaps and my eyes widen when Sesshomaru's fingers thread through mine. I lift my face to find Sesshomaru's eyes on me once again. There's no longer anger to be found in his golden orbs. When he speaks, his words aren't spoken to me. "Ren is mine because she chose to give her heart to me, and I have chosen to accept it."

His words send my pulse thrumming. Thoughts of Rin, and Tsukuyomi's prophecy, my previous jealousy, and what could be going through my parents' minds swirl in my head, but…

You know…

Fuck it.

I step in, my free hand curling in the hanging, torn sleeve, and I press my lips to his. In contrast to the rest of his cool skin, his lips prove warm. He tilts his head a bit to create a better angle, and his fingers gently massage my intertwined hand. When I pull back, I'm stunned by the blatant affection in his eyes, and he lays another small, soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. After basking for a moment in the warmth of his gaze, I turn slightly to face my parents. Dad's turned absolutely tomato red, although in his case it's probably more in fury than embarrassment. Mom still hasn't stopped looking shell-shocked. I try to contain it, but a small huff of laughter escapes me, anyway. Not the most romantic scenario for my first kiss. Although, now that I say that, his lips kind of felt somewhat familiar…

Also turning to my parents, I can't decide whether I'm embarrassed or delighted when Sesshomaru swears, "No harm will come to Ren while she is in my care. I swear so on the name of my father. I do not break my word."

Dad doesn't seem to know what to do with himself as he glares at the man who...would it be too presumptuous of me to think of what he just said as kind of like a proposal? Telling my father he'll protect me...I guess it's not quite synonymous with taking care of me, but it's close enough, and dammit, I really like the comparison! So much so that I almost can't bring myself to care if my Dad isn't so fond of it. I'm a little surprised, though, when it's my mom who speaks.

"Ren...are you leaving with him?"

"She most certainly is not!"

"Hush!" Having scolded Dad into reluctant silence, she waits for my response, her face unreadable.

My hand curls a bit more firmly around Sesshomaru's. As much as there is to think about, as much as there is to consider...is there really so much complexity? Rin's reincarnation or whatever, as horrible as it is that she'll never reach adulthood, that also means my previous concerns are void, especially considering Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru came for me, took my hand, and _kissed me back_, even when he still has Rin. The feudal era is dangerous. Demons, gods, and strange forces are at work, not to mention human wars, but I have Sesshomaru to protect me if necessary, and there's nothing stopping me from learning a weapon or two. And the feudal era...even as I stand in my bedroom, in the apartment I grew up in with my family and dog, the feudal era...feels like home. The people there never look at me like I'm some sort of freak, they don't treat me like an outcast. And despite my brushes with death, it was in the feudal era that I first got to see the daytime sky. The world since I've gone to the feudal era has blossomed with color.

And at the center of it all is this beautiful, prideful demon.

"I'll come back." I can feel moisture in my eyes as I tell him this, and try to blink it away. "I'm sorry I left without saying anything."

Dad pivots on his heel to go get the telephone, only for Mom to stop him solidly with a hand at his chest. "Naoki...she should go."

"Are you seriously—"

Mom doesn't wait to hear what he says, passing him to enter. She stops before me, holding her elbows, and scans me slowly head to toe, and back up again. Then her eyes travel to Sesshomaru, and before she's finished giving him a similar treatment, her eyes fall shut, and she lets out a long breath. When she opens them, she makes direct eye contact with me. "I feel like...there have been a lot of misunderstandings between us. I've probably not been the best mother I could have been. I've always clung onto rationale, and put feelings in second place, and you've given me a lot of time to think on that. I'm sorry. I don't want to keep making the same mistake." She shifts to face Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, was it? Lord Sesshomaru? Can I ask about the title?"

"My father was a fierce demon general, and I have inherited his position, and responsibility."

I flinch a bit when he mentions his demon blood, but oddly enough Mom seems to take it in stride. "I see. Well, Lord Sesshomaru. I can't say I'm too happy about entrusting you with Ren, but I know just how dear to her you've been her entire life, and if I am to trust what my own daughter has said, then...you probably will be what makes her happiest."

"Rika, have you gone mad? How can you—"

"It just...feels right. I've gone too long ignoring both her feelings and mine. Besides—" Mom turns to look at Dad so I can no longer see her face, but they way her words come out choked up causes the tears to finally roll down my cheeks. "—you saw how happy she is with him. I've never seen that expression on her face, Naoki, not once in eighteen years." When she faces me again, I let go of Sesshomaru's hand in order to wipe my face. "If you want to go with him, Ren, you can go."

"Mom!" Tears coming faster than I can get rid of them, I lunge at my mother, wringing her waist with my arms and burying my face in her shoulder. A second later I feel her arms around my back, a hand on the back of my head and her chin on the crook of my neck as she pets my hair. I can hear in her voice that she's begun to cry, as well.

"Forgive me, Ren. I love you. Please be happy, and come visit if you can!"

"I love you, too!"

A few seconds later, another pair of arms wrap around the both of us, and I begin to cry harder, one hand rising to grip my father's arm. I'm not sure how long this lasts, but at some point it briefly crosses my mind that I'm keeping Sesshomaru waiting, and I pull back with a heavy sniff. I'm glad I was never into make up. If I was wearing any, I'd probably look a wreck, if I don't already,

"If you make Ren cry, I'll see to it you never see her again."

I laugh shortly. "Thanks, Dad."

"And you know if you need anything, or if you change your mind, or if he does _anything_ you don't like, you can always come back."

"I know." I kneel and scratch Una's head, which seems to reaffirm her despite her fear of Sesshomaru. "You have to be brave, Una, and be there for Mom and Dad while I'm gone.I know you can do it. You've got the name of a dragon!"

And so Sesshomaru and I start on our way back to the Higurashi shrine. We draw a lot of eyes, but the attention is hardly anything new. I'm just glad no one seems to realize I'm the girl who's been missing.

"So did Kagome tell you where my house it?" Although now that I think about it, I'm not sure how she would know, either.

"I followed your scent."

Oh, like Inuyasha followed his scent back when I was still looking for him. It makes sense, them both having dog demon genes. I'm sure Sesshomaru doesn't want to hear that comparison, though.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I...don't quite understand, though. You were ignoring me before I left. If I did something to upset you…"

"That's right." Suddenly he turns to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me close as if to kiss me, but he stops before our faces touch. "Why do I smell the disgusting scent of that god on your skin?"

I blink. Tsukuyomi? What does this have to do with him? "H-He visited me a little before you came. He explained our connection, and told me I should return to you."

"Do not let other men touch you, and do not call out any man's name but mine." With this said, he releases me and walks ahead. I'm planted where I stand. Is he...jealous? Of Tsukuyomi? But he has a wife, and no matter how much she hates him, he still clearly loves her, meaning…

I giggle and catch up. We walk in silence for awhile longer, until we reach the steps leading up to Kagome's family shrine. There, Sesshomaru finally asks,

"Ren, what is a police?"

* * *

**The End**

Wow, this has been my longest story, yet! Thank you to everyone who's read it through, followed, favorited, or commented! It makes my day every time I get a notification! And I do believe, at the beginning of the story, I promised to tell you how I visually imagine Ren at the end. To me, she's a pretty average height, around 5"5, and she has short, but thick black hair that isn't quite as neat as a bob. Obviously she's pale at the beginning, and her eyes are a dark brown. If you guys still have a way you imagine her to look, I'd still love to hear about it! I know the one person who's shared already imagined her completely different. It's always fascinating to hear what you guys think about my OC's, both personality-wise and visually. Gah, this end note is getting long, and I've got somewhere to be, so I'll be signing off, now. Thanks again for reading! I wish you guys the best from the bottom of my heart, and I'll see you again with my next story!


End file.
